Aint No Sunshine
by MarauderishMischiefMaker
Summary: A story about who Simon should've married, takes place in what would have been Season 12 Tag team with Gilmoregirl828 Chapter 7 is HERE R&R hugs aarent! PS make sure to cast your vote on my profile poll to have your say on the gender of Sarah's baby!
1. I Put Your Picture Away

The Family Bold—Parents, Italics—Ages,

**Eric & Annie Camden** _(51)_

**Matt & Sarah Camden** _(28_)—James Dominic and John Zachary _(2)_

**Mary **_(26_) & **Carlos Rivera** (_27_)—Emma Rose and Grace Ann (_18 months_)

**Lucy** _(25_) & **Kevin** (_31_) **Kinkirk**—Savannah Paige (_3 ½_) and Kevin Eric (_10 months_)

**Simon Peter Camden** (_20_)

**Ruth Jennifer Camden** _(17)_

**Samuel Joshua and David Paul Camden** _(10)_

**Chapter One I Put Your Picture Away**

A white **CONGRATULATIONS SIMON** banner fluttered in the wind and people flooded the Camden backyard carrying plates of food, talking, laughing. The littler kids were running around with Sam and David and any adult who wasn't already exclaiming over how big the newest addition—Lucy's ten-month-old son Kevin Eric Kinkirk—had gotten was being wrangled by his proud older sister Savannah, who at three and a half was at a phase where she told anyone who would listen just how stinky her little brother's diapers were.

"Kevvy needs a gazillion diapers a day", Savannah said animatedly, throwing her hands out to show Sandy exactly how much that was. "And they're stinky", she added plugging her nose. Sandy laughed, "Yeah Aaron was like that too," She pointing to the two and a half-year-old at her feet.

Casting a quick look toward them from across the patio an embarrassed Lucy rushed over. "Savannah honey why don't you help Uncle Sam and Uncle David start up a game of hide-and-seek?" she suggested sending a telepathic 'help me' signal to her ten-year-old brothers.

"Okay Mommy", the little girl chirped skipping off.

"Vannah is still adjusting to the whole big sister thing ", Lucy whispered apologetically. "The diapers are her newest complaint."

Sandy nodded. "Yeah when Rose has her baby I'm sure she'll be saying the same thing."

Lucy gaped, not believing what she had just heard. "Wait what?"

Sandy gazed at her feet embarrassed "Oh my God. I wasn't supposed to say anything, Rose and Bert don't want people to know yet!"

"But Sandy I…"

"Luce, please? Don't say anything, especially to Simon. Promise me!"

Lucy folded. "Fine I promise."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sandy squealed hugging Lucy tightly then quickly switched the subject. "Hey it's a good thing Aaron and I are staying down the street with Martin. Even with two houses you guys will be bursting at the seams!"

Lucy had to agree; she couldn't remember the last time there were so many Camdens packed in such a small space. "Lucky the Colonel and Grandma are staying with Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank. Mary, Carlos, and the kids are staying with us. Savannah's so excited to see her cousin Charlie, they're pretty close in age."

"Emma and Grace are so cute!" Sandy gushed. "They're just the spitting images of Mary."

"Eighteen months and already giving the baby gates a good workout", Lucy chuckled. "They'll be playing basketball in no time just like their mom."

"Yeah", someone laughed from behind them. "This one seems to think the toilet bowl makes a great hoop. Don't you Emma Rose?" Mary hitched the baby higher onto her hip. "Luce have Simon and Matt come back from their guy time yet", Mary asked. "Because Sarah wants to be here for the surprise but she says the twins are getting tired"

"Uh-oh", Lucy replied. All the kids seemed to be getting grumpy but Matt and Sarah's sons were right in the middle of their terrible twos and Lucy knew from babysitting them that when James and John were tired things got ugly. "I better call Matt. I don't know what's keeping everyone. Put Kevin down too will you Mare?"

"Are we waiting for some one else?" Sandy asked, handing a sleeping Aaron to Sam who was helping Mary and David get all the kids into the house.

"Aunt Julie and Uncle Hank are at the airport fetching Ruthie."

Sandy gaped. "She's coming home from Scotland?"

"Of course", Lucy replied. "It _is _Simon college graduation!"

"Yeah," Sandy nodded, listening to the noises of night. "I think I hear a car."

Just then Annie burst through the back gate a ball of excitement. "Okay everybody somebody just pulled up. Are we all ready?"

"Wait Mom I need to put on my sombrero." Kevin called. Lucy rolled her eyes at her husband. Sometimes when she found herself playing absently with her wedding ring, she would laugh quietly at the fact that she married such as nutbar as Kevin Andrew Kinkirk.

Footsteps could be heard on the front walk. "Hello?"

"Surprise!" everybody cheered but it wasn't Simon who opened the gate. " Wow what a welcome." Ruthie laughed as Hank came behind her a suitcase in each hand. "Hey everybody."

"Mom! Daddy! " Nine-year-old Erica rushed into her parents' arms.

"Hey pumpkin", Julie Hastings replied hugging her back, "Say hi to Cousin Ruthie."

"Hey girlie!" Ruthie called squeezing her cousin.

Releasing Erica, Ruthie looked around. "I see a banner but I don't see Simon."

Just then a second car door slammed and someone screamed, "I don't want to talk about it!"

"That must be him now", Annie said, her face mirroring everyone else's—a mix of worry and confusion.

"What's wrong with your brother?" she asked, practically pouncing on Matt as he came around to join them.

Matt hesitated. "Um sorry to tell you all this but I don't think Simon is in a party kind of mood right at the moment."

"Why not, what's wrong did something happen?"

"It's a long story, Mom", Matt said, wrapping his wife and then Ruthie in a hug.

"One I'm sure Simon will tell us all when he's ready", Eric said soothingly. "Honey, why don't you sit down?"

Julie stood up. "I'll go make you some tea Annie and then we really should be getting Mom and Dad home." She nudged Erica. "Come on sleepyhead. Hank will you go grab Tommy?"

"I'll get him", Kevin offered following them to the house and coming out with a dozy five-year-old on his shoulder.

"We should get going tooLuce", Mary said after the Hastings and older Camdens left. She turned to her husband "_Miel _will you and Kevin go get the kids?"

"_Si amor_", Carlos replied also going into the house. Five minutes later Kevin trooped out holding a stumbling Charlie's hand and carrying Savannah, while Carlos' baby daughters snuggled into their father's chest dead asleep. Mary met him at the bottom of the steps and accepted Grace Ann.

Passing Ruthie, Carlos stooped so that could kiss her on both cheeks, one of his Spanish customs "_Adios__ cunada," _he said. "It was nice to see you."

Ruthie smiled. "You too Carlos." Mary hugged her sister. "Come hang out before you leave again, we didn't get to talk. Lucy and I want to hear all about Scotland don't we Mrs. Kinkirk. "

Lucy, who was putting little Kevin in the baby carrier nodded eagerly. "Tell us every juicy little detail."

Ruthie laughed. "I will", she promised, waving as the lot of them paraded next door like a line of soldiers to settle in for a night at the Kinkirk Hotel

The crowd had thinned out considerably, now as the only people still there were Matt and Sarah who would be bunking in Matt old room that night.

"I'm sorry there wasn't much celebrating in this party Ruth", Matt said looking at the sagging canvas of Simon's banner. "You came halfway across the world for nothing."

"That not true." Ruthie disagreed. "It was nice to come home. I do wish Simon felt better but I guess it his party and he can cry if he wants to."

"Speaking of Simon…" Annie glanced at her oldest son who sighed in resignation. "He doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Annie stamped her foot. "Why won't he talk to his own mother?"

"What's today's date Mom?" Matt asked, but it was Ruthie who answered him. "Oh Lord it's the sixteenth, May sixteenth." It was a good thing she was in town for the party, calling Simon from Scotland would have seemed too impersonal today.

"Matt do you think he'll talk to me?"

He shrugged. "You can try." Ruthie sprinted into the house leaving Matt and Sarah to deal with her utterly confused parents.

Having to walk through the house on tiptoe made Ruthie suddenly and annoyingly aware of her sleeping brothers and nephews as she knocked softly on the closed door of her older brother's bedroom. "Simon?"

"Go away." Ruthie had to stop herself from jumping back in shock. She barely recognized the voice that responded as her brother's it was gruffer than the one she knew as his—saturated with pain, a pain that nobody even just a year younger and more innocent than themselves could have guessed would be there today and every year on this day for the rest of Simon Camden's life. As Ruthie stood there she felt her heart shatter for the one she had always felt closest to out of all her siblings.

"Simon it's me Ruthie", she tried again wondering if he could hear the desperate plea in her voice as clear as she could. "I know your hurting but let me in."

"Ruthie?" Simon repeated questioningly as if he fought she was a mirage or something. Finally (she assumed after convincing himself she wasn't a hologram) Simon spoke again, his voice although a smidge warmer although still sad. "It's open."

Ruthie stood in the doorway taking in the room; there was warmth in the familiarity of these four walls. They had shared the room kids back in a time when the walls had been covered with posters of comic book heroes, the beds with Hello Kitty pillows. That time was long gone as the Japanese anime bedspread was now replaced with a solid navy-colored duvet where Simon now sat cradling a picture of his ex-fiancée in a decorative golden frame.

"Oh Simon", Ruthie whispered tenderly, averting her eyes when she came over to hug him so she wouldn't have to look at Rose's perfectly straight burgundy hair and twisted fake-friendly grimace—a nauseating image even in picture form.

He only tore his eyes away from the photo only when he heard the bedsprings creak and felt his little sister put her arms around him. "When did you get in from Scotland?"

"This afternoon. It was supposed to be a surprise party appearance. Congratulations by the way, with a big shot business and accounting degree you can actually start the Bank of Simon."

He smiled weakly pulling her in for another hug. "I didn't mean to offend anyone but I'm not really in a partying mood. Is anyone still here?

"Only Matt, Sarah, James and John are staying here", Ruthie answered. "Mary and Carlos are staying next door and everyone else is either across the street or at Aunt Julie's. They can all understand why you weren't there though."

Simon looked at his little sister doubtfully. "Even Mom?"

"Well no, not exactly but I think Matt and Dad are getting her calmed down. You want to tell me what happened?"

"I really miss her Ruth", Simon admitted his eyes brushing across the picture again. "Don't roll your eyes at me like that! I almost married her and today…today is really hard."

Ruthie nodded. "I understand it would have been your anniversary, but it was meant to be you would've married her. Neither of you were ready and there's nothing wrong with that Simon"

"What does Umberto have that I don't?" he thundered shaking off Ruthie's comforting hand. "If he loved her they would have stayed together. When I met Rose two years ago Bert had just stomped on her heart. She swore she would never forgive him if her life depended on it and yet when she had the choice between us she chose him! I don't get it Ruth!"

Ruthie laid down next to him rubbing her brother's back in a rhythmic calming motion. "Sometimes we can't help who we like Simon. I'm the shining example of that."

" I never thought of it that way. Do you still love Martin?"

Ruthie sighed. "Part of me will always Martin, part of me will always love little Aaron."

"And Sandy?" Simon asked.

"Even Sandy."

"Do you think I'll ever be able to forgive Rose to love her again, like you love Martin?"

"It takes a long time and a lot of hurt but yes Simon eventually you will forgive her. And Simon?"

"Yeah?" he answered sleepily.

"Some day you find someone who loves you, someone you never expected." Ruthie Camden watched as her older brother fell asleep with a dreamy childlike smile on his face. He always slept so peacefully.

"Hey Happy", Ruthie crooned petting the family's white dog, "Watch Simon for me okay?" As she closed the door behind her Ruthie didn't know how true her words were. Life was about to take Simon for a ride and it would begin the very next day.


	2. A Sunday Surprise

**A Sunday Surprise **

*** A/N Happy Holidays Everybody! Here's chapter two of my new story for your enjoyment. My friend Gilmoregirl828 and I love getting the reviews so if you favorite me or our story please go ahead and drop us a line! Again Enjoy chapter two! Hugs aarent.**

Simon stirred, blinking rapidly as a shaft of early morning sunlight washed over him from the open blinds. Happy was squatted next to her owner on the carpet, in the vigilant and watchful position. Seeing that Simon was awake she came over and nuzzled her wet nose against him.

"Hey Happy", he yawned reaching to pet her on the head with his free hand. "Have you been watching me all night?"

She barked as if to say: _Like a hawk. _Smiling Simon patted the quilt next to him allowing the dog to hop up. Hugging Happy's warm body to himself he felt secure. Happy was the only one besides Ruthie (who was leaving to go back to Scotland on Monday) that he could be truly honest with. She would never judge him if he let his guard down, let go of the whole Superman façade fall by the wayside and have one good cry.

Not many people saw Simon Camden cry but there were nights—many of them in fact—when his tears had dampened Happy's fur with his tears. There was that one Thanksgiving when the family first found out Aunt Julie was an alcoholic and she beat him up to get the liquor key; the time when he found out his first girlfriend's leukemia may have returned; the time Mary left for Buffalo; or the time he accidently caused a fatal car accident. Happy had always been there.

Suddenly yelling could be heard from the Kinkirk house. The bang of the front door and sound of feet pounding on the staircase ripped Simon from his reverie. He groaned. Neither of his older sisters (or their husbands for that matter) knew the definition of the word quiet but they must have been particularly crazy to wake the house at 7:00 in the morning. The door to the upstairs bathroom slammed startling his two-year-old nephews who cried sharply and he pattered quickly to the doorway to investigate.

"Go back to sleep I've got 'em", Simon whispered to Sarah, who was gathering the energy to go over to the crib. She muttered something resembling "Thank you" and fell back to sleep almost instantly.

"Good morning guys", he said letting out a grunt as he lifted James and John out of his brothers' old cribs.

James let a full belly laugh pointing sticky finger at his uncle's hair, which was in full bedhead mode, sticking up in all directions. "Tilly

"Yeah, I know Uncle Simon looks silly", Simon replied. " Blame your loud aunties they woke me up."

James and John's faces scrunched up in distaste. "Looks like I'm not the only one who not a morning person", he laughed, stopping when he saw Matt stir. "Oops we should let Mommy and Daddy sleep. Let's go see what Grandma has for breakfast shall we?"

"Morning Mom", Simon called as he came down the stairs. "

" Nan-ma!" James exclaimed.

"Good morning boys", Annie greeted them looking up from her coffee "Who wants pancakes?"

"Andcase, andcase", the twins cheered clapping their hands together.

"I'll set the table", Simon said handing the twins over to his mother who put them in their highchairs and grabbing a stack of plates from the cabinet over the sink.

Before Simon made it to the table though Sam and David came barreling down the stairs, almost bumping into him.

"Sorry", they said in unison, running their toothbrushes under the tap

Annie looked suspiciously at her youngest sons, "Don't get me wrong I'm as big on oral hygiene as the next person but why are you brushing in the kitchen sink?"

David leaned over to spit before answering. "Lucy is hogging the bathroom."

*********

Matt banged on the bathroom door for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Lucy Rebecca Camden-Kinkirk" he hollered.

"What?"

"Why are you over here using Mom and Dad's bathroom when you have a perfectly good one at your house?"

His sister pulled the door just open enough to stick her head. "For your information Matthew", she spat, "all the bathrooms at my house are full and I have a sermon to give this morning!" Lucy closed the door in Matt's face just as Sarah came out of her husband's old room.

"Tough house to get some sleep in", she yawned leaning in to kiss him then raising her eyebrows at the closed door. "What's that all about?"

"Oh nothing", Matt replied raising his voice pointedly. _"Lucy's just as big a bathroom hog as she was ten years ago that's all!"_

"Shut up Matt!"

Sarah felt she needed to step in. From what she had witnessed herself and heard from the other Camdens, Sarah knew of Lucy's temper. Ruthie had said once that even now that her sister had a house of her own Lucy sometimes had a habit of barging around as if she'd never moved out of the apartment upstairs. As much as they all loved Lucy—which was very much—it could be very annoying.

"Honey", Sarah said, placing a calming hand on Matt's shoulder. "Why don't you get James and John dressed? We really should get them ready for church and Simon's had them long enough." Under her breath, she added, "Go sweetie, I'll take care of your sister."

"All right, all right I'm going", Matt muttered as he began his way downstairs. When he was gone, Sarah tried the door again. "Luce, it's me Sarah can I come in?"

The door opened slightly allowing her passage.

Sarah went to sit on the edge of the tub across from the sink where Lucy stood, and for a few minutes she stared at the troubled face of her sister-in-law before saying, "You didn't come over here purely to use an empty bathroom, did you?"

Lucy pivoted on her heel to face Sarah and shook her head every so slightly. "No, no I didn't. To be honest Sarah I…"

Sarah sat up a little straighter. "You what?" she wanted to know.

Lucy looked at her hands nervously refusing to meet her sister's eye "I've been dying to tell someone this, but… well I don't know if I should."

Sarah nodded. "You know me, Luce I won't tell a soul anything you say to me in confidence, unless…"

"Oh no, its nothing like that Sarah."

"Well then what?"

Lucy let out a breath. "She's back, back in Glen Oak."

"Who's back?"

"No one, no one you know."

Sarah shrugged standing up. Just then, someone knocked and Kevin's voice could be heard outside the door. "Lucy, Sarah?"

"Come on Mommy", Savannah called. "We gots to go to church, they is waiting for us"

"Mommy's coming sweetheart", said Lucy, catching Sarah's eye meaningfully before they headed out to join the family.

********

People filed quickly into Glen Oak Community Church, parishioners trying to get their seats before Reverend Kinkirk's sermon began. Some mingled around the first couple pews, catching up with the four of the Camden brood—Matt, Mary, Simon, and Ruthie—who hadn't been home in a long while, or swooning over little Baby Kevin fast asleep in his carrier

"Daddy," Savannah said pulling on Kevin's shirtsleeve from where she sat in his arms.

"Yes princess."

"Can I pwease sit widh Auntie Ruth and Uncle Simon today?"

"I don't see why not, but don't you want to sit with Grandma, Kevvy and me like always?"

The little four-year-old beckoned with her small hand asking her father to incline his ear. "Daddy", she said in a loud whisper. "Kevvy snores."

Everyone within hearing distance erupted in laughter and Kevin handed Savannah over to Ruthie who settled her niece onto her lap as Lucy made her way up to the pulpit, clearing her throat.

"Good morning", she said. A few parishioners echoed the greeting. "I'd like to welcome any guest among us today, most especially my siblings. As many of you know my brother Simon graduated from Washington State earlier this week with a bachelor's in Business and Accounting, so most of the clan came home for the occasion. Matt and Mary visiting from New York with their families, and Ruthie flew in Saturday night from Edinburgh Scotland. I know he will probably kill me for embarrassing him like this later, but Simon I'd just like to say from our family not to mention all of Glen Oak, we are all so proud of you and wish you all the best!"

"Yay Uncle Simon!" Savannah cheered wiggling out of a laughing Ruthie's lap just enough to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Simon kissed her back abashed, shooting a death glare in his older sister's direction, but Lucy didn't seem to notice and after the applause died down she continued with her speech. "My sermon today is about the real meaning of truth…"

********

An hour and a half later, the whole Camden family was standing on the church's front lawn waiting for Eric and Lucy to finish greeting people so they all go back to Eric and Annie's for Sunday lunch

"I am going to kill her", Simon muttered under his breath after being released from another nostalgic parishioner's rib-crushing embrace.

"Oh come on," Ruthie said smiling. "It's just Lucy being Lucy."

"Did you really expect anything less?" asked Mary rolling her eyes.

Simon shook his head.

"Don't worry about it man", Kevin chimed in coming up behind Simon to clap him on the back reassuringly. "I'm the one who married her and even _I_ never know what to expect. But what fun would it be if I did?"

"_Nada,"_ Carlos replied, answering the rhetorical question. The others laughed rolling their eyes at him but Kevin nodded enthusiastically.

"That's my point," he said, and then he turned to his daughter. "Vannah do you want to hear a story?"

"Is it a faiwy tale", Savannah inquired excitedly.

"Yes in fact it is," her father answered

"Oh this should be good!" Matt chuckled.

Kevin ignored him and cleared his throat ceremoniously. "Once long ago, when Princess Savannah was just a baby her mommy Queen Lucy went onto the castle balcony and proclaimed loud enough for everyone in the town square below to hear, just how hot and sexy her husband King Kevin was. Hearing this the King rushed heroically out onto the balcony, swept his Queen off her feet and carried her to the awaiting carriage where they rode of into the sunset. Nine months later Princess Savannah was presented with a brother the very handsome Prince Kevvy and the little family lived happily ever after. The end."

Savannah felt her father's forehead with the back of her small hand. "Daddy if you feels hot you gots to have Auntie Sarah check for a feber", she advised seriously.

"Speaking of hot", Carlos said when they finished laughing. "Check out that _chica rubio _over there!"

The humor instantly drained from Mary's face and eyes flashed at him in a way her siblings knew meant trouble. "Carlos Rivera the only way you should be looking at any blonde girl is if I dye my hair, unless you want to sleep on the lawn tonight which I'm sure my lovely brother-in-law can arrange!" She winked at Kevin who nodded timidly from his position behind Ruthie where he was cowering slightly.

"Oh _amor_ you know I love you", Carlos pleaded putting his arms around his scowling wife. "Besides she's not looking at me, she's looking at your _hermano."_

"Which of Mary's brothers is she looking at?" Sarah asked, snuggling into Matt as she whipped her head around to stare at the tall honey-blonde.

"_Lo siento", _Carlos apologized quickly. "She's looking at _su hermano_ Simon."

"Who is?" Mary and Ruthie squealed in unison, turning to peek.

"Is that…?" Ruthie asked staring intently at the girl.

Mary shook her head. "No way it can't be!"

"It is!" Ruthie confirmed.

After a while Matt gave a low whistle of recognition. "Whoa! Glen Oak California, you miss a little you miss a lot." Sarah stayed silent, her eyes fixed on a tree across the lot.

"Simon, when did she get here?" Ruthie wanted to know.

"She's real pwetty", Savannah observed, "Idn't she Daddy?"

Kevin snapped back to attention having detached himself from the conservation. "Yes princess", he agreed, "she's very pretty. Do we know her?" he asked.

"We know her", said Simon.

"What's her name, Unwcle Simon?"

"Her name", he answered softly, "is Deena."

**Never expected her to come back did you guys? smile. Thanks for reading. Go ahead and push the button you know you want to.**


	3. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Chapter Three The Truth Will Set You Free**

**As you guys can see we try to post every two to three weeks. I'm usually pretty good about it if Gilmoregirl reminds me but reviews always make us update faster ~hint hint~ Enough of my babbling. Enjoy the first new chapter of 2010**

Eric and Lucy had been trying extract themselves from parishioners for over ten minutes now so they could go home, but as anyone who knew her could say trying to extract yourself from a conversation with Gertrude Beaker was about as useful as going the wrong way in a dead end neighborhood. "…Oh Eric, I remember", she was saying now, "quite a few years ago now when you and Annie had just brought that dog of Simon's from the pound, and the adorable little thing chewed the living daylights out of every pair of shoes you owned. Simon had to sell lemonade on this very lawn to pay you back. I just cannot believe our Simon's graduated college! Why only yesterday he was that towheaded little boy…"

Eric forced a chuckle. "Time sure flies, doesn't it Mrs. Beaker."

"Truer words were never spoken", the woman agreed turning on Lucy who stood there with her sleeping son's tiny fingers wrapped around the hem of her clerical robe, his little face smeared with sticky magenta goo. "You better make sure this little pumpkin doesn't grow up too fast", she advised.

"Will do Mrs. Beaker", the young woman replied politely. "But if you'll excuse us we should really go home so I can help Mom get lunch on the table. Feeding a house full of Camdens is too big a job for one person."

Mrs. Beaker nodded her head so much that Lucy was waiting for it to pop "Of course it's a big job with a clan the size of yours. It was very rude of me to keep you so long but you know how I get carried away

"Happens to the best of us", Eric assured her. "See you next Sunday Mrs. Beaker." When she was out of earshot he rolled his eyes.

"That woman could talk a leprechaun's ear off", he muttered making Lucy laugh.

"We should really be getting home now", Annie started to say but cut off when she saw her grandson. "Why does little Kevvy look like a Crayola commercial gone wrong?"

Savannah gaped at her little brother. "Mommy you forgots to teach Kevvy the wules bout finger paints."

"Which are?" Kevin prompted.

"Paint ownly looks pwetty on paper", Savannah recited.

Kevin nodded approvingly. "Good girl",

"That's not paint honey", Lucy assured her, laughing. "It's lipstick. The ladies at Mommy's church love to kiss babies. But Daddy can give him a bath while Mommy helps Grandma with lunch--"

Lucy stopped mid sentence, her eyes wandering over to Simon whose feet were practically Super-glued to the ground. "What's up with you?" she asked, furrowing her brows. Then she saw the blond in the distance. "Is that? Oh my God it is… Simon are you gonna say something to her?"

"Like what Luce?"

"_Hola _usually works", Carlos pointed out.

"Thank you Sherlock", Simon snapped rolling his eyes.

"If you don't say something we will", Mary threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"Hey Deena." Mary called. The blond looked over holding her glance curiously on Simon for a long second.

"_Mary_!" Simon hissed

"Too late dude", Kevin said. Deena's eyes lit up and she hurried in their direction.

"You really shouldn't tease him like that", Eric admonished his oldest daughter a little smile betraying him.

"She's coming over", Mary sang. Simon turned to run but he didn't have time.

"Simon?" she asked. "Simon Camden is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me.

"Wow, you—you look great."

"So do you…" he stammered, "it's, it's been a long time."

The rest of the family had drifted toward their respective cars in order to give Simon some privacy, but now Annie approached them pulling the girl into a hug. "Deena honey, it's been a while."

"Too long Mrs. Camden." Deena replied, smiling. Simon remembered her smile; the way her two front teeth stuck out just a little bit still made him go weak at the knees. He grabbed hold of a tree truck to steady himself before anyone noticed and tried to tune back into the conversation.

"We were just headed home for lunch," Annie was saying. "Would you like to join us?"

"_Please say yes,"_ Simon begged silently. "_Please say yes."_

Deena's face fell. "I'd love to but I can't," she said, "I already have plans with someone."

"Someone?" Simon repeated too quiet for anyone to hear.

"That's too bad." Annie replied, "Consider it an open invitation. Come anytime, all right."

Simon watched Deena nod as he headed for Kevin's van.

***~*~*~*~***

Later that afternoon, Matt was sitting outside on the front porch swing watching Jamie and Johnny tumble around on the lawn. Suddenly there was a loud thud.

Matt laughed. "Sneaking around was never your strong suite little bro."

Simon chuckled nervously. "Screen door's off the hinge again. Matt can we talk?"

The twenty eight year old scooted over raising his eyebrows. "Sure what's on your mind?"

"Was it just me or was Lucy abnormally quiet at lunch?" Simon asked.

Matt shrugged. "Not many people know what to say when Kevin and Carlos go on one of their 'someday we'll be ruled by robots' rants."

"No it isn't that. Normally she just rolls her eyes at them like the rest of us but today she was quiet, really quiet. Lucy's never quiet _unless_ she's hiding something."

Matt snorted. "Oh come on Simon! What would _Lucy_ know that the rest of us don't already? When we were growing up she was always the _last _to know stuff. The _very_ last even after Sam and David." Matt's eyes lit up and he smacked his forehead. "I am so stupid. This is about Deena isn't it?"

"So what if it is?" Simon growled.

"Whoa. Uh-uh," Matt shook his head furiously. "I know what you're thinking Simon, but no. Lucy couldn't have known about Deena. She seemed just as surprised as the rest of us. It's not like a person who's as bad a liar as Lucy couldn't cover something like that up. By the way why is Deena back in Glen Oak?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, she did say something but I don't know if I heard right?"

Matt gasped slightly. "Do tell."

But Simon was off on his own train of thought "You know, I think that might be what Lucy and Sarah were talking about this morning."

"Interesting, very interesting," Matt stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Now that's something worth investigating. Jamie, Johnny who wants to go next door for a little visit?"

"Hey you guys." Ruthie jogged around the corner wiping her forehead on the sleeve of her T-shirt. "Did I hear you say you were going to Lucy's?"

Matt and Simon looked at each other. "We were going to," Simon replied. "But what do you say, little sister, to resuming your old role as family sneak?"

"I say I don't like the sound of this!" Ruthie's wispy eyebrows knitted together as she considered. "What is _this_ exactly?"

"Just a little reconnaissance mission", Matt assured her. "What do you say?"

"Reconnaissance huh. I'm in"

***~*~*~*~***

"Okay", Lucy said coming back down the stairs. "It took a while but I finally got Kevin to go down. Emma and Grace are asleep in our other crib."

"And Vannah?" Mary asked.

"She and Charlie are in the playroom," Lucy answered. "They fell asleep in front of a Disney movie."

"Which means we should be good for at least an hour of girl talk", Mary translated. "Maybe two. So", she said taking a sip of coffee, "Ruthie, any Scottish secrets to spill?"

Ruthie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Always so subtle Mare?"

"She didn't mean it like that", Lucy pouted jutting out her lower lip. "We're just dying for some gossip is all."

"Starving", Mary agreed.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you both but I don't have anything to dish."

Lucy snorted. "Oh come on Ruth this isn't Mom or Dad you're talking to, give us bit more credit as your sisters than that."

"What do you mean?"

Lucy gave one of her annoying _let me spell this out for you_ sighs, reaching across her Formica kitchen table to clasp Ruthie hand. "Ruthie," she said softly. "You're a seventeen year old girl who's just come home from spending a parentless semester halfway across the world in Scotland. Simple logic says there's a boy somewhere in that equation."

Mary clapped her hands like a little kid who'd just been given a thousand dollars and had a Toys R Us to themselves. "Yeah boys are fun to dish about especially foreign ones!"

"What about girls?" Ruthie asked. "They can be just as fun to dish about, cant they Luce?"

"Yeah, I guess they can be"

"Especially specific girls?" Ruthie clarified.

"What's that supposed to mean 'specific girls'? Lucy wanted to know her face clouding over with suspicion.

Deciding beating around the bush was getting her nowhere; Ruthie went in for the kill. "Why was a certain blond girl at church?"

This was obvious not the question Lucy had been prepared and she was taken aback. "Oh so that's what this is about?" she grumbled. "See this is exactly why I told Sarah she as prone to prying curiosities as the two of you,"

"I'm not trying to pry!" Ruthie hated fighting with her sisters, somehow Lucy especially always put her on the early defensive.

"But we are curious", Mary finished looking at the short blond expectantly. There was something taunting in her expression as if to say, "Well look how the tables turn!" Then Mary took a calming breath, trying another tactic. "Look Lucy Simon is really emotionally vulnerable right now. Isn't it part of your job as a minister, to help people who are emotionally vulnerable? So you shouldn't feel bad about telling us anything because that what we're trying to do."

"All right", Lucy sighed defeated. "If you want to know so bad, Deena is back in Glen Oak because Mr. Stewart is getting remarried next month and she's the maid of honor."

"But why does he want to get married here when the Stewarts moved away ages ago", Ruthie asked.

"Because he liked it here and so did Deena. Plus he wanted Dad to perform the ceremony because of all the help Deena got from his counseling. "

"So let me get this straight", Ruthie insisted holding up her palm. "Deena's dad is getting remarried?"

"Yeah."

"Took him long enough", Mary chuckled. "Her parents divorced like ten years ago."

"Its his third wife," Lucy explained. "She's much younger than him I'm talking by like twelve, fifteen years or something."

Mary wolf-whistled. "Hello silver fox! Where'd he meet her some sort of May-December convention?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "No. Apparently she's an aerobics instructor at the fitness club he joined."

It was Mary's turn to roll her eyes leaving Ruthie wondering if it were possible for retinas to get dizzy. "Yeah and I was the first person to bring her pet chimp Charlotte up in space."

Ruthie hooted. "A chimp huh? Where was I when this happened? I hope what's her name didn't make Happy jealous!"

Lucy laughed too. "I think her name was Chartreuse or something? And anyway a chimp is better than ferrets. Hey Ruth remember when you and Simon smuggled ferrets into the house?"

"Yes and as I recall I was only six."

Mary stamped her foot. "Can we stop making fun of me and my poor little chimp and get back on subject please?"

"But its so fun", Ruthie whined.

Mary ignored that. "Are right, so where are Deena and her Dad staying?" she asked Lucy.

"Where else, the Glen Oak Lodge? It's the only good hotel we have around here. So Ruth, you can go and report back to Simon before he and Matt get suspicious. Besides I think I hear Kevin Jr."

Ruthie nodded. "That's all right. I should probably help Mom get dinner on the table anyway. Give all the kids kisses for me."

With that Ruthie ambled over to her parents house, let herself in the back way and shut the door

Mary looked after her concerned. "Lucy", she hissed grabbing her little sister's wrist. "Do you want Ruthie going to go back off to Scotland and the last words you said to her were dismissive?"

"I have a feeling she's not going back."

"Oh right," Mary scoffed. "You've had a lot of feelings before Lucy."

"And most of them have been right."

"Are you sure this one is", Mary said.

"I'm sure."

***~*~*~*~***

"What's the verdict?" Matt's voice inquired when he heard Ruthie reenter the house. She followed the sound of her brother's voice down the hallway.

The scene when she walked into the kitchen made her choke back laughter. Jamie and Johnny were sitting at the table playing "Band" with a couple wooden spoons and some of Annie's cooking pots. But that was not what shocked Ruthie the most.

"Are you two guys actually _cooking?"_ she giggled gaping at her older brothers.

"Just because we're men doesn't mean we're bad cooks", Matt pointed out. "That's just an unfortunate and offensive stereotype of society!"

"Way to fight the power Marion Webster", Ruthie snorted sitting in the empty kitchen chair and swinging her nephews on her lap. "Hey boys, let's watch Daddy and Uncle Simon _attempt_ to cook our dinner."

"Daddy no cook, Daddy no cook!" the two year old Camdens giggled clapping their hands.

"Daddy can so cook", Matt protested feigning hurt. "Ruthie tell them what amazing pancakes I used to make on the mornings Mom and Dad would sleep in."

"Yeah and it just so happens I was the genius of my junior high Home Ec class!" Simon added.

Smirking, Ruthie sat James and John back on the floor and came over to the stove to examine her brothers' handiwork. When she did, her body shook with suppressed laughter.

"What" Simon inquired raising his eyebrows, "did I do now?"

It was a few minutes before Ruthie could stop laughing long enough to answer. "Um Mr. Genius", she chuckled. "In order to _cook_ the pasta you have to _put_ the pasta in the pot."

"What do you I'm stirring?"

Matt walked behind him and peeked over the pot's rim. "Looks like really salty boiling water to me", he answered laughing along with Ruthie.

"Oh man", Simon cried scanning the immediate area frantically. "What did I do with the pasta?"

"Would this be it?" Ruthie asked with a smirk, shaking the box so that the dry noodles rattled around. "Hidden behind the cookie jar?"

"Oh yeah", Simon said guiltily. "Before you came in the boys kind of wanted a snack and…"

"And who wants to be the bad guy and tell them it would spoil their appetites?" Ruthie finished nodding sarcastically.

"Exactly my point!" said Simon.

"Do you wanted to hear what I found out from my little mission or not?" his sister snapped.

"Tell me", he cried pulling her out into the yard yet again.

"Matt", Ruthie hollered over her shoulder. "Try to salvage the pasta, so we can all be nourished at a halfway decent hour tonight. Don't let it get all mushy though. If you need help get Sarah!"

When she was alone with Simon on the lawn Ruthie took a deep breath. "From what Luce told me Deena seems legit", she reported.

"That's good." The way Simon sighed it seemed like the weight of the world was lifting off his shoulders. "She isn't here to…to see anyone is she? Anyone _else_?"

"Don't worry." Ruthie shook her head. "She's here because Mr. Stewart is getting married for the third time and he wanted to do it here in Glen Oak. She's the maid of honor."

"Oh", Simon hung his head. "Here my big ego thought just maybe it had something to do with me."

"Simon did I say…?"

"You didn't say anything wrong Ruth", he assured her hastily. "It's my fault for being so arrogant. I mean obviously I wasn't thinking straight. How big a head do I have to have to think that I could influence another person so much, especially a person I broke up with really long time ago. I mean she's probably moved on in the past eight years. I have. I almost got married myself for heaven's sake. Her father's wedding is a perfectly legit reason for Deena to come back; of course she would come back for it. I had no right to expect she was coming back for me even it will be my dad or sister performing the ceremony." He stopped finally running out of breath. He was shocked to find Ruthie laughing.

"What?" he grumbled sourly not appreciating how she made light of him spilling his guts. "Would you mind telling me what the hell is so funny?"

Simon's glare did nothing to calm Ruthie down, in fact it made her crack up more, "Simon Camden you stop babbling now!" she said, slight irritation beginning to show through her laughing eyes. "To me anyway. Get off your lazy butt go to the Glen Oak Lodge and say all this to Deena herself. "

Simon was shocked by this little speech "That wasn't blunt at all."

"I'm your sister", Ruthie told him. "Sugarcoating things isn't in the job description. I tell it like it is."

"You sure do", Simon replied standing up. He couldn't help chuckling to himself a little. Ruthie took advantage of his back being turned and stuck her foot out to kick him softly but still enough to make Simon wince. "What did I say?" she inquired growling like she did as a little girl when she didn't get her way.

"The Lodge right. All right all right I'm going."

**~*~*~*~***

Simon stood in the lobby of the Glen Oak Lodge debating his sanity. Was he willing to put his heart on the line again this quickly after being left at the alter. Now Simon finally understood when Ruthie had meant about her heart being so tender after Martin left. But then again no matter what she said he knew Ruthie was still getting over Sandy having Martin's baby and wasn't sure if he should trust her with relationship advice at this point. What was he thinking? Ruthie always gave good advice and the way seeing Deena at the church this morning made his heart flutter had to mean something, right?"

"Hey sonny can I help you with something?" The lady behind the desk looked at him from behind her half-rimmed glasses. "You've been drumming on the desk for ten minutes now?"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I didn't realize I was doing it. I'm just…"

"Nervous about something." the woman supplied. It was an assumption not a question.

"Well yeah, yeah I am."

"And you're working up the courage to ask me if I can look up her room number for you."

"That would be nice. The room would under the name Zachery Stewart."

"Here it is… Zachery Stewart fourth floor room nineteen. Take care now"

"Thank you for your help," said Simon heading for the open doors of the elevator.

Simon was sure everyone on the fourth floor would've been able to hear his shaky footsteps if the hotel's hallways weren't carpeted but thankfully they were. Nervously he scanned the gold plates of the closed doors on the odd side of the hallway…13, 15, 17, 19. Nineteen there it was. Simon froze outside the door, this was harder than he thought it would be, somehow he was wondering why he had scribbled a note on a piece of hotel stationary and slipped it under the door. As soon as they question arose in his head he had his answer: He had wanted to see her again, to know what it felt like to touch her golden hair, to see the smile that used to be his own personal sun beam. If that hadn't been true Simon wouldn't have let Ruthie to convince him to come here.

Gathering courage while he still held his resolve he knocked rapidly on the dark maple door. The knob turned slowly and suddenly she was there in the doorway, smiling his smile.

"Ruthie said you would be here", he whispered.

"I was hoping she would. I didn't convince my dad to get married here in Glen Oak for nothing."

Simon laughed, he was so thrilled he wanted to jump up and down. You do know Dad or Lucy could've flown out to perform the ceremony."

"But then when would I get to see you. I missed you Simon I really missed you."

"You don't know how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that!"

**And now the really good stuff begins. Again reviews make our day so please press the button. Seriously do it or I'll get pouty**


	4. Send Offs And Second Chances

**AN I know I'm a little early with this update but I couldn't wait to put it up and get feedback. Plus it will tide you over if Gilmoregirl or I can't update for a while. Ideas and constructive criticism are as always welcome Onward with Chapter 4!**

**A Send Off And A Second Chance **

"I'd love to know what brilliant fool decided to hide my stuff", someone yelled from the top floor. "My flight is in five hours and as we all know it takes _forever_ to get through the security checkpoints!" Crashing could be heard around the Camden house as Annie and Eric tried to help Ruthie locate the luggage she had used when she went to Scotland in the first place. "Those things didn't just grow legs and run away Ruthie honey", Annie consoled her gently. "Which means they have got to be around here somewhere."

"That's it!" Sam complained throwing his pencil down. "It too loud to think in this place let alone do math!"

"That will teach you not to leave homework until the last twenty minutes before school Monday morning", said Simon bopping each of his ten-year-old brothers on the head as he came through the kitchen making some of the milk from their cereal bowls slop over.

"We don't need to know the order of operations." David protested massaging his temple. "Matt and Sarah already know that stuff. They're doctors." Simon laughed. "That's true but they went to medical school for a long time to learn all that stuff." The boys raised their eyebrows looking at each other worriedly. "They don't let fourth graders into medical school do they?" Sam asked.

"'Fraid not", Simon replied, "but I think I can help. The order of operations is simple if you just learn the sentence: Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally."

"We don't have an Aunt Sally", David pointed out. But secretly he second guessed himself glancing unsure between Sam and Simon. It had happened before. His mind's eye flashed back to the day when Grandpa Charles visited to tell Annie that she had a half-sister—the kids' Aunt Lily—from an extramarital affair Charles had a long ago. "We _don't_ have an Aunt Sally do we?"

"No", Simon answered. "That is just one of those funny little sentences people use to remember things, like the order of operations: Parentheses Exponents Multiplication Division Addition Subtraction. Easy huh?"

"Yeah", David agreed. "Piece of cake."

"How many more of those memory thingamajigs do you got?" Sam wanted to know. "We have a history test after lunch and we spent all night playing PS3 at our friend Nick's house"

"Nice going Sam," David hissed through his teeth as Simon raised his eyebrows reproachfully. He wondered how his brothers would ever survive college with study habits like that, then began to wonder when he had started to sound like Eric than he ever thought he would. "Simon?" the twins called waving in front of his eyes. "You aren't going to rat us out Mom are you?"

"Well it's your lucky day Lindy. Mom, Dad and I have to get Ruthie to the airport for her 1:00pm flight back to Scotland. That means you have an extra twenty minutes to work on the bus ride." As if on cue, a horn could be heard a block or two in the distance.

"Boys you've got to get a move on!" Annie's voice floated down two flights of stairs as she helped Ruthie empty her dresser drawers into the finally found suitcases.

"We are Mom", they promised speaking as one unit. "Bye Ruthie, we love you."

"Love you too", Ruthie shouted "See you guys soon."

"Have a nice day you guys", Simon said ushering Sam and David out the door as he handed them two brown-bagged lunches. After his brothers left Simon decided to wait out the of free time he had before accompanying his little sister to the airport by looking through the Internet classifieds. Simon had been thinking for a long time, now that he was twenty (almost twenty-one) and had a college degree it was time to stop leeching off his parents (though if Annie ever knew how he felt she would insist that her baby boy could never be considered a leech) and move out. But last time he checked apartments and townhouses cost money, which required a job. If he were lucky there would be an open apartment in a neighborhood close to the Lodge so he could see Deena as much as he liked. There it was again. Just thinking her name made her remember last night when they finally confessed how much they had missed each other. It had been so sweet to finally say out loud but the rational side of his brain was screaming warnings right and left not to rush into any relationship too quickly.

Simon was so caught in the moment that the cordless was on its second ring before he even heard it. Having a gut feeling as to who it was he rushed to intercept the call before one of his parents could pick up the other line. _"Just keep them busy for one more minute please Ruth",_ he pleaded with his sister quietly. "_Please_."

"What'd you say?" Deena's sweet voice asked. Simon started realizing he had spoken out loud.

"Just that we're lucky Mom and Dad are helping Ruthie find something", his explanation tumbling out. "Deena you really shouldn't have called the house phone. What if someone besides Ruthie or me had picked up?"

"I know but I wanted to talk to you. I keep thinking about last night. We should go for it Simon we should try again because life may not give us a third chance."

"I feel the same way but Deena we can't just jump into this headfirst like this—it isn't rational."

"So? Love isn't rational Simon. I saw you twice: yesterday and last night, and there was something there, I felt it. Do you know why I came back here Simon?"

"Lucy said it was for your dad's wedding."

"We yes, of course but… I know it sounds selfish but you were at least a small part. I came to church yesterday morning because I was hoping to see you. I think I still love you, Simon! Don't you think you could love me?

"I don't know. I think I could. Trust me, Deena, I want to—I really want to. Think about it though… we haven't seen each other in eight years. Things can change a heck of a lot in eight years."

A buzzing noise alerted the two that someone else had joined in on the conversation from upstairs. Simon held his breath nervously. "Cool it you two", Ruthie advised in a hiss. "I really need to hightail it to the airport now or risk losing my flight. Besides Mom and Dad are starting to get suspicious of where you are!" Simon cursed at her in his mind, he really did want to keep talking—if not to iron out the confusing details of the last twenty or so hours—than just to hear her voice.

"I've got to go now", he admitted reluctantly. "Let's meet for dinner tonight and talk, get to know each other again."

"Simon, you need to hustle it up son!" Eric commanded. "If you're planning to see your sister off we need to leave in five minutes."

"Coming Dad", he replied before turning his attention back to the angel on the other end of the line. "Where do you want to meet? How about The Varsity, say 7:30. Okay I'll see you soon. Bye."

Hanging up the cordless, Simon sprinted out to the van where his parents and Ruthie were waiting impatiently. Eric had already started the engine.

"Who was that on the phone?" was the first thing out of Annie's mouth.

"No particular person", Simon answered, quickly thinking as he went. He moved a suitcase out of the way, and hoisted himself into the car. "I've been looking for a job lately but not many people will trust a kid fresh out of college with their money these days. A friend's mom works at Sparrow Bridge National Bank and she said there are a couple openings for tellers. She promised to put in a good word for me at work today."

"That would be wonderful son!" Eric said enthusiastically, putting on the brake as the car pulled up to a red light.

"Yeah pretty awesome", Simon agreed halfheartedly. He cast a surreptitious look at Ruthie who was staring at her lap, immensely interested all of the sudden in the loose thread on her skirt. "Jeez sis", he laughed. "With as many shoes as you brought you must be hoping to clothe half of the homeless population in Scotland!" Ruthie reached over to slap him sticking out her tongue.

Eric gazed into the rear view mirror reproachfully as he took Exit 983 off the highway and began to circle the airport's full lot. "Your mother and I have always tried to teach you that charity begins at home but philanthropy is something that should never get lost in translation."

"Very true", said Annie. "Eric that family's pulling out", she added pointing to an emptying spot.

"I'm on it", her husband responded, parking the car. Simon was about to remind them that he had only been joking around but stopped, it was almost impossible to fight off both his parents at the same time.

Annie swiveled around in her seat to face Ruthie who was anxiously looking at her watch for the umpteenth time. "Don't worry honey", she promised. "Three hours is plenty of time" Ruthie didn't hear her mother because she was too busy searching hysterically through the many pockets of her duffel. "Damn it", she muttered

"Ruth Jennifer Camden!" Eric scolded severely.

"What is it?" Simon asked, bounding up so fast he hit his head on the roof of the car, and doing so employed a few choice words of his own earning a glare from his father.

"I left my boarding slip on the kitchen counter", Ruthie groaned.

Simon jaw dropped. "Okay well… don't panic. Let's just drive back and get it."

"We don't have time to drive back", his father replied. "Not if your sister plans on making her flight. Ruthie, I told you to make sure you had it!"

"I'm _so_ sorry Dad!"

"Don't raise your voice to your father", Annie reprimanded sharply. Placing a calming hand on her husband's shoulder she snapped into problem solving mode. "Simon's right honey," she added to Eric in an undertone, "Panicking doesn't help anyone. Simon help your sister look for her boarding slip while you unload and meet your father and I at security in ten minutes."

"All right." Simon popped the trunk and came around the car to meet Ruthie at the luggage pile.

Ruthie waited until her parents were out of earshot to catch his eye. "Sorry about your head", she apologized

"It's okay", he replied letting out a big _oomph_ as he set down the heaviest backpack. "But I'm assuming you didn't leave your boarding pass on the kitchen counter?"

"Nope", she affirmed with a sly half smile. "Don't worry I'll "find" it later. I just wanted a minute alone with you before I leave. So tell me about this "job interview" of yours."

"I'm meeting her at The Varsity for dinner at 7:30."

His sister nodded approvingly. "What else?"

"Well I was thinking of maybe taking a walk by The Bluff, you know if it isn't too crowded." Aha. Ruthie wasn't fooled for a second. Everybody with straw for brains knew that no one simply "walked by" The Bluff. The Bluff was a spot just out of town were the smooth stone perch stuck out just far enough for people to stick their feet in the bay and watch the moon.

She smiled—when she was sure he wasn't looking—it was nice to see Simon so happy again just five short days after his epic fail of a graduation party. (Though considering the drastic change in her brother's mood the time when he loved Rose much less lamented her loss seemed a lifetime away) But it sounded to Ruthie like Deena was the one person who could make Simon smile again. It was nice to see him finally with a woman he deserved.

***~*~*~*~***

Five hours later Simon was laughing to himself as he cleared the supper dishes. The day had been interesting to say the least. Annie and Eric had so relieved when Ruthie miraculously found her boarding pass and ticket, which were supposedly stuffed in Simon's coat pocket for safekeeping. After that the three bystanders took turns giving Ruthie a suffocating hug. She promised a sobbing Annie that she would come home for the Thanksgiving/Christmas holidays and told them to give everyone her love. Simon had to help Eric surgically loosen his mother's hold but not before Ruthie gave her word that she would call home as soon as her plane touched down in Scotland. As his sister went off with her friends from the exchange program Simon swore he saw her wink at him and whisper "Good luck" when their parents had turned away.

Missing dinner was a closer call than Simon had hoped for but he made the excuse that he was meeting his friend at The Varsity to hear about his future employment and didn't want to be full. Gazing at his watch as he dried the last dish Simon realized it was already 7:10 and dashed into the front hall to get his coat.

"We're crossing our fingers for you"; Lucy called from the living room where she and Annie were having a cup of coffee while Sam and David played Candy Land with Savannah. It was Kevin's night to put little Kevvy Junior to bed.

"Thanks," Simon replied. "I'll need it."

***~*~*~*~***

It wasn't until he and Deena were in a booth at The Varsity that Simon had the opportunity to glance around the restaurant thankful that none of father blabby parishioners had chosen tonight to dine out. Those people would rip his job alibi to shreds in nothing flat.

"_But that doesn't matter now", _he reminded himself looking at Deena in her white blouse and periwinkle skirt, her honey-colored hair slightly wavy. "_Your out with an angel."_

"Do I have something on my face", Deena laughed nervously, blushing a bit as she took a ketchup-covered fry from the plate the departing waiter had put in front of them.

"No, no, no," Simon assured her. "Everything's fine."

"I can't believe you already graduated from college", she said nostalgically sipping her Coke. "You seem so much more mature than me."

"Not by that much, you only have a semester of vet school left. Did you know Matt and his wife Sarah are doctors?"

"Really that's great!" It sounded like she really meant it too; one of many awesome things about Deena was that she always seemed genuinely interested in whatever Simon found to babble about. He chewed his burger savoring that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, well you know my Uncle Hank is the gynecologist that delivered Matt, Sam and David. He got Matt a job at the hospital and Matt loved it, not at first but eventually. Now Matt works side by side with him. Sarah is a pediatrician. They have twin toddlers, Jamie and Johnny. What made you want to become a vet?"

She shifted to look at him, finishing the last of the drink. "When my dad and I moved away, your dad referred us to somebody he knew up in Baltimore, Reverend Hanley. The year I was sixteen Dr. Bailey from the hospital in Baltimore said if I was still in remission this checkup she would release me out of pediatrics and I would continue to see the doctor there who specialized in treating adults. I was terrified that the leukemia would come back and I would be treated with the babies forever. Besides that, everything that I—and everybody who rooted for me—worked for would fall apart. Reverend Hanley suggested I do something to service others so I started working at the animal shelters around town. I've been in remission now for thirteen years."

"That's great", Simon cried. By this time tears were welling up in her eye and people were staring at Simon like he was some sort of monster. He felt guilty for even mentioning vet school, knowing that Deena's leukemia was a touchy subject.

"Check please", he hailed the waiter, deciding in was best to get out of here with some of his dignity and her pride intact.

The weather was chilly for a night in late May, Simon noticed seeing goose bumps rising on his date's arm. "Here take my coat", he offered wrapping it around her shoulders. "I can take you back to the hotel now…if you want me to."

Deena shook her head. "No thanks, Charlotte's there forcing my dad to help her with the wedding plans. She has a binder like five inches thick. Besides I want to hang out with you some more"

"You do?" he cried. "Even after I made you cry."

Deena laughed, like a thousand wind chimes. "You think you were the one who made me cry! Simon that's crazy."

"It is?"

"Yes! Anyway I was crying because, in that moment—back there at the restaurant—I was so happy. Being in remission, it's the greatest, most natural high ever. I feel as if I'm floating, like nothing bad can ever happen to me again. Just before we left Baltimore, Dr. Bailey called, she told me based on this year's test results she was almost assuredly optimistic that the leukemia was gone for good. That's when I convinced my dad and Charlotte to get married here—by your dad because I wanted to tell him and you the good news! Besides, it was perfect because Charlotte had been begging us to see where I grew up for the longest time." She laughed again, hoarser this time as she caught her breath.

Simon stayed silent for a while even after Deena finished trying to find words that could accurately express his happiness but there were none. She waited patiently but he didn't say anything. Instead Simon picked her up right there on the public sidewalk and began spinning her around and around until she burst out laughing. He wanted to hold on to her, to touch her tenderly and never let her go but he stopped himself. There had to be something more than that to this relationship because Deena meant more to him than any girlfriend he'd had in a long, _long _time.

He laughed with her, finally setting her on her feet again. "Okay", he gasped still regaining his composure. "What do you want to do?"

"It's so pretty when the sun sets"; Deena whispered gazing at the fading pink of the western sky. "Will you watch it with me Simon? We can head over to The Bluff now and we wont miss it."

Simon nodded. "The Bluff it is." Intertwining his fingers with hers they made it to The Bluff in record time. Miraculously for a night in late spring they were the only couple there but Simon couldn't help being a little thankful for that. Deena oohed softly kicking her bare ankles in the bay. Simon reached over grabbing two flat white pebbles and handed one to her. "You know Lucy and Mary told me once that if you skip a stone into the bay just as the sun sets you get a wish."

Deena turned to him raising her eyebrows. The sun's final light glinted brilliantly off of her blond hair. "Simon Camden is this some kind of trick?"

"Knowing my sisters it may've been but I never tried it out. You want to?"

Deena shrugged. "Why not?" Just as the sun set the two stones rippled through the bay's still water.

"Wanna tell me what you wished for?" Deena asked quietly.

Simon shook his head defiantly. "You and I both know that's against the rules. I want my wish to come true."

"Can you show me?" Deena persisted, she had a strange feeling she knew what the wish would be and no one was more surprised than her when the next words she spoke came out uncharacteristically seductive. "Pretty please? "

Simon huffed in fake-exasperation. "I guess so", he sighed theatrically, "what the heck! When did I ever pay attention to rules before?" With that he leaned toward her his head slightly cocked. "Deena will you…?" Before he could finish her lips met his halfway. After a few seconds of mutual enjoyment they broke away…too soon in Simon's opinion. "So?" He waited.

"Yes Simon I'll be your girlfriend."

**Halleluiah! Halleluiah! Sappy I know but I couldn't wait to make them officially together. For all of you Ruthie fans don't give up on us. She hasn't disappeared completely; her part will just become indirect as the story gets more Simeena-centric. As always review pretty please. **


	5. Dream Juice

**Chapter 5 Dream Juice**

It was three weeks later; the early June sun was delightfully warm. School was definitely out, and summer vacation fever was setting in. A person didn't have to look far at all if they wanted to hear kids squealing and splashing in their pools or smell a neighborhood barbecue in progress. Normally Simon Camden would be spraying Sam, David, and Savannah with the hose in his parents' front yard, today however he had spent the morning putting down first and last on a nice apartment only twenty minutes away from Eric, Annie, and the boys and fifteen minutes away from the Glen Oak Lodge. (Luckily Deena had opted to stay there while her father and his new bride Charlotte honeymooned in Fiji. Simon could only hope he could convince her to make the move more permanent.) But at least they were seeing each other tonight. When Simon had called to tell her the good news she had insisted they celebrate.

He whooped out loud happy with his morning's work, jabbed the button that opened his car's sunroof and turned the radio dial way up. The sheer volume of Jesse McCartney's _Daddy's Little Girl _surprised him and it took him a while to piece together that Lucy—who had borrowed his car last week while hers was in the shop—must have turned on KGSL some Billboard Top 100 station she loved. Looking out the window for witnesses, and finding the surrounding lawns empty, Simon sang along with the bridge of the song:

_Move your body baby let me work it_

_Looking at ya makes me wanna blow a circuit_

_And it's driving your mama crazy_

'_Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby_.

_"I think you're ready baby, Come on and get it baby,"_ Simon screeched in a falsetto drumming on the steering wheel Suddenly Simon's cell phone sounded, the polyphonic chorus of Bohemian Rhapsodyalmost rebuking the twenty-year-old for his momentary lapse in musical judgment. Cheeks flushed, Simon silenced the radio. The caller ID flashed: _Luce_.

"Hello", he answered, still catching his breath.

"Hi", Lucy laughed. "Was I interrupting something? I'll make this quick. "

"Of course you're not interrupting! What's up?"

"Can you swing by the church for a minute?" Lucy asked. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure", Simon replied. "I'll be right there."

"Simon you're lifesaver", exclaimed Lucy happily. "See you in a few." With that she hung up.

"What do you-" Simon started to say before he heard the dial tone, "need?" he finished snapping the phone shut as he furrowed his brow in confusion. Hanging up without saying goodbye was a perfectly normal thing for the Camdens (sort of a family quirk) but there was still something abrupt about the way the conversation ended that Simon didn't like.

**~*~*~*~***

Making a U-Turn, he pondered his sister's parting words, saying them to himself: _Simon you're a lifesaver. _A bitter taste rose in his throat, as a light bulb went off in his head. Suddenly having a cop for a brother-in-law became much more of a burden as Simon put enough pressure on the gas pedal to hover at the speed limit but not enough to go over, cutting the ride to the church from ten minutes to eight. To be honest Simon didn't see what harm fudging the limit by two or three miles would do—especially when, for all he knew—his father's bad heart could be hanging in the balance, but Kevin swore that as a newly reinstated officer his reputation couldn't withstand an accusation of nepotism.

Simon took the key of out of the ignition sprinting the length of the church parking lot like a runner who was inches away from the checkered flag, only coming to a halt when he was outside a door with Reverend L. Kinkirk on the nameplate. He knocked.

"Yes, yes I'm coming", he heard Lucy say in an exasperated voice that made Simon wonder whether Lou and the other deacons were up to something again, "It's me Luce", he called.

His sister opened the door. "Oh Simon", she breathed in relief, seeming oddly surprised to see him standing there considered _she_ had called _him_. "That was fast."

"Ready to go Lucy " Eric asked, coming to stand in the doorway and raising his eyebrows when he noticed Simon. "What brings you here son?"

"Dad", Simon cried hugging him, "You're ok!"

Eric chuckled, somewhat shocked as he returned the embrace. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well when I agreed to come by here Lucy called me a lifesaver and…"

"…You thought it was my life that needed saving?" Eric supplied.

Simon nodded.

"So that's why you came so fast", Lucy deduced. "Please tell me you didn't speed or Kevin would have both our heads." Simon shook his head at her. "Would you feel that way if Dad _had_ been having another heart attack?" he shot back. Eric stuck out his palm in warning, a gesture that was thankfully still effective in immediately quieting his children no matter how old they got. Then he turned to Simon, "Well I appreciate your concern son, rest assured that both me and my heart have never felt better. I'll be waiting in the car Lucy" His daughter nodded.

"Okay well if it isn't Dad's life that needed saving why did you call me over here?" Simon wanted to know.

"Dad and I have a lot to do today," Lucy explained. "Along with my regular duties I've also been shadowing him on his rounds to get a feel for how it will be when he retires and I take over for good."

"Right now we're going to the hospital to visit a few bedridden parishioners Anyway, Kevin was supposed to watch the kids tonight while Dad and I have our counseling session with newlywed and pregnant couples, but Detective Michaels needs him to work late at the station. So I was wondering if you could take Kevvy and Savannah and watch them for a while until I get home? With Sam and David at the beach with friends, Mom should be relaxing so Dad told her to go spend some time in  
Seattle with Aunt Lily Not that I don't support the idea of Mom having a break, I completely do. Especially since I've been really dependant on her lately."

"Uh-huh." Simon nodded, maybe if he kept Lucy rambling he could bow out without too much damage.

He tried not to hesitate too visibly in case it seemed like he was backing out on his duties as an uncle. As much as adored his little niece and nephew watching them would mean having to cancel on Deena who he hadn't seen in three days. He quickly reminded himself that only Ruthie knew he was seeing Deena again, which would make not wanting to break his date with her a really flimsy excuse. It would take a long time to come up with a better one, more time than he had apparently as Lucy was now tapping her foot impatiently. "So will you do it?"

"Sure", he finally conceded the well of excuses coming up dry. "Maybe I'll even let Vannah help me make some of my famous mini pizzas for dinner."

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "She'd love that! She misses all the Uncle Simon-Savannah things you used to do together and she's always asking me to make those for her supper."

Simon couldn't help smiling genuinely at that. "I'd be glad to give you the recipe ", he said. "You and Dad have to get to get to the hospital and I should be getting back home to garage. I'll see you tonight when you drop the kids off."

"Sounds good", Lucy replied grabbing her purse and heading out the door. "Hey Simon could you call Kevin at the station and tell him the plan? You can use my phone. I've already got him on speed dial." He bobbed his head flashing her the thumbs-up. Simon was about to take the phone out of its cradle when it starting ringing. His hand hovered above it debating whether or answer himself. Hanging out in his father's office as little kids, he, his brothers, and sisters had never been allowed to answer the phone in case a troubled parishioner would think they had the wrong number, so he decided against it now for that very same reason.

After the fourth ring, Lucy's answering machine picked up.Simon cracked up at the sound of his sister's voice on tape but immediately stopped when he recognized the caller.

"_Lucy,"_ a familiar voice shrieked, "_this is Rose. God, for a person trying who's trying their damnedest to get me to keep this baby you sure are hard to reach. I got that disgusting morning sickness again. That uncle of yours says it'll last another eight to twelve weeks! This pregnancy thing is a blast isn't it? Whatever. Umberto and I will meet you tonight at six to discuss the stupid birthing classes you signed me up for. Oh and for the record I never said for sure I was actually going through with the birth. I'll see you tonight._

Simon's jaw dropped, there was no way _Rose_ of all people could be pregnant. She hated kids. No it had to be a mistake, that's it a mistake.

"One that Lucy forgot to tell me about", Simon muttered darkly, his blood boiling. And even if it was true how could she ever consider aborting an innocent child. Rose was the exception to more than a few of humanity's redeeming qualities but even she couldn't be heartless. Rushing out to his car before he did something stupid, Simon hurried home to the garage. He needed to call Ruthie.

***~*~*~***

"I'm sorry, long distance connections must be horrible today or something. What did you just say?"

Simon sighed exasperated. He was sitting on his bed in the Camdens' renovated garage that he was staying in until he could move in to his own new apartment. "I said Rose is pregnant, Ruthie! You know she's expecting, knocked up, having a baby, there's a bun in the oven. "

"Okay, I get it", Ruthie interrupted. "And Rose called you personally and told you this?" Simon could hear a trace of anger make its way into his sister's voice. "The woman who broke your heart decides—when you have finally, finally gotten over her—to call and tell you that she's expecting a baby, a baby that's not even yours but Umberto's. I mean God forbid you actually found someone like Deena whom you respect and care about, oh no it has to be all about Rose!"

"Ruthie", Simon hissed looking over his shoulder cautiously checking for eavesdroppers.

"Always all about Rose!"

"Ruthie!" Simon said louder and more firmly this time.

"What?"

"Ix—nay on the abbing—blay. Deena and I haven't exactly gone public yet."

Ruthie chuckled. "People are going to find out sooner or later, they aren't idiots Simon, and by people I mean Deena. How are you going to explain this to Deena when she comes asking?"

"There's nothing to explain to Deena because Rose didn't tell me anything, she doesn't even know I know. And by the way, the only reason I know anything about this is because I went to the church to see Lucy, she wants me to watch the kids tonight as a favor. When I agreed she and Dad left so I could call and tell Kevin the plan. That's when Rose left the message on Lucy's answering machine. Lucy signed Rose and Umberto up for birthing classes and even set them up with Uncle Hank, but Rose is still complaining as always. She isn't even sure she wants to keep the baby."

Ruthie gasped. "I sure hope you mean adoption and not terminating the pregnancy."

"I don't know but Lucy is trying to convince them not to end the pregnancy and I hope they don't. Even though I don't care about Rose anymore and do care about the life of that baby!"

"I know you do. You have a big heart Simon Camden. You'll figure out something. I'll call you later okay I really have to go."

"What's his name?" Simon asked with a suspicious wink in his eye. "The guy you're rushing out on me for?"

"Who said there was a guy?" Ruthie asked.

"Ruth I'm your big brother, I do know you a little bit."

"Okay," Ruthie conceded. "His name is Scott, I met him a few days ago when my exchange group went on a daytrip to Dublin. He asked me out to dinner tonight."

"I'm happy one of us has a date", Simon said. "I have to call Deena and see if she minds postponing. I can't bring her to the house for a date until we do tell our families and I was already shanghaied into promising Lucy I would babysit. Take care little sis, I love you."

"Love you too", Ruthie said before hanging up the phone. Simon's heart flip-flopped. Not only would he have to take a rain check on his date with Deena (who he hated the idea of disappointing) but he also felt he needed to confront Lucy about the secret she'd been keeping. It was almost five thirty and Simon rushed over to the main house to meet his sister.

***~*~*~*~***

"Uncle Simon", Savannah cried, grabbing his pant leg as he ascended the porch steps. "Can I weally help you make dinner tonight like Mommy said."

Simon nodded. He was excited to know someone actually appreciated his cooking (even if it was only mini pizzas) His siblings were always teasing him about his culinary skills saying he got Eric's genes in that area

"What is we making?" Savannah wanted to know.

"It just so happens that I'm making a very delicious meal this evening, but I'll need an assistant. Would you be so kind as to help me out Ms. Kinkirk?" he asked kneeling down so that he was level with his young niece.

"Yeah", Savannah giggled.

"Good", Simon agreed getting up off the concrete patio. "Vannah do you know where your Mommy is?"

"Yeah. She's inside with Grandma."

"Why don't we go find her?" Simon suggested bending down so that Savannah could wrap her arms around his neck; her little legs locking around his abdomen. "Alley oop", he grunted, lifting her up as he kicked the front door open.

"Simon?" Lucy called, "is that you?"

"In here Mommy", Savannah answered laughing as she her uncle set her upright. A frazzled twenty-five-year-old rushed in juggling her fussy eleven-month-old in her arms. "I changed Kevin's diaper before we came over but he didn't want to eat so if he gets hungry just give him some Cheerios. Put him to bed around seven but Savannah can stay up to eight if she's good. Either Kevin or I should be here around eight thirty at the latest."

"Okay", Simon reached out to take his crying nephew whom Lucy gratefully handed over. "Lucy I think we need to talk", he started to say but Lucy was already fumbling around in her purse.

"Can we do it some other time ", his sister yelled, "I'm already running really, really late! Have you seen my car keys—?"

Balancing Baby Kevvy on his hip Simon stretched his free hand so that his fingertips skimmed the foyer table snagging the keys his sister had put there moments earlier and jangling them in front of her. She took them looking relieved. "Where's Mom", Simon asked.

"Since the twins are on vacation Mom decided to have a girls weekend with Aunt Lily in Seattle", Lucy responded. "She just told me about it this morning which is why I called you to babysit on such short notice. Did you not know that? I figured you would living ten feet away in the garage and everything?"

"_Only for a couple more weeks", _Simon added mentally thinking about the apartment that would soon be his as he sat a calmed Kevvy down among some of his toys.

"All right, well I better get down to the church. You two be good for Uncle Simon", Lucy said giving each of her children a kiss on the head. "Thanks again for doing this Simon, Dad's waiting for me and there are probably a few parishioners already there."

"Bye Mommy", Savannah shouted down the drive. She stood on the porch waving until Lucy was out of sight.

***~*~*~*~***

"Let's get cooking", announced Simon twenty minutes later after giving Savannah a stern warning not to touch the stove he had just set to preheat. Kevin Junior giggled from his place in the Baby Bounce A Lot toy that had been relocated to the kitchen so Simon could keep an eye on the two children and make supper at the same time.

Walking over to the fridge Simon removed a bowl of warm pizza dough he had made earlier and a wooden cutting board covered in flour. "Okay Vannah", he instructed his niece. "You and I will roll this dough in the flour than flatten it out with the rolling pin so it gets real big just like a pancake. Can you do that?"

The three-year-old nodded, her bright eyes as big as Frisbees. Simon lifted the mound and began to demonstrate for Savannah how to knead it; their arms were soon covered up to the elbows in fine white powder. Little Kevvy clapped his hands as he watched the scene unfold from the baby bouncer, his big sister and uncle looked like snowmen from the picture books Mommy read to him.

"You look silly, Uncle Simon", Savannah burst out laughing noting his flour-covered face through the reflection of the microwave door. Simon laughed along sticking his hands in the bowl of leftover flour and smearing on her nose and cheeks. "Voila", he said taking in the finished masterpiece. "Now you look just as silly as I do."

Just as Savannah let out a gigantic sneeze the cordless phone rang vibrating in its cradle. "God bless you", Simon snickered reaching for it. "We're almost ready to put on the pizza toppings so come get me when the stove beeps alright Vannah?" Sitting on a straight-backed dining room chair within eyesight of the kitchen door, Simon clicked in to the conversation.

"Hello."

"It's me", said an angelic voice.

"Hey baby what's up?"

"Nothing much", Deena replied. "I was just wondering what time you were planning on picking me up tonight."

Simon face fell. "Oh, well…um" He had forgotten to call her tell her he had to cancel.

"You are picking me up right", she clarified, "or am I meeting you somewhere again?" Are we still doing the incognito things because I could, you know find a nice brunette wig, and I have this really cute sailor-style mini I could wear with my white peek-a-boo blouse."

Deena waited; it was while before Simon could find the words to do anything but laugh nervously. Finally patience failed her.

"Simon what are you laughing about?"

Her boyfriend gulped. "You don't know how appealing that sounds, very naughty prep school girl meets Little Dutch Girl but unfortunately I can't go out with you tonight."

"What not?" As hard as she tried to mask it Simon caught the bit of hurt in Deena's voice.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to bail but it's Kevin's night to work late and Lucy and Dad were called in to the church, so I kind of agreed to watch my niece and nephew tonight. They're next door in the kitchen.

Deena sighed. "Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then I guess."

Simon's heart dropped at the disappointed tone in his girlfriend's voice. "I didn't say that I couldn't see you tonight", he assured her. "Just that we would have to make it a date in the den because I can't leave my three-year-old niece in charge of her little brother."

"All right I guess we could do that", Deena agreed. "But since we haven't gone public no one besides Ruthie knows about us. What if your parents come home or Lucy?"

"Deena you sound twelve again", Simon teased. "Mom isn't even at home this weekend, she's in Seattle spending time with my Aunt Lily and Dad and Lucy won't be home for two hours."

The two were suddenly interrupted by a cry of "Uncle Simon!" accompanied by the beep of the oven.

"I'm coming Savannah," Simon replied, his voice returning to husky whisper as he turned his attention back to Deena. "If I'm able to get the kids in bed within a half hour that'll give us plenty of alone time. See you in thirty-one minutes. Bye babe." He hung up the phone quickly going back into the kitchen to morph back into the role of responsible uncle.

**~*~*~*~***

The clock in the den read seven thirteen, Deena would be at the front door in less than twenty minutes, Simon and Savannah were plopped in the den watching the _Sleeping Beauty_ video Savannah had brought; the former was holding a dozing little boy in his lap. Kevin had been asleep for about fifteen just as his mother had predicted. The girl however was showing a lot of stubbornness (one of the many reasons the family considered her an exact mini-me of her Lucy at that age). Savannah kept insisting that she "wadn't sweepy Uncle Simon" despite the fact that even a one-eyed pirate could see that her eyes were clearly drooping

Soon he realized how quiet the room had become and wasn't at all surprised to see his niece's head resting against the one knee not occupied by her baby brother. It seemed as if her debut as a master pizza maker had worn the poor kid out because from the sounds of her even breath she had been asleep for a while.

Simon shifted her onto the sofa for a minute so he could put Kevin down in the playpen Annie had set aside for nights like this. For a second the little boy stirred, although not quite awake as if in objection to being moved from the comfort of his uncle's lap, but after a while adjusted himself and returned to sucking his thumb peacefully. "Sweet dreams. I love you buddy", Simon whispered to him. Next he picked up Savannah's petite form hugging the little girl to him.

"I'm not sweepy Uncle Simon", she murmered drowsily into his chest immediately closing her eyes.

"Of course you aren't angel", Simon soothed. "Why don't we put you in the room Mommy used to share with Aunt Mary." Simon took her lack of objection as a _yes, _smiling to himself. The little one didn't have any strength to fight it, the only thing she could do now was succumb to sleep. "Love you Vannah", he said tucking the faded quilts warmly around her and closing the door.

As he descended the stairs once again Simon felt his pocket vibrating and flipped open up his cell phone.

"Yeah?"

"It's me I didn't want to call the house phone in case it woke up your little niece and nephew", Deena reasoned. "That was probably a good idea", Simon agreed. He loved how amazing it the small things felt, like someone having enough consideration to remember there were to sleeping kids in the house. Now he found himself wondering how he ever got he ever got through the past eight years without ever come after her—just let her go, out of sight out of mind. "Well it's not going to be like that again", he promised himself solemnly. "Where are you", he asked into the phone.

"Hmm let's see", Deena laughed. "Right outside the door."

He hopped the last few steps and threw the door open.

"Hi", she greeted him leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He closed the door behind her and ushered her in the front hall before returning the favor. "Hi", he replied kissing her back. She smiled. "Hi."

"Let's go into the living room", Simon suggested taking her hand. "So this is the newest Camden addition", Deena crooned as the two of the passed the playpen. "Who does this little one belong to?"

"This is Lucy's son, Kevin Junior", Simon answered. "He'll be one next month."

"He's so adorable", Deena declared. Simon nodded, flipping through the movie channels blindly. Looking at his dozing nephew stirred up a tidal wave of emotion through him, but it wasn't as if he didn't know why. All morning he had been thinking about Rose—well not Rose but the human being growing inside her. In his mind Simon was praying, begging God that even if Rose and Umberto absolutely refused to keep their child his dad and Lucy could convince them not to have an abortion.

"You okay honey", Deena wanted to know, waving her hand slowly in front of him.

"Yeah", Simon promised, blinking. "Yeah I'm fine, lets pick a show to watch."

"Okay", she giggled nervously propping herself so that her legs were laid on top of his.

**~*~*~*~**

The two of them had now been watching an old Harry Potter movie (one where Dan Radcliffe was still baby-faced.) _"'You've got dirt on your nose did you know?'"_ Simon quoted Hermione touching Deena's nose and making her smile. Suddenly the pitter-patter of small feet made Simon turn around. "Vannah," he scolded gently walking up to the landing and squatting before her. "It's a little late for munchkins like you to be awake."

"I don't wanna to sleep no more," the little girl protested.

"Why what's wrong sweetheart?" Simon asked softly. "Did you have a nightmare?" His niece nodded, starting to cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to stay here with us for awhile?"

"Yeah", Savannah whimpered. Simon picked her up fireman style and brought her downstairs. Deena scooted over so that the small body could fit between Simon and her. "Vannah", Simon said as the warm little form snuggled up against the two grown-ups. "This is Uncle Simon's friend Deena. We grew up together." Simon stopped. He was incredibly surprised to see Savannah lean in more toward Deena than him considering she had just met the woman seconds ago not that he minded, it was like an affirmation for Simon to have his little niece Savannah accept Deena so quickly and with virtually no explanation necessary. Despite being an only child Deena seemed to be a natural, running her fingers through Savannah's smooth blonde hair.

"Hey Savannah?" Deena whispered beckoning the child forward as if about to share a special secret, "did you know that I used to have nightmares too?"

"You had nightmares", Savannah repeated in a barely audible incredulous voice. Deena nodded solemnly. "But my mommy used to make me Dream Juice and that fixed me up real quick, do you know why?"

Savannah shook her head. "Because Dream Juice chases all the yucky dreams away", Deena explained. "How about I make you some?" Savannah hopped down from the couch extending her hand to the strange woman and practically dragging her into the kitchen. Simon smiled as that two hoping Deena remembered where Annie put the milk.

"She's out like a light", Deena observed chuckling, five minutes after Savannah consumed the heated liquid. "Oops", she said looking at her watch. "It's about time I sneak out the back door so Lucy doesn't see me when she comes to pick the kids up."

Simon sighed, pulling her close. "I wish we didn't have to hide like this. What if Lucy found out, who would it hurt? I'm a grown man."

Deena smirked, wishing he were right in that area. "She may be slightly miffed that I was over here helping you watch her daughter seeing as I'm technically a stranger." Simon pouted. As much as he to admit it because he wanted to have more time but her argument had a lot of merit. "In that case you'd better go, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She swooped down kissing him passionately before rushing out the door.


	6. Scuffles, Secrets, and Simon's News

**Chapter 6: The Matt's Out Of The Bag **

What did you want to talk about Dad?" Deena Stewart questioned. They had just finished lunch at Eddie's Pool Hall with Greg Stewart's new wife Charlotte when Greg had suggested the two of them take a stroll around the Glen Oak Promenade. Deena agreed although she was a little suspicious. Greg had always made sure Deena had everything she needed, but he was also a workaholic. The last time the two had taken a walk like this was when Greg informed his daughter he was moving back east and taking her with him.

Mr. Stewart averted his eyes staying in the patchwork of shadows supplied by the tree-lined street. "Dad?" Deena asked again grabbing the crook of his elbow. "What's up?"

He cleared his throat. "Honey we're going back east, our flight back to Virginia leaves on the seventh."

Deena froze in her tracks, her jaw dropping. "The seventh of July. That's this week, isn't it?"

"It's Thursday," Greg said nodding. "But that way we'll be home in time for Char to get over her jetlag in time to be back at work Monday."

"By 'we' I hope you mean you and Charlotte!"

"Well actually that big house I rented will seem a little empty with just the two of us", her father stammered. "We were hoping you would agree to come along."

"And leave Si—I mean Glen Oak?" Deena screeched her eyes widened in horror.

A light went off in Greg's mind. "So that's what this is about eh?" he thundered. "I knew there must have been some kind of ulterior motive for your wanting to come back to Glen Oak and here it is. You're seeing Reverend Camden's boy again aren't you?"

"No I'm not Dad!" Deena lied.

" I know you are, word gets around. You should've learned the first time that you can never trust a minister's son. You know I heard he killed a kid, uh-huh!"

"Bull," his daughter spat.

"That's what I heard. He ran over a kid riding his bike a few summers ago. Why do you he went off to college at seventeen huh? You know whatever happened to that Johnny guy you used to date. I always liked him.

Deena scoffed her cheeks heating up. "Check you sources Dad, because if I remember correctly Johnny got carted off to Juvie for almost killing Reverend Camden." she yelled. "And anyway whatever you say about Simon doesn't change my mind about staying here because I'd just as soon rot in Hell than go back east with you and Charlotte!"

Greg could hear garbled static behind him and whipped his head around. Surprisingly he found himself staring directly into the eyes of a spiky-haired man in a police uniform. "Is everything all right here sir?" the man "I got a call saying there was a disturbance in the Promenade."

"No everything's fine here Officer. Deena," Greg lowered his voice in the hopes that the staring passerby would go about their business. "Honey get a grip."

Deena shook her head defiantly; the huge lump forming in the back of her throat was threatening to choke her. "No Dad I won't 'get a grip'. You need to get a grip. You may feel the need to marry another poor sap of a woman every time the mood strikes you but I won't let you uproot my life anymore. I'm a grown woman now Dad!" By this time all the people going in and out of the Promenade shops had stopped to watch the spectacle—those that knew her shaking their heads in astonishment that meek little Deena Stewart could throw such a public hissy fit. Turning his flushed face toward his audience that was headed by the frowning police officer, Greg gave a forced chuckle. "Let's take this somewhere else sweetheart", he suggested through gritted teeth dragging her under the bright canopy of the one empty store. "Somewhere a little more private."

"Deena Margaret where the hell did that come from?" whispered Mr. Stewart when they were alone. "Have you lost your mind?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Maybe I have Dad but I found some courage. I found the courage to say to you and Mom want I've always wanted to say since I first got sick and the Reverend told me before I went into surgery to think about what my last words would be just in case things went wrong. I didn't know what to say then but I do now. You two are so selfish and inconsiderate, always making me choose sides when you fought, breaking your promises to me time after time, and uprooting my life whenever you felt like it. It's partly my fault too because I followed along, did what you wanted because I thought if I did you one more little favor you would appreciate it. But the favors kept piling up and neither one of you had one drop of appreciation. That's fine with me, well not fine but I'm resigned to it because I do love you. Now I want you to do a favor for me for once! I want you to put the down payment on an apartment here. I'm going to live here in Glen Oak and transfer to Crawford to finish my teaching degree."

"That's what you want?"

"That's what I want."

"All right then", he conceded after thinking it over. "You can have an apartment, I have to go and get Charlotte now, considering the circumstances I think we may fly home a bit early. Goodbye Deena." With that Deena met his back as he stalked off.

The girl hung her head as a tidal wave of mixed feelings hit her. On one hand watching her father walk off like that was the hardest thing she had experienced since the leukemia treatment, but on the other it felt so freeing to get that resentment toward her parents off her chest.

**~*~*~*~***

"Oh I can't believe my last little grandbaby is turning one today!" Annie gushed hanging a crepe paper streamer in the front archway of the Kinkirk home the following afternoon.

"Not necessarily Mom, you still have me, Ruthie, Sam and David to consider", Simon pointed out putting the air pump he had used to blow up a package of balloons back in his Lucy's kitchen drawer.

"I certainly hope not", Annie chuckled. "The twins aren't even in fifth grade yet."

"Speaking of the twins I think they'll take over blowing up balloons", said Lucy rolling her eyes as she usually did at her siblings' childish behavior.

Suddenly the back door banged open and a disheveled Kevin rushed in from the deck. "Where on earth have you been?" Lucy demanded her hands on her hips.

"Sorry babe", her husband replied panting. "I swear I was headed home but then I got called to The Promenade—that turned out to be nothing more than a little shouting match. Anyway I'm here now so what can I do to help?"

Kevin soon regretted his choice of words when he saw how long the short blonde contemplated. "Well for starters, you can help with these balloons, and then go wake the kids up and get them ready. Kevvy's little friends will be soon."

"Yes Luce", Kevin planted a kiss on his wife's cheek before heading up the stairs.

**~*~*~*~***

"The birthday boy is all dressed," Sam announced carrying a very excited Kevvy down the hall and stopping in the doorway of Savannah's bedroom where his brother was buckling the three year old's shoes.

"Baby Kevvy wooks very handswome Uncle Sam", Savannah commented giving her brother's denim overalls a once over.

"I thought so myself", Sam replied. "And—for now anyway— he's clean."

David and Savannah laughed. Kevvy giggled too clapping his hands as Sam set him on the carpet, and scooted himself across the floor toward a pile of Savannah's picture books.

"Wow." The twins whipped their heads around to see their brother-in-law standing in the entrance. "You're really motoring around there aren't you buddy", Kevin asked with a chuckle, "Soon we'll need Aunt Mary and Uncle Carlos to hand down those baby gates!"

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma", his son babbled happily.

"Need anything Kevin", David wanted to know getting himself into a standing position.

"Well I wouldn't mind it if he said dada once in a while", the man squeaked. "But other than that…" David and Sam smirked causing him to trail off.

"What?" Kevin crossed his arms.

"Nothing", Sam answered quickly turning his snicker into a cough. "Nothing at all."

"Come on", Kevin pouted jutting out his lip. "Tell me what's so funny!"

"Daddy you sound wike Mickey Mouse!" Savannah blurted before David clamped his hand over her mouth. "You do know the party store puts an air pump in the balloon packages," he informed Kevin. "So you don't have to blow them up yourself."

"Dude are you kidding me?" The thirty-three-year-old slapped his forehead. "I just spent like an twenty minutes blowing up balloons by hand."

"You were late," David explained. "So you get the job nobody else wants, typical politics in the Camden house."

"I guess. Lucy and Annie said I was too slow. They kicked me out of the kitchen and sent me to get the kids up. But it look like you two already did that."

"Sorry", said David. "We didn't mean to steal your job."

Kevin shrugged. "S'okay party planning isn't my thing anyway, why don't I take over watching the kids and you two can help the ladies downstairs."

"Okay", the twins agreed. "Tell Mom we'll be right down."

***~*~*~***

When Kevin reappeared the questioning eyes of his wife and mother-in-law met him. "Honey", Lucy called sweetly from her place at the counter where she was icing her baby son's birthday cake. "Where are our children? I asked you to wake them up for me."

"You did, I was but by the time I got up there they were already up and dressed courtesy of the twins."

"Oh", Lucy replied.

"That's very sweet of the boys", Annie chimed in. "But I thought they were helping Eric finish painting the banner."

"Nope," her husband answered coming in from the backyard and washing his hands at the sink.

"Simon and I finished the banner together, I told the twins they were more than welcome to join us but they made some excuse. I don't see why. With David's interest in art I thought he'd be more eager to help."

"It's because _I_ was helping you", Simon sulked coming through the kitchen with a package of 'Happy 1st Birthday' paper plates Lucy had stacked in the pantry. "Sam is getting Kevin Junior dressed and David is putting Savannah's shoes on. I swear they will do absolutely anything to avoid talking to me!"

Reverend Camden raised his eyebrows warningly at the mention of 'swear' but his son didn't notice

"I wouldn't get so discouraged honey", Annie comforted Simon, with a pat on the shoulder. "It may take a while but the twins will eventually get used to your moving out of the garage. You were the same way when Matt got an apartment with John Hamilton. Do you remember?"

"To be honest, no I don't. And anyway how is that supposed to help me with my current situation?" Sitting down at the island, Simon put his head in his hands.

"Here have some icing", Lucy offered her brother the spatula.

"Thanks a bunch Luce", Simon groaned rolling his eyes as he often did at his kook of an older sister. Nevertheless he devoured all the frosting, licking the spoon clean in about five seconds. "Mom", he blushed as Annie wetted the pad of her thumb and wiped his mouth.

"Jenny Jackson's chocolate icing", Eric announced projecting his voice like a celebrity on a commercial. "The cure for everything from a broken heart to a bruised ego."

"Wow Dad", Kevin spoke up. "Do any casting people know about you? I do believe you've missed your calling."

"Thank you for the…vote of confidence son", grumbled Reverend Camden embarrassed as Simon and the girls cracked up. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and rang again, and again as if someone were holding it down.

"Who could that be?" Annie wondered. "I thought the party wasn't starting for another forty minutes Lucy."

"It's not supposed to", Lucy replied becoming frantic. "They can't be here I'm not even ready, everything needs to be perfect."

Kevin came up behind his wife wrapping his arms comfortingly around her waist. "What's the matter babe? It's a party and parties are—by definition—supposed to be fun."

"Listen to Kevin, sweetheart", Annie urged her. "He has a good point."

Kevin raised his eyebrows "I haven't heard that in a while. Yay I'm smart!" Getting up he crossed to the island where Simon was perched on a stool. "Come on, dance with me," he said as he dragged a confused Simon up by the elbow. The two began to conga around the island chanting "Olay" and kicking in rhythm to the immense amusement of the others. The visitor outside rang the bell persistently obviously wanting to join in the chaos. "One of you two crazies needs to get the door before the door gets bashed in!" Annie ordered trying to form coherent words while doubled over in hysterics.

"We're coming, we're coming", Simon assured the impatient visitor heading toward the door with Kevin two steps behind him. "Took you long enough", teased a familiar male voice that Simon could immediately recognize. He whooped, lovingly boxing his older brother upside the head before enveloping him, Sarah, and the twins in a giant bear hug.

"This guy isn't giving you any trouble I hope?" he joked to the pretty brunette. Sarah grinned and shook her head.

"Where are the rest of them?" Matt asked putting on a face of mock offense when he heard Simon's comment.

"In the kitchen", Kevin responded, he and Simon each taking one of the twins out of their parents' arms. "But I should warn you, this whole party thing has Lucy a little on the tense side."

"Maybe I could do something to help", Sarah suggested. "Your child's first birthday should be a special day."

"That's what I've been saying", yelled Kevin, glad to have another person in agreement with him. Simon rolled his eyes pushing on the revolving door that led into the Kinkirk's kitchen. "Hey you guys!" "Look who the wind blew in!"

"See, see", said Annie triumphantly pointing at Matt. "I know my own son's voice when I hear it!"

"He's so loud most of the time you can't help but hear him", Lucy pointed out from the cupboard where she was doling out Cheerios for Kevin to snack on. Matt stuck out his tongue at her.

"Act like a big boy Mattie", Sarah scolded gently a smile twitching on her lips.

"But it's so much funner not to be grown up or at least not to act like it", Kevin whined.

"Why do we love them again?" Lucy joked to Sarah.

Kevin shrugged. "Because without us your lives would be too—what the word?"

"Which one?" Matt asked. "Sane, sheltered or how about boring?"

"All of them", Kevin decided.

"I don't think Daddy knows anything about sanity, what do you think Kevvy", asked Lucy tickling her son. The little boy clapped his hands gobbling up another Cheerio.

"None of the men in this family do honey." Annie laughed. "In fact once you've been married as long as I have you realize that no man in the world is sane". The women in the room chuckled in agreement.

"What's all the ruckus about? ", said Sam grinning as he and David lagged behind Savannah who was running to greet the newcomers the skirt of her purple jumper billowing.

"Uncle Matt! Aunt Sarah!" Savannah cried rushing into Matt's open arms with such force that she almost knocked him over.

"Oomph! Hey squirt how are ya?"

"I not a squirt no more Uncle Matt", the little girl giggled.

"My mistake. How old are you now Vannah?"

"I be four soon", she replied proudly.

"Savannah Paige, " Lucy cut in. "What took you so long to get dressed? Mommy could've really used your help setting up for Kevvy's party."

"I couldn't find nothing to wear." Savannah stated matter-of-factly.

"It's anything sweetie", Sarah corrected her softly. "You couldn't find _anything_ to wear.

"And I set out that pretty little pink dress for you while you were napping", Lucy reminded her.

"I don't wike that dwess Mommy", Savannah protested.

"And it took us ten minutes and three tries to find one she would wear", Sam groaned, following David lead and taking the empty seats on either side of Sarah as far away from Simon as possible.

"Don't look at me", Kevin stifled a laugh holding up his hands in surrender. "She's your daughter

"A little Lucy to a T", remarked Eric.

"Okay, okay we get the picture", growled Lucy shooting both of them a glare before turning her attentions to her brother and sister-in-law. "And now I'll ask the question which I'm sure is on the minds of everyone is this room: What brings you two from New York?"

"We came for Kevin's birthday," Matt replied. "Boys where are you going?" he asked as James and John sprinted away into the foyer, struck by a sudden idea. "I better go get those two before they get into something they shouldn't be getting into"; he excused himself hastily, making a beeline for the door.

"Not so fast!" boomed Kevin in his best bad-cop voice.

"Okay", Matt complied, creeping forward with little baby steps.

" Nice try Slick", Lucy said, blocking the exit. "But the boys are in good hands. Savannah is playing with them and she knows that the house rules are the same with or without company."

So do you want tell us what's really going on now?" asked Annie, cutting to the case. "Or should I get out the cookies and milk.

"Yes cookies and milk", Lucy echoed emphatically heading for the fridge. Sam and David shared a look of sympathy for their oldest brother.

"I really should get the twins," Matt stammered as he stood up squirming under the threat that had undone a thousand secrets during his childhood. Dirty looks from Eric, Annie, Lucy, Simon, David, Sam, and Kevin sent him plopping back down in his seat.

"Okay, okay, no need for the third degree. We were going to come down soon anyway; it's hard Sarah and I to be away from California for this long. The only family we have close by is Mary and Carlos"—his eyes lit up, finally a chance to get the spotlight of him, even if it did mean getting his butt kicked when he got back to New York—" and Mare told me last week that they might be moving back here, " the words tumbled out.

Sarah reached under the table and gave her husband's arm a flick for ruining the secret they had been trusted with but his grimace went unnoticed as Annie jumped up beaming. "Mary and Carlos are moving back! Oh that's wonderful, isn't it Eric!"

"It certainly is", the reverend agreed. "Today's full of reasons to celebrate!"

**~*~*~*~**

"Speaking of celebration," Sarah jumped in. "I think I left Kevin's present in the van. Come with me to get it honey." She rushed out of the room and outside to where the van was parked, pulling a bewildered Matt by the hand. Checking behind her shoulder to make sure they were alone, she rounded on him.

"And what was that about?" Sarah hissed angrily

Matt knew that his wife didn't get like this very often but when she did, it was best to play dumb. "What was what sweetheart?" he placated her placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. Sarah recoiled. "That!" she answered, jabbing a finger toward the kitchen window. "In there! We promised Carlos and Mary we wouldn't say anything to your family about them moving back until Mary knew for sure she would get the coaching job at your old high school!"

"I didn't mean to", Matt sighed. "But you haven't seen my mom and sisters when they are like that. When Lucy gets on a witch-hunt she will not shut up unless you tell her what she wants to hear—and that particular secret just slipped out. Here why don't you sit down Sarah and I'll get the present."

"Okay", Sarah deadpanned focusing her gaze on the wire fence in her in-laws yard next door.

Sitting next to her on a bench with the birthday gift on his lap Matt swept one of Sarah's chestnut curls behind her ear.

"What's wrong Sarah love? Come on tell me."

"Soon we are going to have to tell your family the secret—the real secret," Sarah began to tear up. "I'm starting to glow."

Matt smiled. "And the glow makes you Sarah Elizabeth Glass all the more beautiful." He leaned in and kissed her. "Besides we can tell them whenever your ready, its not like there will be any alcohol at our one-year-old nephew's birthday party,

which by the way I think is started soon.

"Why what time is it?"

"Quarter of two and besides people are starting to come. I think I see a minivan of toddlers heading down the street. Let's go inside." He gave her his forearm and helped her to her feet.

**~*~*~*~**

Lucy Camden Kinkirk peeked behind the curtain of her kitchen window, she hadn't spied on her siblings in years but right now she just couldn't resist the urge to watch Matt and Sarah's conversation outside.

"Hey Luce", Annie called, "Simon and Kevin are going to set up a webcam in the dining room so Ruthie can sit in on the party all the way from Scotland."

"What", Lucy said distractedly. "Oh that sounds good Mom, I'll be right there."

Annie paused. "And I was thinking of shaving my head."

"That sounds good Mom I'll be right there."

"All right, spit it out kid," Annie came up behind her daughter touching her upper back. "Or is snooping just in a minister's job description."

"Yeah I guess it is. I couldn't help myself", Lucy smiled. "Hey Mom does Sarah seem different to you?"

"Sarah is maybe a little on the emotional side", Mrs. Camden conceded. "But it could just be her time."

"She looks different too," Lucy observed. "Kind of glowing. You don't think Sarah is pregnant do you? "

Annie examined her daughter-in-law as she was seated on the bench outside and had to admit it was entirely possible. "If she is she's not showing yet. She and Matt will tell both the twins and us when they're ready."

When Matt and his wife came in the house they saw Kevin entertaining his brother Ben and Ben's girlfriend Katie but the rest of their family was nowhere to be found.

"They're in my home office talking to Ruthie ", Kevin reported, after Ben and Matt exchanged greetings.

"_What_?" Matt cried. "Ruth's here?"

Kevin shook his head. "Not _here_, here but Dad and Simon set up a webcam so she could sit on the party from Scotland."

"Cool."

"Yeah", Kevin agreed turning back to Ben and Katie. "I'll be right back. Go ahead and make yourselves at home." Before his brother even finished the statement Ben had already lounged himself on the couch in the den where Savannah, Jamie, and Johnny were watching cartoons. Katie—a tiny and graceful blond—gave an eye roll of apology on Ben's behalf and perched herself on the arm. "Ben Kinkirk you get your dirty shoes off my couch", Lucy hollered.  
Matt laughed as Kevin led him and Sarah into the study, swearing he could Ben mutter something to Savannah about "eyes in the back of Mommy's head".

***~*~*~*~***

When the three of them entered the room Matt saw the entire Camden clan gathered around a flat screen computer: Lucy sat at Kevin's desk with little Kevin on her lap and Eric and Annie at each shoulder. Sam and David stood at their mother's right far away from Simon who was next to Eric. On the screen was Ruthie in a yoga outfit sitting on the bed in her hotel room, and next to her was a muscular pale-skinned boy with jet-black hair.

"Hey little sister", Matt called, trying his best to ignore the boy by placing an oddly shaped red package on top of the present pile on the floor. "How's Edinburgh?"

"It's great," Ruthie gushed sincerely. "I love it here. Oh that's right you two haven't met,"—she motioned to the black-haired boy—"Matt this is my boyfriend Jake, Jake this is my oldest brother Matt and his wife Sarah. Jake showed me around school when I first got here."

"Alright mate?" Jake asked waving.

"Were fine thanks", Matt responded furrowing his brow in confusion.

"That means 'hello' in Scotland", Ruthie informed him, chuckling.

"I knew that," insisted Matt blushing as Jake laughed along with her. To break the long and awkward silence that ensued Annie suggested they open Kevvy's presents from his maternal family. Kevin got a pad and pencil for thank-you card purposes.

"All right Kevvy. Let's see what you got from Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah", Lucy cheered lifting the weirdly shaped gift onto her knees first. Everyone laughed as Kevin tried to stuff the bow in mouth in the process of ripping open the wrappings.

"Oh cool", Lucy exclaimed.

"Hold it up so we can see", Ruthie instructed.

"It's a little toy guitar", Lucy told her. "Ra, ra, ra, ra," said Kevin pushing the bright orange button that sent a chorus of "Old McDonald Had A Farm" through the room. "Well that one's a hit", Lucy laughed. "Can you say 'thank you' Kevvy?"

"Banoo uh", Kevvy cried.

"That was pretty close for a one year-old", Ruthie said impressed. "Oh and by the way I have to FedEx my present, it should be there in a couple days."

"Hopefully the eggs are hard-boiled this time", Lucy teased referring to the presents Ruthie had given David and Sam on their first birthday.

"Next gift please", the youngest Camden daughter interrupted, blushing at the childhood memory. The next present was a cowboy picture book from Simon, and the one after that was a drawing Savannah made of she and her brother. Lucy was poised to open Eric and Annie's package when locking eyes Matt and Sarah stood up.

"What's wrong", Annie and Ruthie asked in unison, the latter jumping off the hotel bed so quickly she had to catch her balance on Jake.

"Nothing's wrong," Matt replied heading to the study's open door. "Vannah! Jamie! Johnny!" he called. "Turn off the cartoons for a second and come here, Ben you too. "

"What id it?" Savannah inquired. positioning herself on Kevin's lap when she saw that Lucy's was occupied. Sarah waited until Matt had one of the boys on each hip before continuing. "Ruthie," she turned addressing the webcam. "Everyone, Matt and I have some news." She inhaled. "We're going to have another baby." The room was dead silent while the news soaked in. Eric was the first to speak. "Oh Matt and Sarah that's wonderful!"

"Yes!" Sam and David high-fived each other.

"Cheers!" said Jake sincerely.

"And", Matt added when the din \ had quieted. "We're selling the house in New York. We're moving back to Glen Oak in September, so the twins can start preschool. Sarah and I talked and thought it would be best for the kids to grow up closer to both grandparents and all their cousins."

Then Annie whooped so loud it made Baby Kevin's face reddened as he led out a wail.

"It's all right buddy", Lucy soothed cradling her son to her chest. "Nana didn't mean to scare you, she's just excited that's all." "I'm sorry sweetie", Annie apologized, crossing the room to swipe some hair out of the little boy's face.

A round of hugs was exchanged with the expecting parents, and future big brothers (being in Scotland the only person at her immediate disposal who Ruthie could hug was Jake which much to Eric and Matt's dismay she did quite enthusiastically) and Eric and Annie talked excitedly about the prospect of yet another grandchild close by. Once everybody had resumed their seats they started firing questions at Matt and Sarah.

"How far along are you?"

"Boy or girl, boy or girl?

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"When are you due?"

"Everyone, hold on", Sarah laughed. "One at a time. Mom, I'm about a month and a half along; Sam its way to early for us to find out the sexes; No, Simon we don't have names picked out but Matt and I are opened to suggestions; and I'm due in February Ruthie thanks for asking."

"Told you so, Mom", Simon gloated good-naturedly. "You're not down to your last grandbaby in fact come February you'll have another one to add to the mix."

"Every grandbaby Eric and I have is a blessing."

"You've never looked old enough to be a grandmother, Mom?"

"Nice move kiss-up", Ruthie applauded laughing. "Anyway I going out with exchange group so I have to sign off now. Happy birthday Baby Kevvy, I love you guys.

"I am not a kiss-up!" her brother pouted but she was already gone.

"Of course not. You, Kevin Kinkirk are nothing if not gallant", Lucy said sarcastically. "And with that cake, cake for everyone in the kitchen."

"Did we hear the word 'cake'", Ben asked rushing into the study with Katie at his side as more guests lined up at the door.

"Go answer the door and we'll put a piece aside for you", Kevin promised, leading Savannah into the kitchen.

"But—but I'm missing _Scooby Doo!" _Ben whined in a voice that made him sound much younger than twenty-six

"It's not the end of the world, you can tape them on DVR." Kevin assured him. "Now please answer it. It might be Mom."

"Of course I'll DVR them," Ben muttered under his breath heading for the door. "But _Scooby_ is much better live." Lucy shook her head as she began to slice the birthday cake, there had to be some sort of glitch in the Kinkirk DNA that made them crazier than other families, luckily she was only a Kinkirk by marriage.

"Do I know you", Ben said to the girl at the door.

"No you don't but I'm a friend of Simon Camden's. Is he here?"

"Why don't you stay here a second, I'll go get Simon."

Ben rushed into the kitchen where his brother's in-laws stared at his flushed face with raised eyebrows. "Simon, you didn't bring a date to Kevvy's party, did you?" he asked.

"No why?"

"Because a girl at the door isn't any relative of Kevin and mine and she's asking for you?"

"A girl?"

"A really _hot_ girl" Ben embellished.

"Hello", Kevin sing-songed waving an open palm back and forth. "Remember Katie that girl your dating who just happens to be living room." Ben nodded. "I know, Kev

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm interested to meeting this 'hot' girl who's waiting for Simon, " Lucy spoke up. "All in favor?"

"No, no, no one's in favor", Simon quarreled.

Eric, Annie, Matt, Sarah, Sam, David, Savannah, Kevin and Ben raised their hands. "Come on Kevvy let's go see Uncle Simon's new friend," Lucy hoisted the little boy onto her hip. "You too Savannah stay with Mommy."

The whole Camden/Kinkirk clan trooped into the foyer where Deena was talking to Katie. "I'm graduating next semester with my degree as a Pre-K teacher", Deena was saying when she felt several pairs of eyes on her. "Hi everybody", she greeted. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude on this family thing, but I need to talk to Simon and he said something last week about his nephew's birthday party, so I came here. Lovely home Lucy."

"Thank you", the blond reverend smiled.

"You—you're the girl from this morning the Promenade", Kevin gave a cry of recognition pointing to the badge he had yet to take off. "That fight with your dad was pretty nasty." Noticing her dad's antennae going up but not wanting to put the poor girl on the spot, Lucy stepped in.

"Deena, it seems you've already met my husband Officer Kevin Kinkirk, Kevin this is Deena a friend of Simon's—.

"A friend of Simon's, a friend of Simon's." The thought ran though Deena's head and she had to admit she didn't like the wording. "_Say something!" she urged him mentally. "Say something!"_

"Actually", Simon said, "I don't mean to overshadow Matt and Sarah but I have some news of my own."

"You have news?" echoed Annie.

Simon nodded. "Everybody I would like to introduce you to Deena Stewart—my girlfriend", he beamed putting his arm around her.

"Your girlfriend", Eric repeated.

"That's what he said", Annie replied.

"Well then, if the Baby Kevvy doesn't mind, after cake Annie and I would like to take everyone to dinner my treat."

Simon came forward nervously. "What do you think Mom, Dad—about us.

"To be honest honey", Annie said wiping a tear away, "we both hoped Deena would be the one you would end up with.

"You did?" whispered Deena.

"We couldn't be happier, sweetie", Annie assured the girl wrapping her in a hug.


	7. Shake Hands Not Lips

****We would like to take a minute to thank everyone who is loyal enough to keep reading and reviewing our story. You guys are awesome. By the way a poll for the gender of Sarah's baby is on my profile, once that is picked we will put names out. Hugs aarent PS There is a great new story by yours and our fellow Simeena fan Daisyangel, check it out! Okay I'll quit babbling now…**

**We Don't Shake Lips**__

The brilliant September sun gave a final wink before setting behind the trees in Eric and Annie Camden's yard. Annie tucked a strand of her graying blond hair behind her ear as she sat next to her husband on the

step relishing the sight of all her grandchildren. Fourteen-month-old Kevvy who had tired himself out, enjoying his new mobility was now fast asleep in Eric's arms.

The last day of summer had always been a day when Annie felt extremely blessed, even more so this year because all of the Camden offspring (barring Ruthie who was still in Scotland) were able to attend the annual family picnic which had been turned into a roaming barbecue in honor of the return of the New York Camdens. Going clockwise around the block they had drinks at Eric and Annie's; appetizers at Lucy and Kevin's; burgers at Carlos and Mary's; and dessert at Matt and Sarah's. Now that they had gone full circle, the adults were chatting nostalgically as both sets of grand-twins (Emma, Grace, Jamie and Johnny) dozed on a picnic blanket. Sam and David were next door on Lucy's lawn playing two-a-side wiffle ball with Savannah and Charlie who had presently announced that at four they were old enough to stay up far later then their smaller cousins.

"Can I have a bite of honey?" Kevin asked politely from his seat at the picnic table fearing that Lucy would slap his hand away a second time. His wife nodded cutting a small bite off the tip of her slice of chocolate cake. As soon as it touched his tongue, Kevin spit the dessert into his napkin contorting his features in disgust.

"Matt have you been baking again?" he rebuked his brother, flinching as he remembered the holiday they had spent in New York four Thanksgivings ago when Matt had accidently put paprika in the pumpkin pie instead of cinnamon. "Next time use real sugar man, this substitute stuff is like the food on those diet commercials—you know claims to taste just as good but never quite the same.

Sarah suddenly burst into tears. "Well excuse me for not wanting my family to inflate like a bunch of beach balls, Kevin Kinkirk!" she snapped, her eyes suddenly fierce

"Ouch!" Kevin whimpered rubbing his temple where Lucy had smacked him. "It was only a question.

"Don't be rude or I'll put you in the corner just like I do Savvy!" she threatened before turning to her crying sister. "Sarah I apologize on behalf of my incredibly rude husband."

It's all right", Matt replied, patting his pregnant wife on the shoulder. "Sarah's been into artificial sweeteners lately", he explained.

"No reason the rest of you need to be as fat as I am", grumbled Sarah who three months along and wasn't showing much at all.

"I wouldn't say fat honey, more like plump", Matt assuaged thanking his lucky stars he had plenty of experience dealing with insecure pregnant women—after all it was his profession. "You've got curves now and I think you're prettier because of them."

"Yeah pretty fat! Just this morning I found out that yet another pair of pants is tight. That's half my wardrobe!"

"Don't think about pant sizes dear", advised Annie the voice of experience. "Visualize holding that warm little bundle in your arms for the first time and it will all seem worth it."

"I think the cake is delicious Sarah", Deena piped up from her seat on the porch swing were she was sharing a slice with Simon, who, his family was surprised, had not yet strained his facial muscles with all of his smiling. Just then he fed Deena another piece of cake.

"Do you guys have to feed each other?" Carlos whined.

"Why can't we?" Simon asked.

"Because ever since you two went public you've been completely lovesick", Carlos said.

"It's disgusting", added Kevin.

"Then don't watch", Simon said.

Deena smiled at the touch of her boyfriend, who cleaned some frosting off the side of her mouth and was now licking the pad of his thumb. Annie and Eric looked on with vicarious pleasure but the rest turned away with pained expression as though they were in the dentist chair getting a cavity filled and Kevin—being the immensely articulate man that he was—shouted, "Gross cooties!" at the top of his lungs, startling the Rivera and Camden twins awake.

"Nice work Kev." Mary muttered setting a disgruntled Emma on her lap and beginning to hum a lullaby.

"As _loco_ as Kevin is, we need to be getting home anyway", Carlos pointed out as he tried to quiet the fussing Grace. "Charlie starts Pre-K _mañana _and we both have new jobs. Come on son", he called. Little Charlie staggered across the spot where the Camden and Kinkirk lawn merged, determined not to let on how utterly exhausted he was. "Can I ride home on piggyback Papa?" he yawned widely.

Carlos nodded laughing. "Not as much of a night owl as we thought are we?" he teased good-naturedly but Charlie was already snoring. Mary got Emma and Gracie settled in the double stroller, and said goodbye to her family. They would be back soon enough; tomorrow morning all the grandkids would meet at Eric and Annie's to be dispersed to their separate schools.

"I want to go home too Matt?" Sarah announced, "So grab James and John."

"Whatever you say sweets", Matt replied kissing her on the head.

"Less talking more action!" Sarah ordered and soon they too were headed home. Annie noted that her daughter-in-law was hiding the pregnancy well especially this being her baby, the only time anyone ever saw the small bump that was forming was if Sarah stood in profile.

"You okay Mom", Simon wondered tapping Mrs. Camden on the shoulder.

"I'm fine."

"Okay Luce, Kevin, Deena and I will help you clean up and then Deena and I are going to head back to the apartment building, "

Annie nodded and linked arms with her son as they headed into the house. With six pairs of hands the cleanup didn't take long at all. Soon Kevin was holding a tired Savannah while Lucy transferred Kevvy out of the swing and into his baby seat and Simon and Deena headed back to the apartment building (two separate apartments.)

"You two get ready for bed", Annie instructed Sam and David, who were now sharing Matt's old room. The twins nodded racing each other up the stairs. "Lights out in ten minutes," she called after them. "Tomorrow's a school day!"

Eric made some hot tea and the two of them climbed into bed. "So Matt said they will find out find out the sex of the baby within the next couple appointments", Annie remarked.

"That's soon. I didn't know they wanted to find out."

"Neither did I."

"What do you think they going to have Annie?"

"I hope it's a boy. That way Matt and Sarah will have three little sons."

"I don't know", Eric replied. "I was kind of hoping for another granddaughter."

"Well the new baby will be a blessing no matter what gender it is", Annie said resolutely reaching for the lamp. "Good night Eric."

**~*~*~*~***

Eric padded down the staircase to answer the door ten of seven the next morning. "Morning, Reverend Camden", greeted Deena leaning against the doorframe with a big smile.

"Hello Deena", he yawned. "Annie is making breakfast. Would you like some coffee?"

"I'd love some", she said hanging Annie was serving cereal and toast to Charlie and Mary. The latter was still trying to comprehend the drop off/daycare system Eric had come up with when Matt and Mary moved back to back to Glen Oak with all the extra grandchildren. "Go over it again", Mary begged.

Annie sighed. She had over the system twice already. "Okay the blue group is your dad and I and we have the little kids, that's Em, Jamie, Johnny and Gracie. The yellow group is Deena going to playschool with Charlie and Savannah, than Eric will bring them back here when he comes home from the church at noon. The red group is you taking Sam and David to the elementary."

"Hello and thank you for rescuing me", Annie breathed, kissing her husband and giving Deena a hug and a mug of coffee.

"Grandpa," Charlie jumped down from the stool and ran into Eric's arms. "I'm starting preschool today!"

Reverend Camden mirrored Charlie's grin as he gave his grandson a bear hug. "When did you guys come in?" he asked looking at Mary over the little boy's shoulder.

"We came in the back just now", replied his daughter. "I hope we didn't come too early but the preschool opens at eight and Carlos and I have to be at work. You know that Papa and I wish we could take you to school right, _hijo_?" she inquired tearing up at the thought of missing his first day.

Charlie nodded. "I'm a big boy", he asserted only making his mother cry harder. The family and Deena watched as the little child walked over and embraced her. "_Te amo Mama", _he whispered. "I love you too son", the twenty-six-year-old sobbed. "So, so much." Catching on to the change in mood her twenty-month old daughters began to howl.

"I promise to make sure he and Savannah are okay", the blond spoke up softly from the doorway. "I really appreciate all of you taking me into the family and trusting me." "Deena", Mary choked Annie "Thanks so much for doing this. _We_ really appreciate your going out of your way."

"Thank you Miss Aunt Deena", Charlie echoed. That was the name he used for her because she was considered a part of the family even though she wasn't married to Simon

"I don't mind at all, the building is right by the animal hospital where I'm interning. Is Savannah is here yet?

Eric shook his head. "No but Lucy was always the Sam, David, time to get a move on", he hollered up the stairs.

"Coming!" the twins answered in unison and the tap was heard in the upstairs bathroom.

"Have you had breakfast honey", asked Annie.

"No. I didn't have time. I was so busy getting ready trying to make a good impression for my first day at the vet."

"You'll do great, I know you will", Mrs. Camden assured her, bringing a second plate of toast and fruit to the table. "Morning boys."

"Morning Mom, Dad. Morning everybody", Sam replied grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl and tossing an apple to David just as the door opened. "Rise and shine everybody," Kevin shouted obnoxiously slamming the door in Matt's face.

"Not everybody's a morning person", Matt grumped from behind him, carrying a twin on each hip. "Where is Sarah?" Kevin wanted to know taking Johnny into his arms.

"Sleeping", Matt responded. "Two boys got into a bad rollerblading accident and Sarah was the pediatrician on call last night. And as soon as she left Jamie and Johnny woke up and wouldn't stop screaming." He pointed toward the living room where Eric had disappeared with the twins. "I thought they were done waking up at night."

"I know what you mean", Mary agreed. "Oh man," she grimaced glancing at her watch. "Sam, David we have to go or I'll be late." The boys gulped down glasses of orange juice and grabbed the knapsacks. "Go wait for me in the car", Mary instructed them. "I just have to say goodbye to Charlie, Emma, and Gracie."

"Dad I'm taking the boys to school", she announced kneeling down in the leaving room doorway and beckoning her daughters. "Mama is going bye-bye now, you two be good for Nana and Grandpa. Carlos will be here around four to pick them up", she reminded Eric who nodded. "And Sarah or I will be here at three-thirty", Matt added distributing hugs to his own children, nieces, and nephews. Savannah and Charlie almost pulled Deena's arm out of the socket in anticipation of playschool but Eric helped situate two car seats into the back of Deena's Audi and they also made their exit. This left Annie to enjoy a relatively quiet morning with the four youngest grandchildren.

"I wonder how Uncle Simon is doing at his first day at the new job", Annie remarked to no one in particular while feeding the four toddlers a morning snack…

***~*~*~*~***

Simon was working on some paperwork in his office when his brunette secretary knocked on the door. "Mr. Camden there's a meeting in the third floor conference room in ten minutes." Simon nodded. "Thanks Hannah." 'Mr. Camden' he repeated quietly to himself "I could get used to that!"

As Simon walked down to the conference room he had to pinch himself, it was unreal that he was a financial planner. That had always been his dream job. He had been making spreadsheets, budgets and proposals since the tender age of eight. The job however was Eric's handiwork. One of the church's parishioners Bobby Marino had put a "FINANCE CONSULTANT WANTED" sign on the church bulletin board and Eric had told him about Simon, who went in for an interview and got the job the following week. Bobby had explained that he needed someone with investment acumen to help his business flourish.

"Oh good, Simon you're here." Bobby Marino, a heavy fifty-something man with a receding hairline stood up to shake his hand Looking around a room full of professional-looking people, the college grad was suddenly thanking his lucky stars he had a busybody older sister like Lucy who had insisted on helping pick out a suit that would—in her words—say "Hi my name is Simon and no I wasn't raised in a barn"

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Marino," Simon replied

"You too Simon, sit please sit." He turned to address the others committee members. "For those who don't know him, this is Simon Camden our new financial consultant. He's going to observe and write up proposals on how we save money.

"I'm going to try", Simon corrected politely. "If you stick with me there's a possibility of doubling or tripling your profits."

There were murmurs of approval around the long table and Bobby Marino smiled so widely his mouth was stretched to the limit. "All right", said Mr. Marino. "Let's get started!"

An hour later, Simon was sitting alone at a table in the employee lunchroom. "I can't believe Mom still insists on packing my lunch even though I'm twenty-one", Simon laughed to himself.

"Neither can I", chortled someone from the doorway. Simon whipped his head around. "Oh hi Hannah", he sighed relieved it was only his secretary.

"Hey Simon, mind if I join you?"

"No", he patted the chair next to him.

"Thanks," Hannah smiled. "I want a witness to be here if I end up getting poisoned by the junk they put in this vending machine."

"It can't be worse than hospital food", said Simon. "And I should know. My brother Matt is an OBGYN but when he first started out he worked in the hospital cafeteria."

"Okay, okay," Hannah laughed. "You've got me trumped. Is Matt your only sibling?"

It was Simon's turn to laugh. "No I have six."

"Six?"

"Yeah three sisters and three brothers. It was really fun. Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother Jarrett and a younger sister Eliza. But I've always wondered what it was like growing up with a really big family."

"Yeah well it's very…fun"

"You already said that. You know what else can be very fun, extremely fun even."

"No."

"This." Hannah leaned forward. Simon tried to scoot to the farthest edge of the bench, turning his head away so that Hannah made contact with his left earlobe. The spot between her overly plucked eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Why'd you do that?" she questioned.

"What was that?" Simon jumped up, insulted himself.

"That was a kiss."

"I know what it was, but Hannah we just met. We're Americans and American shake hands not lips!"

"I thought you wanted me to, " Hannah defended herself. "We're eating lunch here alone so…well forgive me if I thought that maybe you felt the connection that I felt. So you…"

"I—I."

"You what? Come on Simon."

"Look Hannah I have a girlfriend, I like you as a friend and now I really, really have to go. Bye."

**~*~*~*~***

Two days later Simon sat on the bed in his apartment aiming punches at his pillow. He had spent every second of those days trying to dodge Deena's calls, suddenly regretting the fact that they lived in the same building. He couldn't talk to her now, not until he figured out what he was going to do about the Hannah situation. Luckily for him Deena had been working her tail off at the animal hospital internship for the past forty-eight hours and hadn't had time to come in person giving him more time to think about what he was planning to say. "Dude it's simple", he reminded himself. "All you have to say is 'Deena honey, baby. I ate lunch with my secretary Hannah, we were just talking as friends but she got mixed signals and kind of kissed me. Tried to kiss me anyway but I turned my head away so nothing happened. Oh yeah like she gonna believe that, it's so flimsy and pathetic I don't believe it. But it's true I swear it's true! And why am I talking to myself."

Suddenly the phone rang, and Simon snatched it up.

"Hello?" he answered frantically.

"So look who's finally answering his phone", Lucy said feigning hurt. "How special should I be feeling right about now?"

"Oh it's just you Lucy."

"Apparently not so special. But don't worry about me, after all I'm only your sister!"

"Its not that Luce. I was just expecting someone else to call."

"Someone", Lucy repeated intrigued. "Someone who?"

Simon sighed letting out a gale of air, he had walked into that trap all on his own. Some times he forgot he was talking to Lucy. "All right, I'll bite. I was waiting for Deena to call."

"Deena? The one whose calls you've been avoiding for the past two days?"

"Yes that Deena", he snapped getting annoyed but his sister wasn't fazed

"Okay maybe it's just the fact that in marrying a cop I adopted some cop lingo into my vocabulary, but I'm going to have to tell you to 'can the crap' and tell me who you kissed."

"Who I…okay so maybe I did but how do you know?" "

"You're preaching to the choir now kid, I'm the one who our whole family used to call the 'Make Out Queen.' If you remember I kissed all three of the Palmer brothers. What's her name?"

"Hannah she's my secretary, we were eating lunch, just talking and then she kissed me. But I turned away Luce I promise you."

"I know that and Deena knows that. If you really turned away and I think you did than you did nothing wrong. But you should let Hannah down gently. And tell Deena. Sooner rather than later."

"How? When?"

"You have to figure out how on your own, but I will say tell her within the next two weeks. Don't wait until the party, you don't want to ruin her twenty-first birthday."

"No I don't and I have something else to tell her at the party." With that Simon hung up the phone putting it back in its cradle.

Lucy was about to hang up her phone when she stopped in her tracks for a few seconds.

"Nah", Lucy shook her head and went to wake Savannah and Kevin up from the naps,

****Gotta love those cliffhangers. Remember to vote on the poll in my profile. Hugs aarent!**


	8. Bed Rest And Blackjack

****Happy Spring Break everybody! Sorry we kept you waiting but it was worth it because this is a milestone chapter!!! PS Gilmoregirl who is better at spellcheck/proofreading is away so please forgive any mistakes.**

**Bed Rest And Blackjack**

Simon ran to answer his cell phone before it rang a second time. Luckily for him fifth grade entailed more homework than Sam and David had expected, leaving them no time to listen in, a habit they had picked up when Ruthie moved to Scotland. Simon usually shrugged it off as the continuation of an age-old tradition for the Camdens but now in particular he would rather no one in his family knew what he was planning

"Hey baby", said Deena sweetly.

"Hi sweetheart, I thought you were at work", he said referring to the job at the Promenade bookstore Deena had been forced to get when Greg moved to Virginia in a huff withdrawing his part of vet school tuition.

"I am," she replied. "Just on a break. Are you at your apartment?"

"No", Simon replied. "We went to Mom and Dad's for dinner because I forgot to go to the supermarket again, so there isn't much in the fridge. Besides no one can make Fruit Loop-EZ Mac-Milk Dud casserole like you."

"How romantic of you", his girlfriend laughed. "I cook for you two so often it's almost as if you and I are married."

By "you two" she meant Simon and Martin Brewer. He had gotten the apartment with the Camdens' former houseguest after realizing a couple months in that he couldn't singlehandedly afford rent. Besides he liked Martin well enough, and it wasn't much of a drive if the two of them decided to pop in on Sandy and Aaron who was always thrilled when Daddy brought "Uncle Dimon" to visit

"You never let Martin and I cook for ourselves", Simon pointed out.

"Well maybe I would if either you knew how to do so much as boil an egg," Deena countered and Simon smiled at the loving sarcasm in her voice. I've got to get back to work. I love you Simon."

"I love you too Deena." Then when the line was dead he added, "You have no idea how much."

"Hey."

Simon leaped ten feet in the air dropping his phone on the kitchen floor.

"Someone's a little jumpy", chuckled Martin who was standing under the door lintel as if he had been in the kitchen yesterday when in reality he had moved out of the Camden house a year and a half ago. Looking up Simon saw that Sam and David had also come in and were standing on either side of him.

"Are you and Martin moving back in", Sam inquired and Simon didn't miss the hopeful note in his voice. It broke his heart; he hadn't realized exactly how much the twins were missing him. "No we're not moving back in," Simon told them. "But Martin and I were thinking of staying the night if that's okay with you guys." He locked eyes with Martin, who caught on immediately and nodded.

"Really?" the twins cried in unison. At ten years old they were starting to become individuals and didn't speak in unison as much now as they had when they were younger, so Simon knew they must be very excited. "Yes really", he confirmed, looking at the clock on the microwave. "You guys should be getting to bed. It's pretty late." "We don't need to," David explained. "Tomorrow's a day off from school." Simon thought fast but couldn't conjure a better excuse. "Well go to bed anyway, I need to talk to Martin…alone", he added when the boys didn't move. Reluctantly they left. "And no eavesdropping!"

"So are we going to stay the night?" Martin asked, taking a seat at the empty table.

Simon shrugged. "I guess we are. At least I am, since I already promised but you can go back if you need to."

Martin shook his head. "Nah, I take the guest room. I may still be taking courses Mr. Businessman but not till tomorrow afternoon. Besides hopefully Annie will have _something _edible for breakfast!"

"Hardy har har", Simon replied. "Next week you can do the shopping Mr. Smarty Pants. In all seriousness now I have something to tell you—" Someone snickered from close by. Martin held up his palm telling Simon to be quiet, and peeked into the front hallway. "Good night boys", he called pointedly and Simon heard his brothers trudge up the stairs mumbling over who was to blame for their getting caught.

"You were saying?" inquired Martin sitting down again.

"What is Sandy doing tomorrow?"

Martin was visibly taking aback by the odd question and looked at his friend quizzically. "Sandy? I don't know what she's doing tomorrow. Why?"

"Because I have a half-day at the office and I know you have class tomorrow afternoon. Do you think Sandy could drop Aaron here with Mom after lunch tomorrow and go shopping with me?"

Martin laughed out loud. " I know you were friends with Sandy before I even met her but I seriously doubt you need the mother of my son to hold your hand while you go to the supermarket to fill the apartment fridge! Are you not telling me something?"

"What!" Simon cried. "No, don't be dumb, I just need her advice on something?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Simon tell me.

"I don't want to jinx it."

"All right, all right!" Martin raised his hands in surrender, even though he was still curious. He knew from his stint living in the Camden house that nothing big stayed secret for long (if worse came to worst he could always pay the twins to do a little spying) "I'm going to go make up the guest room. If I were you I would wait about twenty minutes to call her. Aaron doesn't like to go to bed early." Simon nodded disappearing into his own room. At 9:15 he took out his cell and dialed Sandy's townhouse.

"Hello?" came a yawn from the other end.

"Hi Sandy, it's Simon, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, you didn't. I just finished putting Aaron to bed, and now I have to study for my Scripture Interpretation quiz tomorrow so I'll be up at least three more hours. Luce was right, seminary is harder than it looks."

"Oh then I promise I won't keep you. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting Mom babysit Aaron tomorrow afternoon and help me run a little errand after I get off work?"

"What kind of errand?" Sandy wondered curling on her couch, and raising her eyebrows in amused suspicion, "do you need me for?"

"It involves Deena. I wanted a girl to come with me to Galveston's tomorrow."

Sandy stifled a gasp so she wouldn't wake Aaron. She hadn't suspected that after only five months with Deena Simon would be serious enough to go to Glen Oak's resident jeweler, especially since it seemed that with all he had gone through getting over Rose he would be slightly gun-shy about rash engagements. But then again having grown up with Deena he would know way more about her than he could ever have learned about Rose in their eighteen-month relationship. A exhale on the other end reminded her she needed to speak. "Simon it's not that I'm not flattered and everything, but why would you choose me to go with you to Galveston's instead of one your sisters?" she asked.

"The concept of a secret is foreign in our family," Simon explained, rolling his eyes reminiscently. "If I trusted one of my sisters the plan wouldn't even last three hours, Mary would end up blabbing to someone; Lucy would spend more time complaining over not being consulted than she would actually helping me shop, and I guess I could trust Ruthie but she is halfway around the world, so I thought about you. The whole thing wouldn't be so urgent, but I had this idea it would be romantic to ask her next week at the party. Deena's birthday is next week you know, twenty-one. Mom is throwing her a huge party and everyone from my family is coming they all love her, plus Martin and some of Deena's friends. You and Aaron are invited too. Will you come?"

"Simon you're one of my best friends and I think Deena is really sweet. I'd never miss seeing you get down one knee", Sandy promised sincerely. "When should I meet you at Galveston's?"

"I get off work around one tomorrow", Simon told her. Sandy agreed and Simon put his cell back in his pocket imaging the gadget was a small velvet box, that he would pull out from behind his back at just the right moment, kneel down and propose to Deena just as he had seen Kevin do the night he proposed to Lucy. And then he fell asleep with the same dreamy smile Ruthie had seen on his face the night of his graduation party five months ago.

**~*~*~*~***

"Not that the boys and I object to looking after such a sweet boy as Aaron for the afternoon", Annie assured her tall, blond son as the twins cleared lunch dishes the following day. "But I would really like to know what you and Sandy have to do"—without Martin may I add? —that involves you not wanting to eat with the three of us."

Simon sighed. "I told you Mom, Sandy and I are going to have lunch at the Promenade. Just as friends. Sandy doesn't want to take Aaron out in public so close to his naptime, and Martin is back at our apartment, he had class this afternoon.

"Oh."

"Can we go too", Sam begged. "Please Simon?"

"Please Simon?" David echoed.

"Not this time guys", Annie answered for him, "you have a history project to due on Tuesday." Just then the doorbell rang. "That'll be Sandy", said Annie. "Why don't you go get a few of your old picture books for Aaron to look at and then get to work?"

Simon followed behind as his mother let Sandy in. Mrs. Camden had barely accepted the two-year-old into her arms before Simon bum-rushed his way outside. "Come on", he urged pulling a startled Sandy along and opening the passenger side door of his Taurus for her. "We'll be back in an hour or two Mom," he called over his shoulder.

"_An hour or two!"_ Annie mused as they drove away. "_Just to grab lunch?"_ Not likely. "Mommy and Uncle Simon are definitely up to something, what do you think Aaron?"

The little boy giggled as Mrs. Camden carried him inside.

**~*~*~*~**

"You are officially getting on my nerves!" Sandy cried. An hour and a half later she was regretting her decision to accompany Simon to the jewelers. Every time she pointed out a ring she figured Deena might like Simon shot it down. "That's too simple", he objected when she held a small white diamond on a gold band. "It isn't special enough for Deena!"

"Not all girls want something flashy", Sandy pointed out.

"She right you know", said the salesman from behind the counter. "That ring may be rather simple but it's still a quality piece of jewelry as is every piece in the store.

"This one", Sandy placing a box in Simon's palm with a grand flourish. "Buy Deena this one." Simon opened the lid and when he beheld the glittering ring nestled in black velvet his eyes widened. "It's perfect!"

The man readjusted his spectacles and came around the front to examine the gem with a magnifying glass. "Yep she's a real beauty. Two karat, princess cut, pearl wedding band."

"I'll take it!" Simon declared.

"That'll be six hundred and fifty", replied the salesman swiping Simon's credit card. "Have a nice day now."

"You too Mr. Galveston", said Sandy. She smiled as the two of them stood on the sidewalk outside the shop. She watched Simon who was staring into space muttering different proposals to himself. She was overjoyed for him, after all next week's party could quite possibly be the biggest night of his life but at the same time jealousy was gnawing at her.

"Who will marry me?" she wondered. "Who can I share my future and more importantly Aaron's future with" It was a lot to think about and Sandy must have been thinking about it a long time because Simon suddenly shook her.

"Sandy!" he called for the fourth time. "Hey Sandy, it three o'clock. You better go get Aaron, we were supposed to be at the house like twenty minutes ago. Are you all right?"

Sandy nodded slightly dazed. "I'm fine, lets go get Aaron."

**~*~*~*~***

As they pulled into the driveway Simon wasn't surprised to see Sam and David hauling grocery bags out of the open trunk of Mrs. Camden's electric car. Although she preferred going to the market alone, Annie often saved big trips for days when at least one kid was home from school to help. It wasn't until he hopped out of the car however that Simon realized the trunk was full to the brim and rushed to the twin's aid. "Are you done with your history project?" Simon asked hefting a particularly large case of water. When they finally turned to face him, the looks on Sam and David's faces made Simon abruptly self-conscious. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

David shook his head sadly. "We think you're in trouble."

"_Big_ trouble", Sam confirmed. "Oh hi Mom", he added as Annie came to join the group on the front lawn holding a sleeping Aaron.

"Nobody will be in trouble unless you two aren't in the house by the count of ten. One…" The kitchen door shut before she had to make good on the threat.

"Mom what are all these bags for?"

"I took the boys shopping for Deena's party", Annie replied leading them into the foyer where Sandy gathered Aaron's belongings. "I'm sorry you had to keep him so long Annie. Simon and I ran in some of my old friends at The Promenade and we got to talking. If I knew you had errands to run I would have gotten Aaron sooner."

"Sandy honey it's fine", Annie assured her. "Aaron fell asleep as soon as I put him in the little shopping cart booster seat. For a trip with three kids along it was pretty productive. Do you need help loading him into your car?"

"I'll help her Mom", Simon volunteered taking the diaper bag Sandy passed him.

"All right", she said excusing herself to answer the ringing kitchen phone.

After helping to buckle his friend's son into the booster seat and waving as the drove away Simon sat himself on the porch staring at the last September sky lost in thought. He was picturing buckling his _own_ children into booster seats as they prepared to leave the Camden house, and opening the passenger door for Deena as he had for Sandy earlier. In his picture Deena had turned her hair up in a bun like mothers did in the old days. It was a good picture, a comforting picture but one glance at Annie's face brought him back to reality.

"Is it Dad?" he managed to choke out.

***~*~*~*~***

"Is it Dad?" Simon repeated when Annie didn't answer. "Is it?"

"No, no honey. Nothing is wrong your father." Annie sat next to him on the porch swing, and wrapped him in a hug. "That was Matt one the phone."

"Matt!" Simon cried bounding up. "It is Sarah? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Everything is fine Simon."

"How can you be sure, Mom?" Simon hated to seem bratty but he wasn't sure the Camdens could handle the grief if there was another pregnancy problem in the family.

His mother seemed to understand this. "Sarah had an ultrasound yesterday", she explained calmly. "According to both Matt and your Uncle Hank, Sarah and the babies will all be fine as long as she stays on moderate bed rest which unfortunately means two less people coming to the party." "Oh." Simon resumed his seat then turned to his mom with a puzzled expression. "Should we be worried about the… wait a second you said 'babies.' Babies as in plural?"

"Isn't it wonderful?" Annie gushed. "Sarah having another set of twins. And no we shouldn't be worried, multiple births are naturally more high-risk especially subsequent ones. I know Lucy's experiences have made us wary of bed rest situations but I'm going to trust that God, Matt, and Uncle Hank know what they are doing. It's all about faith Simon, you know that."

He nodded.

"Good. Do me a favor and round up the boys and walk them to Matt's while I call your father and pack a picnic dinner."

"Why are we having a picnic when Sarah is on bed rest?" Simon asked.

"I think the news of two new grandchildren and a pending engagement is the perfect occasion for a picnic, don't you?"

"You—you knew?" her son stammered in complete shock.

Annie gave an amused half-smile. "Simon I'm your mother."

**~*~*~*~***

A week later the October sun lit the Camden back yard was once again full, this time with all the attending Camdens (which without Matt and Sarah included Eric, Annie, Sam and David, the Rivera family and the Kinkirk family) plus Sandy, Aaron Martin, Mac, Hannah (who Simon suspected had only been invited so Deena could catch her in the act of flirting with Simon) and a group of Deena's close friends from her old college in Virginia who had come to celebrate the young woman's twenty-first birthday.

Simon could not help but be a little angry despite the festivities. After all the prodding and coaxing it had taken to get his girlfriend to agree to the invitation in the first place, Greg Stewart had rudely let "Preacher Boy" know that "he and Charlotte would be deigning if they even thought of flying out for a cheap-o birthday party, given for his ungrateful daughter." This caused Simon to utter obscenities that Annie would faint if she knew about. Needless to say Simon had only told Deena that her dad and Charlotte weren't able to get a flight in time, not that she had believed him but it was the attempt that counted.

Simon managed to put on a smile as Deena weaved through the crowd and took his hand. "Are you ok honey?" she asked planting a soft kiss of his cheek.

"To be honest, no I'm not I still cannot believe what your father said. He a lunatic! He's a scumbag! He's a…a" Simon faltered. Everyone stared at the normally levelheaded blonde in amazement, Lucy and Mary were covering the ears of their small children. "He's a bunch of things that I cant repeat with my little nieces and nephews present!"

"Calm down babe", said Deena motioning for Kevin and Carlos to take him aside, while knowing that the only person that could truly talk him down was halfway around the world.

"_Mami,_" Charlie called tugging on Mary's pant leg from his place next to Savannah. "When are we having the birthday cake?" This question seemed to melt the tension that had pervaded the yard and people started chattering again.

"Right about now, bud", Lucy laughed, pointing to the huge covered plate held high above Annie's head and placed in the middle of an empty picnic table. She leaned over and pecked Kevin on the cheek as he returned with her much calmer brother.

"My wagon, my wagon", Savannah cried as Simon pulled behind him a blue wagon that was stacked high with presents

"Miss Deena's just borrowing it honey", Lucy whispered reassuringly.

"Deena will you please sit down right here?" Annie called patting a chair. the crowd parted to make room as Deena glided forward.

One by one the pile dwindled as Deena unwrapped each present. She cried when Eric and Annie gave her a check that would cover her last few months of vet school and when she saw a scrapbook three of her friends had made of their college days. She laughed when presented with joke gifts like champagne glasses. When it was all over however she tried very hard to conceal her disappointment that there had been no present from her boyfriend.

"Everybody who wants cake line up", instructed Annie winking surreptitiously at Simon who stepped forward. The crowd had backed up to give him space to breathe. Deena tried to avoid his eye, but his secretive smile intrigued her too much.

"Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you," Simon inquired. "The very first time at the first twins birthday party?"

"_How could I forget?" _thought Deena. Nine years ago they stupidly thought it would be a sweet gesture to mark their first Valentine's Day as a couple by giving each other hickeys to show how much they cared. The results could be better described as painful or masochistic than romantic.

"Well", Simon continued luring Deena out of her thoughts. "Even though we've spent eight years apart and only six months together, I love you two hundred times as much now as I did back then. You can blow out your candles now." Those close enough to see gasped as the cover was lifted off to reveal a delicious chocolate cake. As instructed by Simon Annie had written in artful calligraphy a five-word message. Annie, Sandy, Lucy, and Mary as well as everyone close enough to see, all had tears welling in their eyes. Deena just gasped turning back to Simon who was now kneeling  
"Deena", he said pausing to control himself. "Will you marry me?"

**There you go. We didn't say what gender Sarah's twins, will be yet because…well we don't know yet. So give us the cutest names you can think off. (girl middle names will be Erin and Elizabeth, boy middle names Daniel and Dylan) Lots of reviews please Hugs aarent. Next chapter. What will Deena say? And we pay a visit to Scotland to check in on Ruthie...**


	9. The Color Purple

_Previously.... Annie, Sandy, Lucy, and Mary as well as everyone close enough to see, all had tears welling in their eyes. Deena just gasped turning back to Simon who was now kneeling "Deena", he said pausing to control himself. "Will you marry me?"_

**Chapter Nine The Color Purple**

None of the guests dared to disrupt the eerie quiet that hung in the air, they were too afraid to miss Deena's answer.

"What?" the dazed girl whispered once she found the words. "Simon did you just…" Questions began milling around in Simon's head.Was her hesitating a good thing? They had never had a discussion about marriage; he caught her off-guard. Did Deena love him enough to marry him? Were they ready to get married when they were both (she just barely) twenty-one? Was…

"Simon…?" Though Lucy was standing only a few feet away his sister's voice was distant.

"Simon!" She had bulldozed her way to the front of the crowd and was pinching him roughly.

"Ouch, Luce. I'm awake!" Simon winced rubbing the offended area. "So what do you say?"

"Well," Deena grinned. "I say yes!" A ruckus erupted through the yard like an electric shock while Simon whooped twirling his new fiancée around. "Here I bought this for you." He carefully removed the glittering gem and slipped it onto her knuckle. "Well actually Sandy helped me pick it out. She's the only tight-lipped woman I could think of within a mile radius", he explained earning glares from Mary, Annie, and Lucy. "Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it!" Deena assured hugging him again. All the women at the party took turns oh—ing, ah—ing, and admiring the way Deena's new accessory shone, throwing rainbows in the autumn sunlight.

"Sandy you have good taste", Mary complimented.

"Hey," Simon argued. "I have a knack for knowing what people want, I was the best birthday present giver in the family! What?" he asked when his sisters laughed.

"An engagement ring is a bit out of a man's gift range," Mary told him, "even a man with your reasonable taste. Right Mom?"

"I'm sorry Mare I wasn't listening." Annie snapped back to reality, before turning to give her younger son a crushing hug. "I'm still stuck on my little Simon getting married. It seems like yesterday that your father and I were taking you to your first day of kindergarten and now I'm losing you."

"Mom", Simon pulled the careworn older woman into a hug. "You'll never lose me, you know that right?"

"He's right Annie", Deena assured her. "We won't leave you, even in a few months when we get married."

"Oh yes you will", Eric intoned shuddering at the memory of how long it had taken him and Kevin to convince Lucy and Annie that the Kinkirk family needed to move out of the garage apartment.

"Eric", his wife admonished. "We don't want them too far away too quickly. I would hope the two of them could get a good grip on marriage first, and I want to be there to help them."

"All right, well we won't move to far away", promised Simon. "I'll be right back honey," he added giving his wife-to-be a kiss on the hand. "I want to go inside and call Matt and Ruthie. Don't cut the cake until I get back, okay?"

"All right," Eric agreed grinning from ear to ear. "But make it quick because I'm taking everyone out for a celebration dinner. Welcome to the family Deena!"

**~*~*~*~***

"Thank you Reverend Camden."

"Dad," Eric corrected her gently.

"Dad", the young blonde repeated, turning her head away in an effort to hide her moistening eyes.

Simon glared at his father for his lack of tact in alluding to Deena's recent disinheritance. She looked away refusing to meet her boyfriend's apologetic gaze and distracted herself by immediately jumping into a discussion about a color scheme with the gaggle of women around her.

"This day would have been perfect", Simon muttered to himself as he went into his room and picked up the phone at his bedside. "But someone just had to go remind her what a complete ass she has for a father!" He shook his head in an effort to banish the anger that had begun to swell in his chest.

Then he remembered what Eric had said time and time again during his childhood that a person had no control over what could've been but had all the control in the world over what is.

Or something like that.

It was one of those things his parents had said so often that soon it usually went in one ear and out the other but today it made sense. "All I can focus on right now is the future he and Deena had together," he vowed dialing a familiar number.

***~*~*~*~***

"Glen Oak Hospital how may I help you?" said the switchboard operator robotically.

"Hi can you please connect me to Dr. Matt Camden, this is his brother Simon. Yes I'll hold."

"I'm sorry sir," the lady reported five minutes later but it seems Dr. Camden is in the middle of a difficult delivery."

"May I speak to Dr. Glass, then?"

"Dr. Glass is on medical leave until she gives birth."

"Oh that's right", Simon cried. He was so used to Matt and Sarah both working during the day that he hadn't he thought to call the house. "Thank you for your help." He hung up and pushed the third speed dial button.

"Hello?" answered his sister on the second ring.

"Sarah, it's Simon. How are you feeling?"

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Well to be honest, bored out my mind. My husband is doing everything he can possibly think of to keep me from being on my feet any more than the allotted ten minutes a day. Get this! Matt hired that retired lady from down the street—Mrs. Burke—to come during the day so I can't even use the housework as an excuse. And Annie—I mean Mom—watches the boys, which makes the house deadly quiet… I'm sure you didn't call here just to hear me gripe but if you're looking for Matt he's still at work. Should I tell him to call back?

"Not that's okay," Simon declined. "I already called the hospital and they said he was in a delivery. I have some news that you can pass on to him, though."

"Of course."

"Tell him that I asked Deena to marry me today at her birthday party."

"Well it's about time," Sarah laughed happily. "So what happened?"

"I'm gonna have me a wife!"

"Mazeltov. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Simon beamed. "Thanks, and don't worry, I talk to Deena about waiting until you have the baby to get married."

"No you won't", Sarah cried. "If I need to I'll have Matt wheel my hospital bed into the church, monitors and all. Have you told Ruthie?"

"No, not yet," he replied. "But I'm calling her right now. I hope it's

**~*~*~*~***

"Ouch!" she grimaced. Seventeen-year-old Ruthie Camden entered her suite in a Scotland hotel and eased herself carefully into her bed with a yelp of pain. That was the third time that Ruthie had to make some lame excuse to avoid hanging out with her roommates. But by now she was used to solitary confinement.

Ruthie had no interest in going to another stupid party in the hotel lounge or at least that's what she told herself. "I love parties," she said in her head. "There's no reason why shouldn't I go down to the lounge is there?" Having just convinced herself, Ruthie tried to sit up and immediately blanched. "Oh yeah there is a reason!" She carefully examined the purple bruises on her abs and wondered how she had done to deserve this. The old Ruthie Camden wouldn't let this happen, the old Ruthie Camden was more independent. She would never allow a boy to use her as a doormat, even a boy as cute as Jake O'Brian.

Of course there were the bruises but that had been Ruthie's fault, she shouldn't have talked to that cute waiter when the exchange group went out to dinner the week before. And then a couple months ago had been the time she had given two tourist boys directions to the Edinburgh business district. Actually if Ruthie was honest with herself she had begun screwing up the month after she and Jake had started dating.

"What was I thinking", Ruthie shouted, her voice bouncing off the walls of the empty room. "I blatantly flirted with other guys, perfect strangers when I already have the best boyfriend I could've asked for. No wonder Jake's always so pissed at me!" She pressed on the abrasions taking each pang of hurt as a deserved punishment.

"I'll find some way to make this up to you baby," Ruthie vowed to Jake as if he were sitting on the edge of her bed, when in reality Jake was down at the party with his friends. "I promise I'll do anything to apologize for being such an awful girlfriend!"

The phone rang and Ruthie eagerly snatched it up. "Jake? Listen I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you for-?"

"Ruthie? Long time no talk." The young girl almost dropped the phone when she heard her brother's voice. She hadn't talked to Simon in five months, not since he saw her plane off. It was sad how much their paths diverged since he went off to college.

"Simon!", she cried. "Hey! It isn't that I'm not thrilled to hear from you—I am—but you do know it's almost midnight here in Scotland?"

"And yet you're still awake. What makes so you so anxious for Jake to call? Are you two fighting?"

_ "Boxing is more like it!"_ Ruthie screamed in her head. _"And I'm the punching bag_!"

She couldn't say that. On the other hand, Simon was the hardest to lie to out of all her siblings, as a sort of unspoken honesty pact existed between them. Still—as much as she knew in her gut it was what her brother deserved—Ruthie couldn't bear to tell him this particular truth. It would be way too painful for them both.

"No, I mean yes…Well we're _sort of_ fighting. But I'm sure it's nothing we can't work out." Simon said nothing. _Phew!_ "So," she segued eagerly. "Are you going to tell why you called or are we playing a guessing game all night?"

"I called to officially tell you that Deena and I are engaged", Simon replied. "Not that I need a reason to talk to my sister who's on the other side of the world," he added, feigning hurt. For the first time in the conversation he heard his sister's famous snort-laugh.

Talking to Simon had repaired some of her broken spirit so that for a minute she felt like the old Ruthie. Letting out a gasp of surprise as a grimace shook her frame, Ruthie suspected her bruised body was protesting the sudden movement. Before Simon could say anything however she choked the noise back turning it into a hacking cough.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied praying that something could interrupt the awkward conversation. Just then there was a knock at the door and Ruthie smiled up at the ceiling.

"Sorry Simon but it looks like my roommate forgot her key again so I have to let her in." After promising to make time for him when she went back to Glen Oak for Thanksgiving, Ruthie gladly hung up.

"It's open", she called tossing her phone onto the bed beside her.

"Hi," Jake stuck his head in the doormat timidly. "Do you mind if I come in?" Ruthie was about to suggest where he could go, then stopped herself. "Sure."

He seemed sober enough. Maybe this time would be different. Maybe this time he would agree to see a therapist with her so they could work out all their issues. It wasn't until Jake came all the way into the room, that Ruthie noticed his arms were full of white carnations. "What's all this?"

"Just a little something to apologize for being such a jerk last week", Jake replied, going into the suite's kitchenette to retrieve a vase. "The florist said white was a good color to symbolize a new beginning. I want to start over with you Ruthie. What do you think?"

"I don't know", she admitted. "The flowers are sweet and all, but I can't stay with a guy when I go to sleep every night, wondering how I will upset him next and when can I expect another put down? Will he come for me every time my friends are gone? Or is it only when you're drunker than hell that I'm honored with a beating? It's too unpredictable for me."

Jake set the vase on her nightstand, his glum face reflected on the surface of the water. "Ruthie baby I should never have hit you but I promise you I'm not like that anymore. Give me another chance and I _will _be the boyfriend you deserve. I love you Ruthie."

_What did he say! _They had kissed before but Jake's kisses were hard not the sweet romantic ones Mary and Lucy had told her about. And it wasn't as if he had even alluded to this before so the profession admittedly took her aback.

"I…I" The youngest Camden couldn't remember the last time she had been lost for words.

"You what Ruth?"

Ruthie began trembling slightly under her boyfriend's searching gaze and spotting her cell phone under the duvet quickly hid it behind her back. "I don't know what to say."

"Why would you have to _say _anything silly girl, just kiss me?"

When she kept silent he came toward her covering the distance between them in a few big strides. "I said kiss me" he growled pressing his lips forcefully against hers.

Suddenly Jake's eyes flashed. "What is that you're hiding behind your back?" he thundered trying to twist Ruthie's arm enough to pry the phone out grip. "Give me that!"

"Ouch", his girlfriend groaned hearing a popping sound. "Jake let go!"

"Not a chance! You were calling that waiter! You're cheating on me, aren't you!

"No!" Ruthie whimpered. She was trying not to let on how much her shoulder really hurt but despite her best efforts her eyes beginning to smart with unshed tears.

"What's wrong Ruthie baby, crying because you can't come up with a good excuse?" Jake laughed cruelly, crossing the room to hang his coat in her closet. "I really don't think you can either but I'd love to see you try. Now I'll ask again, who were you calling?"

"I—I really was calling Glen Oak, talking to my brother Simon!"

Jake offered no retort so Ruthie tried to relax but the knots remained in her stomach. She wondered if she should just say she loved him. That was all he wanted. Three little words and she would get out of this with only a bruised shoulder. That wouldn't be so bad. _ He was just snappy because he's so tired. Yeah that's it! " _Ruthie thought to herself, knowing in her gut that making excuses for his aggression didn't help matters.

"You know", her boyfriend hissed coming up behind her. "I thought you would have learned by now how not nice it is to lie—Daddy being a preacher and all—but since he seems to have forgotten that little lesson, I'll be glad to step in!"

Ruthie yelped in pain feeling the shooting sensation of a breeze on her newly raw skin. Watching her knees in satisfaction, Jake tossed the wire coat hanger onto Ruthie's bed. "What makes you so sure the Peroxide Kid wanted to talk to you huh? He hasn't contacted you in months. None of your family has!"

"That's because you confiscated my cell phone!" Ruthie choked out with feeble bravado trying but failing to work herself up into a sitting position. Her bruised chest made it hard to even breathe.

"Oh that, I did that to protect you, you naïve little girl. I knew you would be heartbroken if you knew that your family never cared about you, I mean look how fast Simon hung up just to get away from you. Even your suitemates who are supposedly your "friends" left while you were sick in bed to go to some lame party at the club." Ruthie had to bite her tongue to avoid reminding Jake of the real reason she was in bed "sick". It was easier to stay quiet and pray to God for Jake to go away. However just because Ruthie did her best to ignore Jake's every time he went on one of his little tangents, that didn't hurt. Why did she let him treat her this way

"They didn't even deign to stay and take care of you," he continued ranting. "Honestly I'm probably the only one who wastes my time with you anymore and you and your stupid morals won't even make it worth my while!"

"I'm not so sure my family considers me a waste of time", Ruthie retorted in a voice too small be very convincing.

"Maybe not now, but I can be very pervasive if you know what I mean." Jake said, "What would the Rev say if I told him what an awesome time you and I had last night?" Jake said, as he went and retrieved her abandoned phone. "I think I'll call him and find out."

"No," Ruthie gasped. "No please!" Jake seemed to take pleasure in making her nervous.

"Your right", he decided after a few minutes of exaggerated contemplation. "I really don't want the possibility of being tied to the likes of you for the next eighteen years like that trashy neighbor of yours. Marvin right? We better call that Doogie Howser brother of yours and get you on the pill."

"Dream on", said Ruthie coldly, summoning some of her old courage.

Jake stopped his ranting momentarily and spun around in surprise. "What was that, Precious?"

"You heard me Jake", his girlfriend snapped crawling over to her bed. "Pills or no pills I will never let a pig like you touch me!"

"Oh I'm a pig, am I?" Jake repeated quietly fury coloring his features. Ruthie cowered slightly as he came closer.

"Oh God. Help!" she yelled, her voice coming out choked. "Somebody help me, please!"

"Here's what the 'pig' thinks of you", Jake replied, picking the vase of carnations up from the nightstand and throwing it down. Ruthie watched it shatter as if in slow motion, the final shard landing millimeters from where she lay soaked from head to toe in brownish water. "I'm in here with a lunatic!" Ruthie shouted through chattering teeth. The girl watched as her raging boyfriend started obliterating the white flower petals under his booted foot all the while throwing some colorful curses her way. Then he stopped to blow her an overly gallant kiss as he hurled himself out the open window.

"Just for once I wish he'd get caught", Ruthie muttered inwardly. But slick as he was Jake always managed to hit her where the bruises would be well hidden. There was some comfort however, in knowing Jake's little habit wouldn't stay secret much longer. Ruthie didn't need Matt or Sarah to tell her shoulder was in need of some major treatment, the pain told her that quite clearly. It was also obvious she would need a ride to the hospital.

"Ruthie?" called the familiar voice of one of her suitemates. She exhaled, grateful to hear the approaching footsteps as the three of them returned from the festivities across the street.

"In here ", she answered softly, having used up all her energy protesting her boyfriend's advances. She could only hope that forgetful Lindsay had remembered her room key.

"We thought we heard glass breaking and oh my God!" Lindsay stopped when she noticed that the Ruthie was curled up in a ball in the middle of the destroyed vase, Her small mouth forming an O. Two other girls—Becky and Emily—tried their best to maneuver the injured Ruthie onto the nearest bed without doing too much harm, then Becky grabbed a broom.

"Ruthie who did this to you?" Lindsay wanted to know but getting an explanation was difficult because, once she felt safe, the girl had given herself permission to exhaust. "Was it the same person who brought the flowers," Lindsay asked receiving a small nod. Reaching for a spare notepad she wrote for letters. Her friends tried not to overexcite her but she could tell they were angry and she loved them for it.

"Hey Ruth," Emily whispered from her left.

"I'm going to check how badly you're bruised okay?" She had barely lifted Ruthie's blouse a few inches before the girl winced and shook her head violently. "I'll try to be more gentle," Emily's chuckle turned into a gasp when she saw the extent of the cuts. "Somebody call for help", she ordered, and Lindsay ran into hall returning a couple minutes later with two of the exchange supervisors.

From her sternum to upper thighs, Ruthie's body was bruised the color of eggplant and at least one pair of ribs was broken so the deliberation didn't take long.

One of the women knelt down beside her "Ruthie, so it looks like you're coming home for the holidays a little early."

"No!"

The woman nodded kindly. "I'm sorry to see you go sweetie, but you need some pretty extensive medical attention here. More than we can give you. Besides your family would definitely want to be there with you. Is there anyone in particular I should call to pick you up?"

**Who will Ruthie want to be called, and how will her family react? Plus what kind of effect will this messy situation have on our beloved Simeena especially when Simon has news of his own? Stay tuned and review Review REVIEW (pretty please)**


	10. Gary McNamara

**Chapter 10 Gary McNamara**

"Can we all join hands", Eric asked once the waitress had delivered all the orders. Simon remembered how awkward he used to feel praying in public as a kid, as if all of Glen Oak didn't have he, his brothers, and sisters under a microscope already. He had shared this concern with Matt, Mary, and Ruthie once and discovered they all felt the same way during their teen years.

Simon felt Deena's warm hand clasp his on the left, her touch making his skin tingle as he reached for Carlos's hand. The Camden clan was so big that even without Matt, Sarah, and their boys the family's post-engagement celebration took up one whole room at Sadie's Bar & Grill. Looking at the smaller table to his right Simon saw that the little kids—presided over by Sam and David—were also bowing their heads. Once everyone had settled Lucy said the blessing.

"Dear God, thank you for this family, this meal, and the time we have together. Please bless Sarah and Rose and keep them close to you as they go through the miracle of pregnancy"—Simon stiffened palpably at the mention of Rose's name, why would Lucy mention his old fiancée in front of his brand new fiancée—"and bless Deena and Simon from this day forward as they begin life's journey together. In your name we pray, amen.

"Amen", they chorused.

Everyone had just begun to eat when they a strange smell filled the room. David dropped Savannah and Charlie's hands and plugged his nose.

"Kevvy farted", declared Savannah to the whole room

"Savannah!" her mother admonished flushing. "That wasn't very polite!"

"It was disgusting", put in Sam fanning the air. Annie glared at him. "What?"

"When and if Lucy needs parenting advice she will ask you for it."

"That's okay Mom", Kevin replied walking over and picking up his son. "Come on little man, Let's go to the bathroom so Daddy can get you a new diaper."

"_Yo también," _said Charlie. "I have to go too Uncle Kevin."

"All right", his uncle replied, trying unsuccessfully to shift Kevvy and the diaper bag to one side so that he could have a free hand for Charlie. "Uh can someone help me here?"

"I'll take him." Simon offered, taking his nephew's hand.

"Thanks."

"I'll be out here waiting when you're done", called Simon to the two closed stalls.

While he waited all Simon could think about was his talk with Ruthie. She was in such a rush to hang up the phone that it made Simon wonder if something was going on. The whole situation gave him a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly Simon was jolted out of his thoughts by a muffled ringtone version of "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. He made a mental note to laugh about this with Lucy and the others when he was feeling less guilty but now was not the time to lecture his crazy brother-in-law on song choice.

"Kev your jacket's ringing!" he reported.

"You can answer it", Kevin called back from the changing station. "It's probably the Chief."

"Kevin Kinkirk's phone. No, this is his brother-in-law Simon Camden… He is…oh that's him right now," Simon said as Charlie and Kevin appeared, the latter holding his freshly laundered son who he gave to Simon in exchange for the cell phone

"Kinkirk here. Yes I'm a police officer, who are you? Oh hello Mrs. Clement."

"_Yes I'm a police officer_ _No good conversation has that sentence in it!"_ Simon halted, almost colliding with Charlie who was walking in front of him.

"_Cuidado _Uncle Simon."

"I'm sorry", he whispered, quieting the four-year-old with an _shhh _gesture and pointing to Kevin's phone. He tried to keep his expression neutral so as not to worry Charlie but in truth his thoughts were racing as he fabricated all possible reasons why Ruthie's exchange supervisor would be calling.

"Get the others", Kevin mouthed. Simon nodded taken aback by the dark expression that replaced his normal goofy grin.

"Let's go finish your dinner", Simon suggested trying to keep his voice bright for Charlie's sake as the three hurried back to the room where Deena, Lucy, and Mary were talking.

Kevin followed suit and the men's cloudy faces immediately alerted all the adults that something was drastically wrong. Deena rushed to her fiancé's side. An oblivious Charlie climbed up Deena's vacant seat, which was next to Mary's. Lucy took the baby into her lap, trying to search the troubled faces.

"Mom, Mary, Deena, Luce", Kevin beckoned the women outside leaving Eric and Carlos with the children.

"Oh my God!" Lucy whispered once Kevin had finished recounting Ruthie's situation as it had been told to him. "That little…that little…uh there isn't even a word bad enough!"

"I know we're all anxious to have our way with that Jake creep", said Kevin putting one arm around his wife's shoulder. "But we need to think about Ruthie right now. She needs to be here with her family where she feels safe. When she gets here we can have Matt look her over for any injuries but until then I think the best we can do is keep calm and pray."

"Whatever you want us to we'll do it", said Mary sincerely. Deena nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad to hear you say that", Kevin replied. "Mary do you think you could still use some of your old airport connections? That way Simon and I could get tickets for the first flight to Scotland. Ruthie only asked for Simon but if the Jake pulls any funny business I want to be there so I can personally put his ass in jail where it belongs."

Mary smiled. "Sure, I'll get you a Red Eye"

"I'll miss you", Simon whispered into Deena's ear. "But I really need to bring my sister home."

"I know and if you don't mind I want to come with you. Ruthie is practically my sister too."

"That's three Red Eye tickets then," Mary counted and soon they all heard her confirming the reservations from her cell

"That's all well and good but how are we going to explain this little trip to the husbands without Dad having a coronary?" Lucy wanted to know.

"Tell them the truth," Simon suggested. "Kevin and I are going to Scotland to kill a certain bastard and whoever wants to is more than welcome to join us."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure he wishes he were dead," Kevin promised, kissing his wife's hair.

It was five in the morning and Ruthie had finally drifted off to sleep to the sound of beeping hospital monitors. Doctors were diagnosing various injuries in thick Scottish accents but her tiredness garbled their voices.

Mrs. Clement had said Ruthie was going back to Glen Oak. All she had to do was sleep away those last few hours somebody from her family would be there stay with her. That thought was comforting enough to make the hard hospital bed feel like a fluffy cloud.

"I really hope Kevin finds this Jake O'Brian guy soon", Simon remarked, when he saw his baby sister lying fragile and bruised in the bed. "Because I wanna pummel him"

"We all do", replied Deena rubbing his back.

Ruthie heard the scoot of a chair as somebody sat down beside her and smiled when the smell of Simon's cologne tickled her nose.

"Shhh, she's waking up."

Ruthie's mouth tried to form a greeting but her voice was scratchy from the sheer fatigue of the last twenty-four hours so she just beckoned the two further into the room.

"We're here Ruth", her brother's manner immediately became soothing.

"It hurts", she mouthed.

"I know." He gingerly brushed a curl out of her eyes. "You should rest your eyes now." She disregarded this and he couldn't blame her. This experience must have produced some awful nightmares.

Simon had never seen Ruthie like this. If only he could've gone with Kevin they would find that creep boyfriend of hers and pay him back in kind but that thought immediately exited his brain when Simon saw the trembling frame of his baby sister.

"She was so strong," he mused. "And that dipstick shattered her.

"She'll pull though honey," Deena whispered, her breath coming out in a gentle blow. She brushed a tear of her boyfriend's cheek with the pad of her thumb. "Ruthie is one of the strongest people in your family."

Simon smiled sadly. "Ruthie's is one of the strongest people I know."

"I'll leave you two alone," Deena, decided, "Can I get you anything to drink, Simon?"

"Coffee. How bout you Ruthie, you want some coffee?"

His sister shook her head. The look on her face broke Simon's heart. "Can you scoot over for me?" When she complied he joined her on the bed.

"He really hurt you didn't he, Roo?" Simon asked once they were alone. Simon already knew the answer was a resounding Yes but he was trying to get Ruthie to say something. Anything.

She just nodded.

"You found him", Simon pounced, as Kevin appeared in the doorway

Kevin shook his head. "But I will and when I get my hands on him man oh man…" he vowed cracking his knuckles.

This statement was probably meant to be reassuring but Ruthie clung to her brother nonetheless burying her head in Simon's shirt for protection.

"It's only Kevin sweetie", Simon said, wincing at the fear in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Kevin looked confused.

"I wouldn't allude to anything violent in front of her right now", Simon advised. "She's been through a lot."

Kevin nodded. "Okay", he agreed as Deena returned with coffees for the three of them.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Simon tilted the cup toward his sister's open mouth. Ruthie accepted a small sip.

"I see you got her to drink something", remarked a doctor from the doorway. "That's some progress. You're her family I assume?"

"We're her brothers", Simon replied. "And this is our sister", he added when the doctor—who's name was Rae—looked skeptically at Deena. It wasn't technically a lie Deena would be Ruthie's sister in a year at most.

Rae shrugged dismissively as if she knew the truth but didn't want to press the issue. Ruthie saw that the nurse held only a wheelchair she bolted up. "I guess you're ready to go home", Rae laughed.

Ruthie bobbed her head excitedly. "Let's get you to the landing pad, the helicopter's waiting!"

Deep down Simon had a suspicion that the nurse wasn't telling them something and the expression on his brother-in-law's face showed that showed that the same thing was running through Kevin's mind

"You two go on", Simon said giving Deena the handles of Ruthie's wheelchair. "Kevin and I will be right there." He shot his fiancée a meaningfully look.

"Lets go see how cute the chopper pilot is Ruthie," she suggested

"You trying to make me jealous?" Simon pouted. Deena batted her eyelashes shooting her scowling fiancée an angelic look.

Once Ruthie was far out of earshot Simon and Kevin rounded on the doctor like two starving dogs on a piece of steak. "What the prognosis?" Kevin wanted to know.

Rae hesitated. "Well I don't really know. It appears to be several little injuries that have built up or gone untreated. I'm sorry to say that the rehab will be pretty painful. It may take her three or four months to fully recover."

"Three or four months." Simon repeated over and over in his head. "That's just great. What will I say to Mom and Dad?"

"You'll think of something", Deena assured him with a small peck.

"You got it easy bro," Kevin laughed. "Mom and Dad will be a total cakewalk compared to Lucy!" Both boys shivered

This was shaping up to be a long night for the Camdens. The remaining family members left a tip for the waitress at Sadie's without even finishing their suppers and trooped back to Annie and Eric's house. The kids were so excited to have a "sleepover" at Nana and Grandpa's but the adults knew no sleeping would be involved. Only David and Sam were old enough to realize that their sister was in trouble.

Lucy had called Chief Michaels to inform him that her husband wouldn't be at work the next couple of days. Eric had called Matt on the other line. Despite getting the call after midnight the eldest Camden immediately gathered his sleeping sons and (with the help of Carlos) transported a still bedridden Sarah to the living room couch all the while planning the demise of the man who broke his baby sister's heart, something Carlos, Lucy and Mary were more than happy to take part in.

"Jake _era más feo que el culo de un mono_!" Carlos spat taking a sip from his mug of cocoa. Mary who had become practically fluent in Spanish after spending last summer with her in laws laughed.

"What did he say?' Lucy whispered, an expression of sheer confusion on her face.

Mary whipped out her iPod touch out so Lucy would know not to repeat it in front of their parents. "Jake is more ugly than the butt of a monkey!" read the text.

Lucy cackled. "I wonder how long it will take my gorgeous husband to kick that lowlife's ass," she mused earning a glare from her father.

"Not so loud Luce honey you'll wake the kids up", Annie cautioned her daughter gently. The eight hours of time difference between Scotland and California meant it was after five in the morning in Glen Oak.

"And if you keep using that language I may have to wash my grown daughter's mouth out", Eric added sternly. That showed that serious he was, washing someone's mouth out was the Colonel's department and Eric very rarely agreed with his father's militarist idea of punishment.

Lucy sighed testily. "Oh like you weren't all thinking the same thing!"

"Actually no", Matt teased. "I only used the word 'gorgeous' in regards to my own lovely wife." Now all I have to do is say something that ego boosting when said wife is actually awake!" he thought. Sarah had never needed such constant reassurance when she was pregnant with James and John. Or had she? It was hard to remember two years back.

"That was hilarious Matt", the middle Camden daughter muttered pacing the area in front of the kitchen island.

"Sit down Luce", Mary advised. "Before you burn a hole in the floor."

"I don't think any of us will be able to sit still until Ruthie comes through that door," Lucy snapped and no one contradicted her.

"I think we all need to calm down," Eric said. "Bickering isn't going to make the Simon, Ruthie, Kevin and Deena magically appear on the doorstep."

Almost instantly the doorbell rang, Lucy sprinted to the living room.

"Wake up Vannah!" Lucy whispered shaking the little girl. "I think that's daddy at the door."

"Daddy an' Auntie Ruthie is coming home from 'cotland!" Savannah cried jumping up and down excitedly.

"Careful Vannah don't wake everyone…"

"What time is it?" Sarah grumbled from the couch.

"Else." Lucy finished lamely. "It's six", she replied turning to Sarah.

Carlos and Matt followed each taking his respective set of twins out of one of the wooden cribs. "_Buenos días nenas", _Carlos smiled setting his daughters down.

"Well now that everyone's awake I think someone get the door", suggested Eric laughing.

Mary, who was closest, nodded. Standing in the doorway was a black man in his late fifties. He had a crew cut and a face that, right this minute was perfectly serious. Kevin

"Chief Michaels", Annie said stiffly giving the old family friend a hug. "Come in."

"Powiceman Mikey", Savannah cried rushing into the foyer. Her father's boss swung the four-year-old up in her arms, forcing his features to contort into a smile.

"Hiya Savvy! I don't think your mommy is as happy to see me as you are", the chief guessed glancing at Lucy crestfallen face.

"No it's not that at all", Lucy defended quickly. "I was just expecting Kevin."

"He and Simon aren't home from Scotland?"

"No", Eric answered. "Why?" Michaels said nothing but angled his head toward the crowd of grandchildren sitting on the staircase. Annie caught his meaning

"Come on kids let's see what Nana can find for breakfast," she called shepherding the tiny children into the kitchen. Eric in turn led everyone else into the den offering his easy chair to the Chief.

"I have some news about that boyfriend of Ruthie's", Michaels announced.

Mary nostrils flared from where she sat on the loveseat. "If you're coming to tell us that he beat my baby sister to a pulp and she'll probably coming home right now in a full body brace, we know that already!"

"_Amor_ let the man finish", soothed Carlos in a gentle voice.

"I'm sure if Ruthie was in bad enough shape for a body brace you would've heard from Kinkirk or Simon by now", the Chief reassured. "But that's not why I came. I'm here because a couple days after little Kevvy's birthday party, Kinkirk brought in a photo album from Scotland Ruthie had sent along with the little guy's present. The Jake boy in the pictures looked awfully familiar so I looked him up in the records. Remember Gary McNamara?"

"That guy from the animal abuse trial a few years back?" Lucy asked a light bulb of recognition going on in her head. That trial had been going on around the same time Lucy had been called for jury duty in a case where her middle school boyfriend had been the defendant.

"The very same. Jake O'Brian is just an older, brunette, contact-wearing Gary McNamara."

"What a sec," Sarah spoke up. "If it's true that this Jake guy has a previous record then why didn't you and the other cops go to Scotland and bust the creep before he even had a chance to lay a hand on my little sister?" asked Sarah sweetly giving Chief Michaels a glare that could wither any man's soul.

"Well he already paid his fine trying him again double jeopardy. Of course now we can try him for the offense of abuse. Hopefully we can get Ruthie to testify but it's going to be hard. A lot of times psychological side effects of this stuff can be worse than the psychical abuse itself."

**Two weeks later**

"Call me if you need anything else all right sweetheart?" Annie placed the lunch tray down. The smell of a steamy grilled cheese and tomato sandwich was mouthwatering but the teenager hadn't had much of an appetite since coming

Ruthie nodded mutely.

Annie bent own and planted a soft kiss on Ruthie's forehead, the only part of her daughter that wasn't bruised. Fury at the twenty-year-old lothario who caused all this bubbled in Annie's chest. At least Jake—otherwise known as Gary—had been kicked out of the Scotland program. "He's lucky his sorry butt was in a jail cell awaiting trial!" Annie realized as she loaded the dishwasher with a vengeance. Mrs. Camden would be more than happy to wring his neck herself. The front door opened and closed, and Matt could be heard climbing the stairs. Dr. Camden was here to replace the gauze that hugged his sister's four broken ribs. Annie let out a stray sniffle. As much as she cared for he eldest son, Annie wished his daily appearances were under happier circumstances.

Back in her attic room, Ruthie picked at slice of tomato finally rejecting it with a look of disgust and putting it to the side. She would've found it quite boring being cooped up but there was a perverse thrill in guessing how long it would be between shuddering spasms. Her ears perked up as she heard feet the staircase.

_Maybe it was Simon! _Besides being her favorite he was the only sibling whose presence hadn't become an annoyance because he hadn't visited at all.

It wasn't Simon but Matt who walked into the room and sat on the spare bed laying out ace bandage and other instruments. Ruthie lips twitched into a sad smile as she waved to him with her good arm, the other was resting in a sling due to her dislocated shoulder.

"Hey sis," greeted Matt with an attempt at his own bright smile. He had seen a lot working at the hospital ER but this one hit home. Ruthie seemed so small under the massive bedcovers her limp brown curls splaying across the faded Hello Kitty pillow.

"Maybe I could take the little ones trick-or-treating as a mummy," Ruthie said as her brother began wrapping.

Matt laughed remembering how hard it had been to get Ruthie to wear a costume one particular Halloween

_Flashback_

_The third annual Glen Oak Community Church Halloween Carnival was that night and an electrifying thrill was coursing through everyone's veins in the Camden house. Except Eric of course who had hated Halloween since he was a ten-year-old child but that was another story for another time. _

"_Wow cute", Mary—who was dressing as a gun-toting cowgirl—appraised her mother's witch costume and nodded in approval. _

"_Thanks", Annie smiled. "Hey do you know anyone who could babysit tonight on short notice?"_

"_Babysit who?"_

"_Whom."_

"_Whom", Mary repeated. She had forgotten that Annie had majored in English Lit. _

"_You know whom, Ruthie! She refuses to leave the house without a costume and she absolutely hates everything I suggested…"_

_Mary saw her perfect night alone flash before her eyes. She had been planning it forever, and in a house of with seven people living in it that chance wasn't likely to come again any time soon. _

"_Mom?" _

"…_I can't stay with her I have to get back to the church…Lucy's already gone, you and Matt have your dance. Maybe Mrs. Horton can do it, I'll go call her."_

"_Mom", Mary interrupted, louder this time. _

"_What?"_

"_Let me try," said Mary eagerly. "I bet I can get her to wear a costume."_

_End Flashback_

Ruthie smiled. "I remember that was the summer Lucy won the pumpkin carving contest. What did I go as again?"

Matt looked at her in shock as he wrapped the last of the gauze around her ribcage. "Don't you remember? Mary painted your face and put a mop on your head. You went as Happy."

"Oh yeah and Simon was so mad!"

"Speaking of Simon has he showed his face around her since you've been laid up?" Matt asked.

"Not that I know of", Ruthie replied. "Deena was up a few days ago and said they barely had time to do any wedding planning over the last week because he's been working so much."

Just then, Simon was bent over some bookkeeping in his office when a knock at the open door made him turn around. "Simon, working hard I see."

"Hi Mr. Marino, what can I do for you?"

Bobby Marino grinned, wrinkles appearing around his eyes. "Actually Simon I was just talking to an old friend of mine, singing your praises actually."

Simon looked at the floor his face reddening. "Really?"

"Yes my boy." Mr. Marino sat at the birch-wood table with a grunt and beckoned his employee other to him. "

In fact I have a proposition for you. I was just telling a friend, Russell Donaldson how you spent the last three months balancing accounts for me. Russ was interested; he needs to do some budget tightening because of layoffs in the area. It'll be a hard hit loosing your experience but we can carry on your techniques and Connecticut holds a lot of opportunities for you.

"Connecticut?" Simon cried in amazement. "Mr. Marino not that I don't appreciate what you are trying to say but I can't move to Connecticut. I have a fiancée to think about!"

His boss nodded sympathetically. "It would be a tough decision even if you were single, son. I'm not saying it would be easy by any means. Here is Russ's number. Think about it for a while and then decide. You've got real potential Simon."

"Thank you sir, thank you!"


	11. Ain't No Sunshine part 1

**Chapter 11 Ain't No Sunshine part 1**

_**Finally you get to read the chapter for which this story is named. So far I've received only a few reviews on the last installment, so while I'm trying not to be too, too pushy please remember to give feedback, the good, the bad, and the constructive. My goal is to have at least 50 reviews by the end of the story. :). Anyway now that I'm done with my little spiel enjoy the chapter!**_

"Come on! Come on, pick up!" Simon Camden huffed urgently. There was only about half a ring before the person on the other end did pick up but it seemed eternally longer.

"'Ello," was the tired response.

"Mar—"

"No Deena hasn't called or come over here since the last time _you_ called which was only twenty-five minutes ago" Martin wouldn't have been acting so irritated if this had been the first time Simon had called instead of the sixth. "I say you just tell them about the interview. Knowing your family I'm surprised someone hasn't come snooping.

"I can't tell them. Not yet anyway. You know my parents are the masters of the guilt trip. They'll try to get me to stay here and I want to make this decision alone—just Deena and me. I can't wait to tell her the news but I can't get a hold of anyone."

"Have you tried calling the house?"

Simon hadn't and Martin seemed to guess that by his lack of response. Simon waited for his roommate to admonish him but wasn't prepared for what actually came out of Martin's mouth. "Well if you do call the house, you better hope Ruthie doesn't pick up."

"When did you see Ruthie?"

"I took Aaron over to your house today so I could check on her," Martin responded.

"Oh." Simon had been hoping to avoid this subject. He knew he was expected to come visit his sister. All the rest of the family had. But he could bring himself up to it.

Martin's voice brought Simon out of his thoughts "All I can say is you better make an appearance at Sunday dinner tomorrow or you won't exactly be Ruthie's favorite person."

"I think I can handle my own family without any help from you thanks," Simon snapped.

Startled by his friend's sudden outburst, Martin muted the apartment's TV holding the cordless in place with his shoulder. "Okay?" He had a suspicion Simon had been holding this anger in for longer than he was willing to admit, and so like he had done with Ruthie the year before Martin patiently allowed Simon to use him as an outlet.

"Just because you moved in the year I left, does not make Ruthie any more important to you than she is to me," Simon bulldozed on.

"I know," Martin replied. "Jeez Simon what has gotten into you? You've been whacked out lately."

It was true and Simon knew it. Everything seemed like it was spinning out of control, slipping through his fingertips. The night after he Deena, and Kevin had brought Ruthie back Simon had begun to have dreams that got progressively worse to the point where he couldn't bear thinking of his sister's bruised face, let alone look at it. Simon remembered a lecture his professor had given in college Psychology class on post-traumatic stress disorder. If one of the symptoms of PTSD was avoiding your loved ones, friends, and future wife then maybe Simon was developing it.

"Look Martin I really have to go. The plane is about to touch down."

"Fine, see you at church."

"Yeah see you then," said Simon who in his mind was whining: _"do I have to?"_

The young blonde pressed 'end call' and let out a huge sigh as he slumped further down into his seat. Mr. Marino had already gone to great lengths to arrange the interview that Simon couldn't very well say no. Besides New England had served as the perfect distraction from his current problems until Martin had been so kind as to bring Ruthie up again.

He shivered. Even though the warm blue skies of California had greeted Simon somewhere within the last third of the six-hour flight, a hint of the 'Connecticut in early November' chill was still present in his muscles. "That's something I'll have to get used to if I'm going to live there," he reminded himself grabbing his bags of the luggage rack above as the plane's wheels made contact with the runway.

"Pardon me! Excuse me, pardon me!" Simon wrestled his way through the throng of busy comers and goers on his way to the baggage carousel. It was a good thing Simon had remembered to fill out the little plastic name tag because there were about five thousand other brown leather suitcases spinning past that looked identical to his own. Finally finding it on the third go-around, Simon hauled his luggage toward the airport parking lot hailing a taxi. It would have been so much easier to call his roommate for a ride but without Martin at the apartment to field calls from his family they were bound to get suspicious.

"3991 Sawyer Street please", Simon called to the cabbie, closing the taxi door behind himself.

"You got it mister."

On the ride back to his and Martin's apartment, Simon ran yesterday's interview over in his head.

_Simon really hoped _his_ GPS wasn't on the fritz again. _"How embarrassing would it be if he show up for my interview and it turned out I have the wrong building?" _he thought gladly taking shelter from the chilly New England rain. _

_The waiting area was small but comfortably furnished. In the middle of the room was a granite desk, the receptionist smiled at Simon through the sliding glass panel. "May I help you?" he asked. _

"_I'm Simon Camden I have an interview." His voice came out nervous. _

"_Oh yes. Take the elevator to your right up to the fifth floor. Mr. Donaldson's office is the third down."_

"_Thank you very much." His heart began to pound in his ears as the elevator dinged five times signaling his destination. The door was open as if Mr. Marino's friend were expecting him. Hoping he wasn't inadvertently late Simon knocked hesitantly on the open door. "Um Mr. Donaldson I'm…" _

"_You're Simon Camden," replied the wiry man coming around his desk to shake Simon's hand. "Thank you so much for coming out. I know you have a long flight home so I'll make this interview quick. It won't be much of interview anyway because Bobby Marino already sang me your praises. I really hope you decide to come work for me because as Bob tells it you'd be pretty much indispensable to me…"_

"Pretty much indispensable!" Simon repeated to himself as the tree-lined streets blurred by. That had been very flattering, he had to admit. The rest of the interview had passed with Mr. Donaldson explaining what exactly Simon would be doing for the company, which boiled down to what Simon considered some routine budget-tightening. In the end Simon said he would have to discuss his options with Deena and promised to call within the week with his final answer.

Just as the cabbie rounding the corner into his development the ring tone on Simon's phone sounded. He dug into the hollows of his deep pockets until he found it. "Oh crap," Simon hissed when, after a few minutes, it registered in his brain his secret trip could have been discovered and that knowledge wasn't lost on him considering he answered rather briskly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Simon replied bumping his head on the roof of the cab.

Martin was reluctant to reply until he finally muttered something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I said 'we may have a problem on our hands'" repeated Martin.

Simon sighed. "All right, well I'm on my way home from the airport."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I took a cab it's coming through the neighborhood now. Why?"

There was something unnerving about the way Martin was beating around the bush. Simon shook his head good-naturedly paying the cab driver as the taxi parked on the side of the road.

"Abort, abort!" Martin ordered. Simon furrowed his brows and was about to ask his roommate what on earth was wrong when Martin spoke again. "Tell the driver to turn around."

When an utterly confused Simon pulled into the apartment driveway he noticed the cause of the commotion. Sitting in the two parking spaces allotted to their apartment were Martin's navy car seat-equipped truck and—Deena's red Audi?

_ Oh shit! _Simon muttered as Martin ran out to meet him.

"If Deena never called," Simon wanted to know pointing at the candy-apple-colored car. "Then why is her car occupying our other space?

Martin bowed his head. "She called about five minutes after you hung up the last time."

"What did you do?" Simon screamed.

"I couldn't do much of anything," Martin replied holding up his hands. "Not after Deena had already called my bluff. Now she's completely pissed at the both of us." He smiled grimly. "Just so you know."

"Great." Simon tried to walk into the den as if he was completely oblivious to the notion that anything was wrong, only to flounder completely once he came face to face with his irate fiancée

"Hi sweetheart", he greeted meekly, but Deena's face remained hard as flint.

"And where have you been?" she asked with a deadly calm that made Simon flinch.

"I told you honey, I had to go and help George move into his new apartment. He qualified for some type of housing program for veterans of the recent wars."

Deena turned and smiled sweetly at Martin. "Could you leave me and Simon alone for a second?"

"Uh sure." Martin nodded. "I guess I could go down to Mac's movie theater and see what's playing."

"What?" Simon cried. "No you can't go there. Mac's movie theater is in Glen Oak. What if you run in to my family?"

"The movie theater sounds perfect." Deena gently steered Martin toward the door. "See you in a couple hours."

When his roommate was gone Simon saw Deena's face become once stormy. "Honey?" he whispered.

"That was some alibi you cooked up Simon," she said. "You probably thought you were pretty slick. Except for the fact that I called Mr. Marino at your work and he told me where you were."

"I told you I went to help my uncle," Simon put in but his fiancée steamrollered on.

Deena rolled her eyes. "Did I tell _you _I also called you grandparents in New York and they said your uncle moved into his apartment last week."

"Oh. Well maybe I wasn't really helping George move in."

"Because that wasn't obvious I could tell you lied, Simon. What do you think I have straw for brains?"

"No," Simon replied thrown by a loop by the sudden _Wizard of Oz_ reference. He moved to sit do on the couch and patted the spot next to him but Deena remained standing. "If you can't even be honest with me with something as simple as a spur of the moment road trip what does that mean for us?"

Her boyfriend grinned.

This isn't a time to be smiling," she growled fiercely. "Why. Are. You. Smiling?"

Simon shrugged. " I wouldn't necessarily call it spur of the I didn't want to tell anybody in case it jinxed it. But now that it's over I have some awesome news. I got a job, a permanent one!"

"No way! You're serious?"

"As a heart attack!" Simon opened his arms broadly accepting his now-beaming girlfriend.

"What should we do to celebrate? My treat."

"Let's go to Mom and Dad's," Simon replied. "We've got prenups and I want to tell them all the news."

"Okay," Deena laughed, grabbing her keys. When they parked in Eric and Annie's driveway Simon noticed Kevin's police car next door. "Wonder what he's doing home," Simon thought aloud.

The slam of the car door alerted Simon's niece and nephew that there was a visitor. Kevin unlatched the front door and the two kids immediately scurried toward their grandparents' neighboring lawn with their laughing father not far behind.

"Hi-hi! Hi-hi!" greeted sixteen-month-old Kevvy reaching his arms out to his uncle who swung him high.

"You here to play wid us?" asked Savannah curiously.

"No honey," Simon replied. "Deena and I are actually here to see Grandpa."

Simon caught his brother giving him a questioning glance. "Yeah I'll drop in on Ruthie." Simon groaned. "Can you get Matt and Mary over here, I have some news and I want everyone to hear."

As Kevin nodded and ran around the corner, Simon took his niece and nephew into the kitchen leaving them with Deena and Annie before going up to the attic.

As Simon went through the upstairs halls his senses were barraged with the sweet smell of flowers. Ruthie's room had transformed into a virtual nursery with bouquets crammed on every possible surface. Crossing the room quietly enough not to wake his sleeping sister, Simon reached for the various cards: _Ruthie, you were always our spunkiest little niece. We are sure you will be good as new in no time Love Aunt Julie, Uncle Hank, Erica, and Tommy; Stay strong Snook you will get through this Love Robbie; Get well Ruth! Mac; Best wishes to a trooper the Marines would be proud of! Love Grandma and The Colonel; Feel better little sis, we'll get him for this Ben. _(It wasn't lost on Simon that Ben was yet another former houseguest that thought he could claim Ruthie as his sister.) Next to the last vase was a piece of construction paper with scribbles of blue crayon. It said "To Auntie Ruthie, From Aaron" in Martin's sloppy script.

"They dropped that off when they visited earlier today," came a voice that despite being slightly raspy was both relieved to see him and pissed at the time.

Simon started at the sound and turned around to discover that his baby sister had opened her bruised eyes and was now pointing at the picture.

"Hi sis." Simon walked over to the bedside chair and tried to hug her without causing much harm. "How you feeling?"

"Ugh," Ruthie answered monosyllabically. She definitely did not seem up to idle chitchat. Simon realized how much truth there was in Martin's earlier statement. He definitely was not his sister's favorite person. Before he could press her however several pairs of feet rushed up the stairs.

"I've got everybody", announced a panting Kevin. Behind him were Eric, Annie, Matt, Lucy, Mary (holding Grace) and Carlos (holding Emma). Deena walked past them all and stood beside Ruthie's bed next to her fiancé. Simon didn't see Charlie or Savannah but he assumed they were downstairs with his youngest brothers.

"So what's this big news?" Carlos wanted to know

"News?" parroted Ruthie, interested. "If you have news I want to hear it!"

"And can you make it quick?" Matt requested. "I've got a neighbor sitting with Sarah and the kids."

Simon cleared his throat. "You guys don't know this but I took yesterday off from work to go to an interview that Mr. Marino arranged for me with one of his friends. He offered me an awesome job with great benefits."

"Simon that's amazing", squealed Lucy. "We're so proud of you!"

"Kudos," muttered Ruthie halfheartedly, clearly still harboring a case of sour grapes regarding her brother's delayed arrival.

"The job gives me a really good position for someone barely six months out of college," Simon continued. "And I'm really leaning towards taking it."

"We're behind you honey," Annie told him. Eric and Lucy.

"That's good because Deena and I will need all the help we can get moving all our stuff."

"You're moving?" asked Mary.

"You're moving?" asked Deena. This was the first she was hearing about it. After going through all that trouble to defy her father and stay in Glen Oak with Simon, she was shocked that he had decided this without a word to her. Simon was acting just like Greg. Mr. Stewart had been making decisions for her even when she had grown up. Simon was one anchor and now he was leaving.

Simon grinned. "I want you to come with me," he replied. "The job starts this winter. We could have the wedding around New Year's and then move.

"New Year's is only two months away!" Deena pointed out. "We can't plan the rest of the wedding in two months. We have so much to do still… call people to cater the reception…"

"Don't worry Deena honey," Annie assured. "Lucy and I would be more than happy to cook the reception, wouldn't we?"

Mrs. Kinkirk smiled. "Sure."

"We also need to hire a hall."

"You could have the church courtyard', Eric offered, "and the wedding party is all set up. I'll take care of the ceremony. Do you have a maid of honor?"

The tiny blonde girl nodded, "I'll have to ask my best friend to fly out a little early but I don't think she'll mind. And if you don't mind I'd like Sarah, Lucy, Mary to be my other bridesmaids." Meeting an affronted look from the "You too Ruthie if you're healed by then ."

"All right." Deena was seemingly assuaged. "But I have one more question: Where is it that we're moving?"

"Connecticut," answered Simon ignoring the surprised expressions on his family's faces, Deena most of all. "What!" Deena shrieked. "You want to move to Connecticut, to start off our life as a married couple in a different state!"

Annie and the other bystanders froze against the walls of Ruthie's room as if watching a volley in an intense tennis match. No one dared to say anything.

Simon led Deena into his old room to give the couple some privacy. "If you guys don't mind", Simon snapped glaring at his family as he departed. Scolded, the older Camdens went to gather their children and departed while Annie and Eric went back to want they were doing, all shaking their heads.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Simon said pulling Deena into a soothing hug. "Mr. Donaldson said they wouldn't need me until the end of January. We'll be married for a good few weeks by then."

"Did you consider that my graduation from vet school is out the end of January?" Deena eyes flashed dangerously as she struggled against Simon breaking the hug. "Did you even give what I would want one little thought when you were figuring out this master plan of yours? Huh?"

"Baby of course I thought of you," Simon defended himself, slightly wounded. "My taking this job would work out great for the both of us."

"That's where you're wrong Simon, I don't think you thought about me at all. Because if you had you would have realized that moving would entail transferring my credits to yet another vet school!"

"And what would be so bad about that?" Simon genuinely inquired.

Deena stared at Simon incredulously. Was he being serious "Simon, it would delay my graduation, which contrary to what you think I worked very hard to get for who knows how long. And if I don't graduate I can't get a job and earn us some money!"

"I would be able to earn more than enough money at this new job for both of us to get a head start in Connecticut."

"NO!"

"No what?"

"I don't want you to be the only one that has to pay our bills."

"I don't understand. My dad was the working parent in our family and we turned out fine."

"Maybe you guys did but I don't want that. I want to contribute to our income and if you don't understand that than you don't understand me!" Deena twirled the ring until it was loose enough to come off. She walked over and placed it in Simon's palm. "There now you can have your cake and eat it too."

"Deena!" Simon gasped glancing at the gem in his open hand. "Are you saying we shouldn't get married?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Deena come back! Baby!" Simon tried to follow her but by the time he had made it to the landing, Deena was already down the stairs and out the door.

Ruthie watched all this from the open door of her bedroom. Her heart immediately softened to her older brother. This was a role reversal from the hospital a few weeks ago, now Ruthie was the one struggling to say something comforting, but coming up with nothing. It didn't matter however because Simon was too busy staring at the closed door where Deena had just disappeared to notice. He looked so…broken!


	12. When She's Gone part 2

**Chapter 13 When's She's Gone part 2 **

After ten minutes of staring after his now ex-fiancée Simon finally gave up. If that was the way Deena wanted it was fine with him. He didn't need her. (A statement even he knew was a lie. But Simon had to resign himself to the fact that the relationship was not likely to work out if they didn't want the same things to come out of it). Simon wanted a big family like the one he grew up in. Considering all the time Deena had spent at the Camden house when they were kids he knew she wanted it too. They had never talked about family size at length it was more of a mutually understood thing. Not that any of that mattered now.

At that moment the one thing Simon wanted was to get out of the house without a weeklong family inquiry the likes of which Lucy had to endure when she returned from New York after breaking off her engagement with that jerk Jeremy. He sprinted down the stairs and grabbed his coat from the foyer

"Where are you going?" called David who came down from the upstairs bathroom holding Savannah Kinkirk's hand.

_So close!_

The twenty-one-year-old turned around to face a boy eleven years his junior. "Home," Simon answered.

David's eyebrows crawled together in confusion "You are home."

Simon smiled sadly. "No Dave I meant the apartment."

"Everyone be at the dinner table in ten minutes " called Annie in what Simon thought was a very apt interruption.

"Did you wash your hands for supper Vannah?" Simon asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Uh-huh," his little niece nodded proudly flipping each palm over so Simon could see for himself.

"Good girl," he nodded approvingly. "If you want you can watch cartoons with Uncle Sam until dinner." Savannah ran in den

David however, stood there his feet planted stubbornly. "Simon?" said the second-youngest Camden desperately after he could be sure Savannah was out of earshot. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not. I just want to go back to the apartment!"

"But you just got here!"

"And now all I want to do is burrow an underground tunnel for myself to hide in! I can't face the whole family and tell them. I can barely face myself!

"Tell them what? What happened, where's Deena?"

Simon shook his head partly to keep his own emotions at bay. "Sorry David but this isn't really something a ten-year-old could comprehend."

"Okay," David whispered quietly. "Do whatever you want!" He backed away so that Simon could open the front door. For a few seconds Simon battled with indecision, his presence in the twins' lives could be most charitably described as irregular. Guilt flooded into his chest Simon started running to his car and stepped on the gas pedal.

"Is it just me or did the house get really quiet all of the sudden" Kevin wondered aloud. He had meandered into the kitchen where his wife and Annie were finishing making dinner. "I know what you mean" Annie replied "But I'm used to having more people living in the house."

"I didn't notice," Lucy admitted looking up from the salad greens she was tossing. "But as a person who never even had her own room I don't really know what quiet is."

"Certainly not that." Annie raised her eyebrows at the sound of screeching brakes on the street

"What the—?" cried Kevin careening into the foyer with the two women behind him. Eric came out of his study abandoning next week's sermon to join the commotion. Lucy did a quick survey of the scene, her expression quickly mirror her little brother's expression-one of shock. "What's going's on?" she asked "David?"

"Did we just hear the door slam?" Matt's voice floated down, the stairs. When Matt appeared, Ruthie's good arm was wrapped around his neck with the sling was propped in the crook of his elbow. Although Ruthie was becoming more independent, doctors were afraid bearing too much weight would cause Ruthie's wounds to reopen and she couldn't stand to lose more blood than she already had. She was dressed in midriff top so as not to aggravate the cuts on her ribs.

Matt's brow furrowed. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't we missing someone?" Kevin performed a mental head count. "Yeah. I wonder where Simon is.

"He left," David responded almost inaudibly.

"He's not the only one" Ruthie observed from the elevated perch in her brother's arms. "Deena's gone too." "Why would they both leave with even the smallest courtesy...like saying goodbye," Lucy asked. Her family tried not to smirk. Lucy liked to think she was their very own Emily Post.

"Maybe we should discuss this further over the lovely dinner I made for all of us," said Annie looking at Savannah and Sam who stood expectantly in the doorway. "It won't do anyone a bit of good cold."

"I am really hungry," admitted Kevin kissing Lucy's neck. "Or really nuts," his wife muttered good-naturedly leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What?" her husband whined. "A growing boy like me needs nourishment."`

"Sanity aside I actually agree with Kevin," laughed Eric.

"Thanks Dad…hey wait a minute! Who said I wasn't sane?"

"Everybody," said Matt, Lucy, and Ruthie at the same time. Kevin pouted all the way through dinner. Lucy loved it when he pouted. There was just something so incredibly sexy about a macho cop like Kevin frowning as if he were a little kid who didn't get the puppy he wanted on Christmas morning.

"Mommy?' Savannah called after dinner wriggling out of her grandfather's lap where Eric had been reading to her.

"What is it?" Lucy asked handing her sleeping baby to his grandmother and kneeling down at the four-year-old's level.

"Where Uncle Simon?" Savannah inquired. "He wad s'posed to eat dinner wid us." Both Savannah and Charlie loved spending time with Simon the most. (Lucy suspected he spoiled them at the toy store or something like that.) They had also developed a growing attraction to Deena over her and Simon's relationship. But that one was had something to do with the fact that Deena took the two of them to playschool every morning. Lucy hesitated. "He went home sweetheart," was the reply.

"Why?"

"Because…because he was sleepy," Kevin fielded skillfully, looking at his little daughter through Ruthie's dark curls. The seventeen-year-old had reluctantly let him carry her in the den, and was now sitting cradle-style on Kevin's lap.

"Who was sleepy?" Matt wanted to know. He came in the room holding an object he had just spent five minutes searching for. It was a red Lifesaver-shaped pillow that the doctors in Scotland had given Ruthie as a cushion for her tailbone. She was supposed to sit unsupported for ten minutes a day to re-strengthen those muscles.

"Can you bridge up for me?" Matt asked. He knew as much as she hated having to be lugged around, Ruthie was also afraid of what would happen if she began to fend for herself. "Come on Roo it's me", Matt coaxed. Somewhat reassured his sister slid off Kevin's lap gingerly wincing slightly.

Savannah looked on nauseated. "Auntie Ruthie what wong?"

"I'm fine honey," Ruthie replied through gritted teeth but Vannah wasn't buying it. "Momma, I wants to go home." Lucy nodded and began to gather the Kinkirk family's things. "I better go too," added Matt. "If I leave my pregnant wife in another person's care too long, its asking for trouble."

"So you're going straight home?" Annie asked. "You ought to be getting the Jamie and Johnny in bed by now hadn't you?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "I'll do that. By the way Mom do you have any embroidery thread. Sarah let me out only on the condition that I come home with art supplies."

"Art supplies?" Eric echoed.

"Needlepoint," Matt explained. "Sarah swears the bed rest will drive her stir-crazy if she doesn't keep busy."

"Ah the pregnancy project," sighed Annie knowingly. She disappeared in the dining room and could be heard rummaging through the sewing basket, finally returning with a spool of blue thread. "Here you go."

"Thanks," cried Matt kissing his mother swiftly on the cheek before bolting off toward his house where Sarah was no doubt waiting impatiently.

"You know what Eric?" his wife said after Matt had left and Ruthie and the twins were in bed. "We never asked him about baby names."

"I guess we didn't", the reverend replied. "But I was too busy thinking about Simon's abrupt exit."

"Me too," agreed Annie. "I hope he and Deena will be able to settle whatever differences they are having."

"You don't think they will?"

"To be honest Eric the only thing I'm thinking is I'm not sure our boy would be able to handle the ramifications of another failed wedding."

"Another day out of the way," Martin Brewer's sighed with relief, jingling his key in the lock and closing the apartment door behind him. It was 3:30pm on Tuesday and Martin was beyond glad to be done with the two consecutive classes he had that day. Freshman year of college was tough but hopefully he would be able to get a pro baseball deal soon. For the time being he would have to content himself playing for the second base for the Crawford Crusaders. At least sharing an apartment with Simon Camden meant not having to deal with a strange roommate (and having to introduce said stranger into Aaron's life) Sure he hadn't exactly liked Simon at first, but the two had grown to tolerate each other and were even becoming what you might call friends.

That was why he was so worried by Simon's behavior lately. Martin had experienced some bad break-ups and broken hearts in his day, but never anything on this massive a scale. Simon was absolutely inconsolable. Scratch that. He consoled himself plenty by eating those rock-hard deformed Lucky Charms marshmallows by the box. Usually Martin would come home to find Simon listening to one of those self-help talk shows that came on in the afternoons—the kind Sandy would watch on one of the lucky days Aaron was cooperative enough to go down for his nap. Whoever said only girls went through a post-breakup wallow period couldn't have been more wrong. Truthfully Martin would be surprised if Simon remembered how to make himself presentable enough to leave the house.

Today though no cereal boxes littered the floor, leading a trail to Simon bedroom. There were no perfectly clean clothes dumped haphazardly on the top of the dryer to succumb to mildew. Most people would consider this a welcome change but Martin found the quick turnaround disconcerting.

"Simon!" he called, heading into his friend's room. "Simon are you here?"

"Yeah I'll be out in a second. Hey how was class?"

"It was…good I guess. " Martin froze in the tiny space that adjoined the two rooms too stunned to speak. There stood Simon who had been nursing a woe-is-me mustache for days, half-shaven. He was also wearing a clean, unstained dress shirt with ironed khakis and as far as Martin could tell was showing all the signs of newly washed hair. "I was just stopping in actually," Martin continued. "It's my day to go get Aaron from day school."

"Okay," Simon replied. "Well I'm leaving too, but if you decide to bring Aaron back here I got the fruit snacks he likes at the store. Hand me a towel will you? I'm in a huge hurry

"Sure." Martin tossed him one slightly dazed, but happy his roommate would see sunlight for the first time in almost a week. "Where are you going? "

"I have to be back to work in forty minutes. Mr. Donaldson called. Simon finished drying his hair, threw the towel on the laundry pile and started walking to the porch as if that settled that.

Martin followed "And Mr. Donaldson would be?"

"The guy who interviewed me when I went to Connecticut last week," Simon supplied.

Martin clicked his tongue in recognition. "Oh that guy. He called you again?"

Yeah and he said if I got a place to live fast enough I could start the job at the end of the month instead of the first of the year."

"Come back inside Simon we need to talk."

The older boy let out a sigh as he walked back inside and plopped down on the couch. "If we _have_ to do this can we hurry? I told Mr. Donaldson to fax my contract to the office to the office today. This is a huge opportunity and I down want to be late."

"I won't back you late," Martin promised. _"Because you're not going anywhere," _he added in his head but out loud he said, "Because I have to go too. I just have one question."

"Okay?"

"Why do you want to take this job?'

Simon cheeks reddened angrily. "What kind of a question is that?"

Martin didn't flinch he was somewhat prepared for this reaction. "Sime chill okay? I'm not trying to antagonize you here I just want to see where your head is at." He waited for Simon to take a few deep breaths. "Why do you want to take this job?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Simon countered. "They need me there, it feels awesome to have something I can offer the world. Plus it's a great job with great benefits and Connecticut has some nice neighborhoods."

"Of course," Martin nodded. Because said neighborhoods are three a good three thousand miles away with virtually no chance of running into a certain ex of yours." He waited fully expecting another explosion but was surprised when Simon whispered: "Yeah I guess that is convenient. Can I please go now?"

"All I'm trying to say is you shouldn't be rash about this."

"I am _not_ being rash!"

"You'll have to check with Matt or Sarah on this one but I'm pretty sure this is why patients don't diagnose themselves. Simon this is crazy! You just spent three solid days drowning your breakup in Lucky Charms."

"Deena wasn't just a girl I fooled around with Martin she was my fiancée! I need to heal and I can't heal in a town the size on a pinhead where I'm almost certain to see her every frigging day. All right!"

Martin held up his hands in surrender, glad none of his bats were laying around. Simon needed no more incentive to club his roommate than he already had.

"There's nothing wrong with you taking some time to heal. In fact if you want to you, me, and Aaron can take a road trip or something this weekend. Just…just don't take the job just because it's the quick way out of a difficult situation."

"So what do you suggest I do about the job offer?" Simon asked.

Martin shrugged, "Think about it. You still have three days to give that guy your answer don't you?"

Simon nodded. "Until Friday. You going to get Aaron?" he asked when Martin rose from the loveseat

"Yeah. I was thinking of taking Aaron to Pete's for dinner so I probably won't be back until I drop him back off at Sandy's."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Simon inquired. "All the stuff I bought at the store is still frozen solid."

He roommate nodded laughing. "Sure, you know how much Aaron likes to see you. Speaking of which I better go get him before the child services get on my case." Martin grabbed his coat from the back of the kitchen chair and rushed out the door.

Forty-five minutes Martin was driving toward the Promenade with little Aaron's backseat babbling as the soundtrack to his thoughts.

"I only have three days to Simon and Deena back together," he mused aloud, stopping at a red light. "What should Daddy do Aaron?"

"I dunno", chirped the two-year-old.

Martin sighed. "Neither do I Aar, neither do I." Suddenly a polyphonic tune sounded alerted Martin of an incoming call. Martin tried to remember if he had changed his ringtone recently.

"What dat?" asked Aaron who was just beginning to string all the words he knew together.

"It's just my cell phone Slugger," Martin chuckled pulling over to the side of the road. "Be quiet for a sec while Daddy answers it. Hello?"

The caller hesitated. "I'm sorry I think I may have the wrong number."

Martin wrinkled his brow trying to place the voice. "Who is this?"

"This is Kevin Kinkirk, who's th—? Martin! What are you doing with Simon's cell phone?"

"_Simon's cell phone?"_ Martin thought to himself looking down. It was true. Now that he was in the sunlight and not rushing out of a dark kitchen Martin noticed he was wearing a windbreaker slightly lighter than his own. He smiled sheepishly. "I seem to have grabbed the wrong jacket."

Kevin laughed. "Oh well that explains it. How's Simon holding up anyway?"

"Not so good Kev," Martin replied. "I mean he's not binging on sugary cereal anymore and he actually went to the store today."

"What's wrong with that? Most people would call that progress."

"Well I certainly wouldn't Simon has run the gamut from not wanting to leave his room to wanting to get as far away from Deena and the whole situation as he can!"

"How so?"

"Today I came home and he told me that friend of his boss's that he went to see in Connecticut called. Apparently the guy said if Simon wanted he could start that new job at the end of this month instead of the first of the year. He was so gung ho it made me nervous. When I pressed him on it he admitted that he would be glad to move three thousand miles away if it helped him forget about his and Deena's whole relationship."

"Wait what!" Kevin's voice dropped to a whisper, making Martin believe he wasn't the only Kinkirk in the house. It seemed both men knew if Lucy heard them talking she would flip about not being included in the conservation. "Don't tell me Simon is leaving at the end of the month now!"

"No," Martin replied. "I convinced him to wait and make his decision on Friday, that was the original final answer date."

"Which means we only have three days to get Simon and Deena back together. "Martin sighed; it was something he knew all too well.

"Honey," Lucy called from the background. "Will you please put dinner in the oven?"

"I'll um be right there Luce," Kevin responded, before lowering his voice again. "So what do want to do about this?"

"I'll figure something out."

"Well if you need any help with your genius plan let me know."

"Okay," Martin said after he was sure the line was dead. He honestly didn't know what on earth he was going to do but didn't want to tell Kevin that.

Martin looked at his watch and knew he had to think quickly. Simon would be at the Promenade soon and he would get suspicious if Martin and Aaron were not there to meet him.

Martin remembered what Kevin had said, "_What are you doing with Simon's cell phone?"_ Suddenly a bolt of inspiration struck him. Any message he sent would look like it had come from Simon; all Martin really had to do was make it look authentic. What was his pet name for Deena again? Oh yeah.

_Honey, I've missed you and I hope you agree that this has been going on long enough. If you're willing to talk things out too, meet me Pete's in ten minutes—S _

Martin pressed the Send button and held his breath the rest of the way to the pizza place. "This better work Aaron," he whispered. "Otherwise your Uncle Simon is going to kill me!" Aaron's giggle was interrupted by the grumbling of his little stomach.

"Let's get you some dinner huh?" Martin suggested wrestling the straps of the car seat.

"So that's where my jacket got to!" Simon laughed standing up as father and son walked into the restaurant. "Thief."

"I grabbed it by mistake," Martin defended, "Take him a sec?' Aaron settled into his uncle's lap as Martin shrugged out of the jacket and handed it to Simon, looking surreptitiously at the bump in the pocket. How long did it take to answer a text?

"Me hungwy!" Aaron squealed loudly once he was back in his father's arms.

"That's my cue," said a voice from behind the three of them. The graying proprietor appeared with order pad in hand. "Simon, Martin long time no see eh. Do you want a booster for the little guy?"

"That would be great, thanks Pete," Martin replied as the owner dragged a plastic seat to end of the table. "What do say Aaron?" prompted the nineteen-year-old.

"Tank oo."

"You're welcome buddy," Pete ruffled the little boy's hair. "Now what can I get you guys?'

Martin considered. "A small lemonade for Aaron and…" He looked at Simon who shrugged. "Can you me and Simon a minute?" Pete nodded moving on to the kitchen before coming back to place a lemonade in front of Aaron which Martin poured into the boy's Kid Cup. "Don't glug it bud," Simon warned as Aaron took it happily.

"Large half-cheese, half-pepperoni," Martin suggested without even having to look at the menu. Everyone in Glen Oak was so familiar with the Promenade restaurants that barely anyone bothered to look at the specials anymore.

Simon shrugged once again. "It doesn't matter as long as we eat something. I'm starving."

"Half-and-half it is then," decided Martin just as Simon's phone buzzed.

"Ah!" Aaron wailed in protest. The sound had caused him to pour most of the liquid down his front. Unlike most kids he was uncomfortable being wet or dirty, probably due to Sandy's own obsession with cleanliness.

"You're okay. Daddy will clean it up," Martin soothed inwardly cursing himself for not remembering to bring a no-spill Sippy cup as he used his napkin to dab Aaron dry. When Martin was finished he saw Simon glaring at him across the table.

"What?" he asked with a feeble attempt at innocence.

"Why does Deena want to meet me outside?" Simon growled.


	13. Remind Me To Thank Him One Day

**Chapter 13 Coming Clean **

Simon's phone buzzed two consecutive times telling him he had a new text."555-1244," he read flipping it open. "What could _she_ want?"

"_Not a good sign", _Martin thought quickly focusing his attention on the knife in his hands as he cut Aaron's pizza into tiny, bite-size pieces. It was hard to figure out what was going on in his friend's head as he watched the expression on Simon's blanched face go from shock to anger to confusion and back again in rapid-fire succession.

"She who?" Martin asked even though he knew perfectly well but the middle Camden child was so busy ranting he didn't even notice the interjection.

"Listen to this text, Martin. 'I think we _should_ talk' She's the one who's been freezing me out for the past five days, yet now she wants to talk! And she says it like she agrees with me, as if I suggested the whole idea in the first place. Do you believe this?"

Martin was beginning to get so nervous he had to sit on his hands to stop them from shaking. This plan of his was not was not working as smoothly Martin had hoped. Simon loved Deena. He needed her. Everybody saw it, even some random person on the street. And yet… and yet recently Simon had been acting like he resented her for some reason. As far Martin knew Simon had never truly resented anyone. He hadn't been too fond of Martin when they first met, but Martin suspected that it had had more to do with Martin's close friendship with Ruthie than anything else. "Maybe it took Deena that long to come to her senses," Martin reasoned inwardly applauding himself for some quick thinking.

"Maybe," Simon conceded. "But she had that chance before now. And just so you know Deena is the one who walked out. Deena was the one who broke our engagement. Not me, her."

For a sold minute the only person who made a sound at the table was Aaron who was gurgling happily as he used tomato sauce to "finger paint" on the Pete's menu.

"Just hear the woman out Simon!" Martin said as he snatched the stained menu away and placed Aaron squarely on his lap. "You owe her that."

"That's the least he owes me," added an irritated voice from behind them. Both boys snapped their head around. There stood Simon second ex-fiancée in a year and a half.

Martin had to bite his lip to avoid saying what he was thinking out loud. Martin had been told about Simon less-than-stellar love history. He remembered having a conversation with Ruthie a while back. It had started the day Ruthie had found out Martin's then-girlfriend Zoe had slept over in the Camden's garage apartment. He had stomped up to Ruthie's room asking where she got of snooping on him like that. Ruthie had replied that snooping was a well-practiced art, and how else could she have found out something like which of her siblings had a date that Eric and Annie didn't know about. Like all of Martin's discussions with Ruthie, this one had evolved into something different. She ended up telling Martin which ex-boyfriend or girlfriend she would match her sibling up with if she could. According to Ruthie Martin was now standing in the restaurant between Simon and his ideal wife.

"Martin did you hear what I just asked you?" Deena waved her hand back and forth in front of the baseball player's face. Martin shook his head feeling a red blotch creep up the back of his neck, something that always happened when he found himself in awkward situation. "This is your son?" Deena asked again.

The young father beamed. "Yeah his name is Aaron," Martin replied. He looked down at the little boy in his lap whose sticky hands were palm-down making prints on the booth's blue Formica table. "Oh no!" he muttered, ducking his head as he glanced at the raised eyebrows of the patrons around them.

"Uh-oh," chirped Aaron. Uh-oh was right.

"Aaron Robert Brewer!" Martin scolded, glaring at the two-year-old. Simon and Deena pretended not to notice. "Um we should go," he muttered apologetically fishing twenty dollars out of his wallet to cover his two-thirds of the bill. "I've got to get this guy cleaned up before taking him back to Sandy's. The last this I need is for her to flip out on me."

"Yeah ok." Simon said absentmindedly.

"You can have my spot," Martin offered holding the chair out for Deena who smiled graciously. He picked up his son and left the pizzeria, the tiny bell above the door tingling behind them. It took Simon a few minutes to realize his was now alone with his ex. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "So Deena what brings you here?"

"Well that answered my question," replied the blonde standing up to her full height of five- feet -eight-and-and-half inches.

"What question?" Simon stood up too, so he rose five inches above her. The spectacle was starting to attract the attention of everyone around the restaurant so that even Pete was staring. Simon was certain he was about to have a part in unfolding what sure to be next week's sermon in the Glen Oak community church of gossip.

He glared at her. "Whatever we need to discuss, can we please do it outside?" She nodded letting him grab her hand. It felt nice to be holding his hand again; she'd been lonely for the past five days.

"So you really didn't mean what you said in that text?" Deena began sitting on the curb and bringing her knees up to her chest.

"What text?" Simon plopped next to her. "What are you talking about?"

"I got a text from your cell phone about a half hour ago", Deena explained. "It said and I quote: 'Honey, I've missed you and I hope you agree that this has been going on long enough. If you're willing to talk things out too, meet me Pete's in ten minutes—S' I would've been here an age sooner but I had to detour around a crash on Main Street." Deena stopped and let out a deep sigh.

It was only 5:30 (Aaron needed to be back by his seven o'clock bedtime which accounted for the early dinner) but the November the sun was setting and taking all its warmth with it. Out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw Deena shivering just slightly. Instinctively, and without really realizing what he was doing, Simon put his arm around her shoulder to offer some degree of warmth. Part of him wanted Deena to pull away, or slap him, anything to satisfy that little voice in his head that was telling him not to come crawling back to the woman who smashed his heart like it was a piñata.Instead Deena stood pulling Simon along by the hand.

Simon wanted to ask where they were going but something stopped and he just let Deena

"Wait a sec", Deena wanted to know after a while. "If you didn't send me the text then who the hell did?"

"I'm guessing Martin, after he took my jacket by accident and found my cell in the pocket. He is good!" Simon breathed appreciatively. "He is really good. Of course he _did_ live with us for two years while his dad finished a tour in Iraq, so the sneaking gene had to rub off on him sometime."

Deena's laugh sounded like wind chimes. "Now Martin can truly call himself a Camden."

Simon laughed too. "Yeah I guess he guess he can."

"I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why did Martin have to text me when I was waiting for you?"

Simon was so taken aback by the candidness of her question that it took a minute for him to come up with an adequate answer. "I wasn't I deserved to have you hear what I had to say," he finally replied measuring his words carefully. "I asked you to move three thousand miles away with me, just like that. It wasn't fair."

Deena sighed. "You're right it wasn't exactly fair but that wasn't the sore point. Simon, I would move with you in a heartbeat you know that. But I need to graduate first so I can have something to contribute when we decide to start a family Now I know you would find a way to provide for me and I completely respect Annie's decision to stay at home. She worked really hard to raise all of you and she did a great job. And I'll do a great job raising our kids. I just want to be out in the working world. Do you get where I'm coming from at all?"

"Yeah, I do," Simon answered. "It's okay that staying at home wasn't your vision, you'll still be a great mom just like Luce and Mary and Sarah. And for the record there's no one else I'd rather start a family with than you."

Deena smiled. "So I guess we can consider ourselves re-engaged. Her eyes shined with hope.

Simon's smile instantly matched hers. "Are you saying you want to but the ring back on?"

"Yes."

"Remind me to thank him one day," whispered Simon leaning to kiss her.

Deena put her finger to his lips. Hold on Romeo before we go to your house and get the ring I have a more immediate plan. Do you recognize where we are?

Simon looked around and when his eyes adjusted to the dusky moonlit he noticed the distorted reflection of the pier on the water. "We're at The Bluff."

"Yeah. I know its cliché but I figured we should seal the deal at the spot this relationship started in the first place."

"Seal the deal?" Simon raised his eyebrows. He didn't want to do anything with Deena right now. It was that he didn't find Deena attractive. With her thin dancer-frame, brown eyes, and honeycomb-blonde hair she was beautiful. Much as he would love to give himself to her he cared deeper for her than a little fling could express.

When Simon turned around Deena was braced at the edge of the jetty holding her hand out to him. "Come on jump in!"

"This is how you wanted to seal the deal." Simon gasped, although he was admittedly relieved. "Deena it's November, that water has got to be freezing!"

She giggled. "We won't be in long enough to get hypothermia or anything. Now come on, take my hand!"

"Here goes nothing." Simon answered. They were in the air for about three milliseconds. When they did hit the water it wasn't with the cold slap Simon had expected, it fact it was actually surprisingly lukewarm considering the time of year. He swam a few years out before coming up.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Deena asked swimming out to meet him and angling her head toward the moon.

Simon turned toward her and gasped. The bright moonlight that bathed the lake water made Deena's skin iridescent and her flaxen hair glow.

"Yes, you are I love you Deena Stewart," Simon replied. Deena smiled her cheeks slightly flushed. "I love you too Simon Camden." A shiver interrupted her reciprocation as the moon went behind a cloud cooling the water. "Race you back to the pier!" she challenged pushing off.

"Hey!" Simon cried paddling furiously to catch up. Deena's distant laugh taunted him playfully. When Simon had her within his sights, he slipped underwater reaching until the tips of his fingers grazed the submerged part of the pier.

"I still win," Deena gloated from above him bouncing on a loose plank. Simon growled in mock-irritation as he climbed out of the water and shook out his damp hair like Happy did after she got caught in the spray of the neighbor's lawn sprinklers. Deena squealed and bolted away in hysterics with Simon close on her heels.

Martin shifted Aaron's place on his hip and used his free hand to knock on Beau Brewer's door. When the knob turned Beau stood in the doorway, smiling. "Well this is a surprise," remarked taking his grandson and shepherding Martin into the foyer. "What brings you here son?"

"Well Sandy is still on her date with that doctor guy, Jonathan so this is the only place I could think to bring Aaron considering I don't have a key to Sandy's house and my apartment is probably _ocupado." _

His father shuddered, "I take it Simon is back seeing the Stewart girl again," he said taking the baseball game he had been watching off mute as the three sat in the den. "Diana, wasn't it?"

"Close," Martin laughed. "And yes their engagement is back on. How did you know about Deena anyway?"

Beau shrugged. "I might not be as privy to Camden affairs as you are son but living across the street from them like this, I do know a few things. Not spying of course just being observant."

"And what did you observe?" Martin asked before he could stop himself.

"For one thing, Ruthie is off bed rest, not walking yet but making progress. I saw Vic Petrowski's boy wheeling her around the backyard earlier."

Martin tensed. "She isn't dating him again is she? Peter."

"I don't know. Brewer's aren't gossips, son. I'm strictly telling you what I saw. He took Ruthie for a spin a little over an hour ago."

"How did Ruth look?"

Beau sighed. He would never have brought up the Camdens if he had anticipated the tidal wave of questions the subject would cause. "It seemed like her spirits were high," he replied. "She was thinner though, and a bit paler but that's no surprise, the sunlight couldn't do her anything but good.

Beau finished and Martin seemed satisfied enough not to press him. The sat for a while watching what was left of the baseball game. Since Beau was in the military he had never been around much during Martin's childhood. Baseball was one interest the two men shared, one Martin was trying to instill in his own son by offering enthusiastic commentary as if Aaron could understand at the age of two.

At the top of the ninth the little gathering suffered a very unwelcome interruption in the form of the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Martin grumbled.

Beau nodded. "That better not be Sandy wondering why you didn't drop Aaron off at bedtime as per your agreement."

"Whatever. He's my son too and I wasn't going to drop him off in an empty house," Martin asserted as he nudged the door open.

"Martin!" cried the young brunette who was propped up in her wheelchair by several cushions with her leg on the footrest. The one person Martin had not wanted to see was pushing the wheelchair.

"Ruthie! Peter."

"Martin."

Ruthie," called Beau as he appeared in the hallway holding his grandson.

"Hi Mr. Brewer, hey Aaron. Sorry to drop in like this but we—Peter scowled—"I saw Martin's car in the driveway and I figured he would want to hear the good news. Matt and Sarah called. They found out the twins' sexes."

Martin instantly perked up despite Peter's presence. "Really, what's the verdict?"

Ruthie smiled. "Come February I'll have two new little nieces!"

"Ruthie that's great!" Martin grasped her hand quickly, not missing Peter's face. Maybe they were dating again. "Any word on names?"

"Oh yeah. Trinity Erin and Taylor Abigail. I just wanted to come over and tell you that."

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah see you. Bye Peter."

"Bye," Peter snapped wheeling the chair around swiftly and stomping off. Ruthie shrugged giving Martin an apologetic look over her shoulder.

He sighed as he shut the door and reached to take his son. "And on that awkward note I think we should be going. Say bye-bye to Grandpa Aaron."

"Bye," the little boy waved putting his head on his father shoulder before being strapped into his car seat. "Let's go bud." As far as Martin was concerned he couldn't get out of there fast enough


	14. Rose Marie's Baby

**I would like to apologize for the month wait but hopefully this chapter will be juicy enough to make you forgive Gilmoregirl and I. PS though I've never been one to necessarily apologize for my writing I will warn you, some of the language etc may be a little rough :) Flashback s1e18 Faith, Hope, and The Bottom **

**Chapter 14 Rose Marie's Baby**

Deena was sitting in the middle of her four-poster bed (the only piece of furniture in her two-room apartment that wasn't dismantled and/or in a thousand boxes) typing furiously on her laptop when she noticed the new email icon on her screen. "Hopefully that is Professor Miller emailing me back," Deena muttered. She was planning to send her résumé to a few animal hospitals up north and had requested that her favorite professor write her a reference. Eagerly Deena triple-clicked on the bolded link. But once she saw the return address her hopes were shattered in the ultimate crash landing. The strange thing was, although he was quite possibly the last person she ever wanted to say another word to, Deena found herself reading Greg's email five times just to make sure she wasn't being Punk'd. No matter how many times she read them, the words remained the same.

**To: **

**From: **

Deena, My boss just decided he wants me to take his place at a business conference in Richmond—over New Year's. That means I can't attend the wedding. Char is trying to cancel her spa day but she might not be able to come either. We'll make it up to you sometime—Dad

The young girl was stunned. Even though she and her father hadn't spoken in months, the least that decency required Greg to do was attend his only daughter's wedding. But even that was too much for him.

"Ugh!" Deena yelled out of pure emotion slamming down the lid of her laptop, "I can't freakin' believe him!" Immediately Deena's hand started to itch for her cell phone, her finger heading toward one particular button as if pulled by magnets. He answered on the second ring.

"What's wrong baby?" Simon wanted to know making Deena aware of the fact that she was sniffling into the phone. "Sime you need to come."

"Coming." He hung up without further question and was nudging her apartment door open five seconds later. Simon carefully made his way through the maze of taped boxes to the edge of Deena's bed where she fell into his arms.

"Shhh what is it sweetheart? What's wrong?" Simon whispered through his partner's sobs. Wordlessly her now-puffy eyes drifted over toward the laptop. Shifting slightly so that Deena's head rested on his chest leaving his hand free. Simon reached for it

He found it very difficult to contain the anger rising in his chest as he perused the paragraph. What was the hell was Greg Stewart thinking, rescinding his RSVP less than three weeks before the wedding in an email just long enough to be considered courteous.

"I'm sorry honey," Simon hummed sympathetically. "I'm really, really sorry."

"For what?" Deena sniffled into his chest. "Simon, how is my father being a jackass your fault? Besides I don't need my dad to give me away, he already 'gave me away' when he abandoned me to run off with my newest stepmother!"

Simon sighed, it hurt him to see his fiancée this worked up and knowing he could do nothing to make her feel better. ""It isn't my fault, it isn't your fault, it's nobody fault but your dad's. But if it helps my dad didn't give Lucy away at her wedding either. Matt did."

"Because your dad was doing the actual ceremony," Deena pointed out bitterly.

"That's true, but the point is can you think of anyone else who could walk you down the aisle? Isn't your older brother coming in from Boston? The one who went on a double date with us and Lucy on your birthday?"

"You mean Jack," she supplied breaking into a watery smile that morphed into a large yawn. Simon laughed.

"Yeah, Jack. Come on and go to sleep sweetheart, we have a big day of moving ahead of us." Grabbing a blanket off the foot of bed Simon made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Night," Simon hissed into the stillness but Deena was already breathing even.

"Well that's that," said Simon as he hopped into the driver's seat. Christmas was —as of that morning—the last of the couple's things was on its way to Connecticut by U-HAUL

"Are you sure your parents wouldn't mind if we stayed there," Deena fretted for what seemed like the thousandth time since getting in Simon's car ten minutes ago.

"Mind?" Simon laughed. "No way. My mom already put an extra tree in the garage apartment Luce and Kevin are coming over for dinner so Savannah and Kevvy can help us decorate it."

"I was just checking," replied Deena almost inaudibly. Simon felt pained as a flash of sadness came over her face; sadness that he had unwittingly caused by joking about what he now realized was an extremely raw and touchy subject.

"I'm sorry honey," he apologized gripping Deena's clammy hand in both of his own. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded. "Just don't leave me," she ordered holding tighter as they made their way to the door.

Simon smiled. "I won't. Ever. In a couple weeks time you'll officially be Deena Camden and when the happens you will be stuck with me and my sorry—but incredibly cute—butt until the end of time, even when you want to kick it."

Deena's face lit up as she giggled. "As much as I may regret this later, I'm willing to take that chance."

"Okay then," Simon said, pressing the doorbell. While his back was turned Deena brought her foot out tapping his lightly on the butt.

"Ouch!" Simon cried with a disproportionate wince.

Deena grinned cheekily.

"Great! You will now be know as the woman who kept Simon Camden from discovering his dream of being the really hot guy in the underwear ads. I sure hope you're proud of yourself.

Deena blushed thinking of being the wife who had nothing to do but stare at her husband's six pack all day. "It wouldn't be so bad," she admitted. "But if we keep standing out here in the freezing cold we'll be known as 'Simon and Deena Camden: Mr. and Mrs. Human Popsicle'"

Simon pushed the door open where the spicy smell of a baking pie immediately engulfed their senses.

As soon as the newcomers appeared in the living room doorway they were flagged down by a very enthusiastic Savannah "Hiya!" she called abandoning the Christmas coloring book she was playing with and rushing over to girl both her uncle and soon-to-be aunt a huge hug.

"Hey munchkin guess what?" said Simon happily returning the gesture.

"What? Tell me! Tell me!" she cried. The little girl jumped up and down so much Simon started to think that the twins had slipped her one too many of their leftover candy canes from the elementary school Christmas party.

Simon put his index finger to his lips guiding her to the couch. "Quiet honey this is kind of a secret we're not really supposed to tell anyone. That means you have to promise to keep this between the three of us. Can you do that?"

"I will," Savannah promised in a whisper leaning in close to her uncle.

"Aunt Deena and I have been talking to our pal Santa and it looks as if you're on the nice list once again this year!"

"I am!" the four-year-old cheered. Deena smiled. "You sound so surprised Vannah!"

"She shouldn't be she's a Camden after all. Now let's go see what everybody else is doing shall we?" Simon suggested taking a hand from each girl as the three continued to the kitchen. "Hi Mom."

"Simon!" Annie called excitedly, enveloping her son in an eager embrace as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Can't…breathe…help," he gasped.

"Sorry about that," Annie laughed sheepishly. "Got a little carried away I just haven't seen you in so long. You really should try and come more often."

"Work," Simon apologized.

"Well at least we have you for the holiday and the wedding before Deena graduates and you two move to Hartford. That's all that matters." Annie turned to her son's quiet companion. "By the way Deena honey, we're so happy to have you spending Christmas with us."

Deena blinked the moistness out of her eye, as Annie hugged her. "Thanks Mrs. Camden I really do appreciate this."

"Call me Mom," Mrs. Camden reprimanded gently. " Or at the very least call me Annie. You're family now."

"Something smells awesome Annie!" Deena observed her cheeks tinted pink.

"I just put a pie in the oven."

"Well don't we feel special," said Simon, hugging Deena close. "What flavor?"

"Apple," Annie replied putting away her oven mitts away. "It will be ready by dessert!"

"Of course there had to be food involved for you to show your face, right Simon?" Lucy joked as she entered the kitchen with Kevin Junior on her hip.

"Nice to see you too sis," he shot back with a smile. "Uncy Sime," Kevvy babbled, his arms shooting out.

"Hey buddy," said Simon taking him from Lucy and sitting him in the waiting highchair.

"He's getting so big since I first saw him Luce," Deena commented.

"Thank you," Lucy said confusion momentarily washing over her features.

Deena wanted to smack herself. She had momentarily forgotten that Lucy never knew she and Simon had a living room movie date eight long months ago after Simon had put the visiting Kinkirk children to bed. But that had been when they just started dating. Lucy wouldn't hold that secret rendezvous against them now, would she? Of course she would, this was Lucy they were talking about!

Deena looked pleadingly at Simon as everyone waited for someone to break the silence. "I showed her some family pictures on our first date, but those are pretty old by now," her fiancé supplied seeming to appease the group.

"Now that mention it we definitely need to take new pictures at some point." piped up Annie. "That's always my favorite part of the holidays"

"And I always thought your favorite part was cheating during the name pull," Simon teased her. "You always manage to get Dad's name."

"What was your favorite part of the holidays in Virginia?" Annie directed at Deena while shooting her son a playful glare.

Deena closed her eyes taking a minute to consider. "Nothing really," she finally decided, taking the other aback with her bluntness. "The snow was pretty but that's about it. Actually every year I'd tell myself that if I would come back to California for Christmas but I never got the time."

"Wouldn't you have rather spent Christmas with your family," Annie couldn't help but ask, her heart aching. Simon remembered when his mother had asked Carlos the same question all those years ago. He wondered if Lucy was having the same flashback.

Deena shook her head. "I know that may seem like a strange confession to make, but after he convinced me to side with him and not my mom he basically forgot all about me and spent every Christmas showering his one girlfriend or the other with gifts. Here I can spend the holidays with a real, honest-to-goodness family. Plus Virginia didn't have the Nativity pageant; I think that was my favorite part

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "Mine too." Out of the corner of his eye Simon saw his older sister's face twist into a glum expression. Annie didn't seem to miss it either and immediately segued out of the conversation. "All right, everybody." She clapped her hands. "Go get ready for dinner."

This seemed to bring the desired change over Lucy. "Time to wash up for supper Savvy," she chirped brightly.

"Comin' Mommy."

The little girl skipped in from the living room stopping at her mother's feet. Annie smiled, easing herself down to her granddaughter's level. "On your way upstairs, honey, stop in the study and tell Grandpa to wash up too," she instructed. Savannah nodded running off to do her errand as Lucy waited for her at the bottom of the steps.

"I think I'll go bring Ruthie down," Simon—who hadn't spoken since Deena made her startling confession—said. "You okay here honey?" he asked giving her a shoulder squeeze.

"Go on," Deena grinned. "I'll be here giving Annie a hand." Her fiancé shrugged jogging up the toward an injured Ruthie's attic room.

"What can I do to help?" Deena asked. Annie whose hands were already full of silverware cocked her head toward the covered tureen on the counter. "Grab the succotash and bring it into the dining room," she instructed kindly.

"All right," Deena said

"No Play Station at the table boys," Annie scolded the twins' bowed heads as heads as she entered the dining room behind her almost daughter-in-law. Eric who sat at the head of the table was talking with Kevin about a recent article in the newspaper while Lucy tried to coax an uncooperative Kevvy into his booster seat. Finally securing the last strap she looked up in triumph her smile turning into a glare. "Mom!" she snapped. "Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

"Because you had your own children to take care of," Annie responded calmly not flinching at Lucy's agitated pout.

"Mom wasn't casting any aspersions on your superhuman helping abilities Luce," Kevin pointed out, rolling his eyes at his grown wife's childish behavior. "But it looks like Deena was also able to walk _all the way _from the kitchen to here without injuring anyone _or_ breaking a single thing!"

"One of the many reasons I'm marrying her," Simon laughed as he set a coughing Ruthie down in one of the empty chairs and made sure she had positioned herself comfortably before taking his place between her and Deena.

"And to think," Kevin went on, "that there are _two_ such talented people in the same family."

"Wonder of wonders," Ruthie agreed after she regained her breath following one of her frequent coughing fits. Matt had told her that she would have to cough periodically to get the fluid that had built up in her lungs due to the multiple broken ribs out of her system. Because of that Annie, Eric, and the twins were treated—at various intervals during the day—to a symphony of retching hacks that drifted down the stairs accompanied with the occasional gasp of agonizing pain. As much as it sounded like fingernails dragging their way down a chalkboard the family knew that Ruthie was feeling even worse so no one complained not even Sam or David. Ruthie was still a few weeks away from her projected recovery date and already stir-crazy had made a game of the whole thing. She imagined that she was coughing in to a megaphone that was held up to Jake/Gary's ear and that each magnified bark served as a deafeningly painful reminder that he had done this to her—this and the plethora of other emotional and psychical injuries that would take so long to heal. There was something perversely cathartic about playing that game with herself.

Even though watching it made his very blood boil, Eric waited patiently for his youngest daughter to be finished before he said the blessing that would allow the family to begin eating. All throughout dinner Lucy nursed a case of sour grapes, refusing to look at or speak to Annie, Deena, or her husband, so the conversation maneuvered around her the way a creek will eventually find a way to flow despite the giant boulder in its path. Just as they were digging into dessert the phone in the kitchen cradle began to ring.

"Who on earth would call while we're eating?" Eric wanted to know after the second ring, "besides telemarketers who usually take the hint by now, "

"I gots it Grandpa," Savannah offered putting her ice cream spoon back in the bowl and hopping down from her chair.

"In that case Daddy's coming with you," Kevin said standing up but Lucy put her hand on his shoulder. "No let me go."

"Luce I don't mind, really. Go ahead and finish eating. Be with your family."

"That's exactly why I want to do it. How dare someone interrupt a family dinner! Telemarketer or not I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

Kevin sat down again defeated. He paled at the idea of setting a wound-up Lucy loose on the poor unsuspecting caller even if he did agree with her. Lucy smiled at her victory. "After you sweetie," she said preserving some Savannah's dignity by letting her lead the way into the kitchen.

An eerie quiet settled on the remaining members. Without two of the family's most chatty people it took a while for the chatter to get back underway. Finally Deena found the nerve to ask the question that had been burning in her mind since they had all shared Christmas memories back in the kitchen. "Is Lucy ok Kevin?"

"I think so," he answered. "Why?"

" I don't know," Deena replied uneasily. "A while ago when we were talking back in the kitchen somebody mentioned Christmas and Lucy got quiet and had this weird look on her face."

Eric nodded. "She's just worried, because Lou has been on our backs lately."

"Wait, " Simon held up his palm. "This is the same Lou that wanted to buy a fancy expensive security system for the church while at the same time telling you there wasn't enough money in the budget to hire a new organist."

Eric laughed. "I had forgotten about that—well this time Lou's concerns are justified. Since the economy is so bad more than half the parish is out of work. That means the church's Emergency Fund is stretched further than ever. We've had to cut almost all the holiday activities and that just a drop in the bucket."

"But Dad Lou knows the Nativity is a Glen Oak Church tradition and doesn't cost any money," Ruthie pointed out. "We put in on ourselves. Mom does the costumes and everything."

"Yes I know and that's why we will still be putting it on this year. But as Lou so readily let me know many of the other hospitality projects we take on cost more money than we have. So for the first holiday season in my tenure as minister we've had to turn people away."

Kevin, Ruthie, and Simon looked at each other uneasily. None of them could remember a time when the church had had to reject anyone who was down on their luck, especially at Christmastime. "How is that fair Dad?" Simon blurted standing up. "A lot of these people are depending on church funds. What about the kids who won't have any presents under the tree?"

Eric sighed as Deena tried to coax his son back to the table. "I don't think its fair either Simon. Not by any means. I wish to God we didn't have to do it this way!"

"I know you do honey," Annie soothed. "Simon, you have to understand this couldn't have been an easy decision for your father and Lucy to make. Now come back to the table."

"Wait a minute," Deena said as if something had just crossed her mind. "Simon, you and your mom both have experience with finances. If you look at the budgets together I'm sure you could figure something out."

We could try!" Simon agreed, brightening significantly at the idea.

Annie shook her head. "I really don't think we could do anything short of singlehandedly revamping the economy. Our balance this month, after expenses, is less than would normally be spent on one project."

"Of course it's not the money itself," Eric added quickly. "It's worrying how else those people are going to get by, that's what's hardest."

"No wonder Lucy's so on edge " said Kevin. "Not being to help others during the holidays would upset anyone a quarter as emotional as she is."

Before anyone else could respond they heard a raised voice from the kitchen—Lucy. _"I don't care what your excuse is!"_ she screamed. _"Christmas is still Christmas, no matter what… You're just being selfish, plain selfish! All you ever care about is yourself! I can't talk to you any more right now…because there are things I want to say that my four-year-old shouldn't be hearing! Fine." _And the receiver was slammed down as Lucy and Savannah's footsteps started back toward the dining room.

"Lucy's gone nuts," Sam declared with wide, incredulous eyes

"Do you think that was Lou on the phone?" Deena whispered to her fiancé. Simon's shoulder twitched upward as his gaze remained fixed on the top of the door lintel.

"What is everybody _staring_ at?" Lucy demanded immediately looking accusingly at her husband.

"Who was that on the phone, honey?" Kevin asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question," she snapped. "That is oldest trick in the book!"

"It was Auntie Mary!" Savannah announced causing her mother's face to redden. Savannah shrank away instantly remorseful. She reached out to Kevin who took her protectively into his arms.

"Mary!" the entire room chorused. Ruthie's exclamation was punctuated with a groan, he momentary surprise had jarred her sending shockwaves of pain coursing through her bruised body.

"Yes, apparently they won't be spending Christmas _here_ because Carlos's entire extended family is going to Puerto Rico. His mother isn't doing very well."

"Are you suggesting that Carlos should stay here instead of spending Christmas in Puerto Rico with his sick mother?" Kevin had heard some of Lucy's strangest logic before but he couldn't seem to wrap his head around this idea.

Lucy looked absolutely offended. "Of course I'm not!"

"Sure sounded like it to me."

"How about we decorate that tree now," Simon interjected, cradling Ruthie to his chest. Deena, Eric, and Annie started to follow.

"Then you obviously need to clean those ears of yours out Kevin because that's not what I said at all! Carlos can go if he wants, he can _swim_ from here to Puerto Rico for all I care. That is if this ruse of theirs is even true. But he can't take Mary because she has a family obligation of her own to spend Christmas in with us! And he's not taking those kids anywhere either. Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"No to the tree then," Simon said as everyone sat down again.

But this time everyone who was listening sighed in relief that there was a break in Lucy's very long and essentially moot rant,

"Luce you need to calm down," Kevin pleaded. "This is nothing to get worked up about."

"Nothing to get worked up about? Kevin, when Matt, Sarah, Mary and Carlos moved back to Glen Oak, the general assumption was we would spend more time with them than we would've if they had all stayed in New York. Now Matt's pregnant wife is on bed rest and they don't have a big enough house for all of us. But Mary! You'd think she, of all people would have experience coming up with better lies than the old _my-mother-in-law-is-sick _excuse. I mean after all she has been disappointing all of us since the day she trashed the gym!"

"Lucy stop it right now!" Ruthie commanded taking a sharp intake of breath

"No Ruthie!" Lucy raged. "I will not stop it. And you know why because I know I'm right and so do you! And by the way on to you, Jake has been out of your life for almost two months now, your injures are almost healed. You could probably walk by now if you bothered to try and yet you still insist Simon or Kevin or Carlos or Matt carry you around everywhere. No one is buying this act of yours so stop that damned coughing!" Then everything seemed to happen within the same minute. "Mommy said a bad word!" Savannah sniffled burrowing her head deeper in to Kevin's chest.

"I know sweetie," Kevin soothed weaving his fingers through her blonde hair. "And as you can see Nana and Grandpa aren't too happy with her." Glaring at his wife he added, "How dare you use that language in front our children, what is wrong with you!"

"Does it matter? They should learn to do as we say not as we do!"

"That's rich!" Simon cried springing to his feet and came around to face his sister. "Coming from someone who act like the flipping Super Nanny when it comes to other people's children. Lucy if you say one more offensive thing to or about anybody at this table I swear to all that's holy I'll…"

"You'll what Simon?" Lucy closed the small space between them and stared him down.

"THAT IS ENOUGH1" Eric thundered slamming his fist down on the table with such force Savannah and Kevvy, who had begun to whimper at their mother's monster-like transformation let out heart-wrenching sobs as if the very world were about to end.

"Will someone help me with the children," Annie asked bouncing an inconsolable Kevvy. "They are way too young and should not be subjected to this! You too boys!" she added beckoning the twins.

"I'll go!" Deena offered grateful for any excuse to get away from the commotion. Simon could take care of himself after all. "Come here sweet girl," she crooned taking the tearful Savannah from Kevin who nodded appreciatively. "Shhh, it's ok." And although Savannah would consider herself a very big girl she made no objection, clinging to her aunt for dear life as Deena began calming motions on the child's back.

Lucy craned her neck toward exiting party as they trooped upstairs. When a couple floors of distance were put between her and the whimpers she snapped her head back to glare at Kevin, Eric, Simon, and Ruthie. "Well I'd like to thank you all in advance for the nightmares my children will probably be having tonight because of you!"

"That's where you are sadly mistaken," Ruthie countered in a deadly calm voice. "Because this is all on you. But you are right about one thing. I probably should start trying to walk again."

Lucy indignant features relaxed somewhat. "I'm glad Ruthie, that's all I want you to do."

"Oh really you want me to walk over there and kick your ass, all right then."

Fire went back into Reverend Kinkirk's eyes and she put her fist in front of her face in what was clearly supposed to be a frightening I-dare-you-to-come-over here pose. In reality it just looked like she was drunkenly off-balance.

"Oh no," muttered Simon glancing from deranged-looking sister to the other. This was not going to end well,

"Ruthie!" warned Eric as his youngest daughter struggled to a standing position. "Sit back down."

"Yeah Ruth," Simon agreed, returning to his seat next to her. "I really don't think this is a good idea. Here I pull your chair back out for you."

"No Simon I'm fine, see?" She took a tentative step forward then another, then another all the while gaining confidence. "I'm doing it! I'm walking

"Where did this come from?" asked Simon laughing in surprise.

"God works in mysterious ways son," Eric replied.

"I guess He does."

Kevin opened his mouth to respond as Ruthie (who had forgotten all of her anger) made her way to the kitchen but he was interrupted by a loud crash and a muffled "Ow!"

Even Lucy rushed in to where the brunette was now huddled in pain her extended foot grazing the edge of the stool where she had obviously tripped and her eyes had rolled back into her head. Kevin who had arrived in the kitchen first was on his hands and knees. "She has a pulse," he reported and everyone sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Annie cried rushing to meet them, Sam and David not far behind. The kitchen staircase, otherwise known as the infamous "Tunnel Of Sound" had magnified the "thud" about tenfold and Deena's shhhs and mantra of "Don't cry," could be heard as she desperately tried to quiet Savannah and Kevvy's renewed bawling.

Nobody had an answer for Annie as Simon bent down searching his sister wan face. "Ruth!" he called. "Come on little sis stay with me! Can you hear me Ruthie?"

A small almost inaudible groan passed her lips and a collective breath was let out.

"Talk to us Ruth!" Kevin instructed. "Will you do that for me?" Ruthie shook her head her breath coming in quick, shallow gasps as she started to cough violently. Salty tears streamed down her face as she shook and choked with pain.

"My baby can't breathe!" shrieked Annie. Simon grabbed her hand and gently led her over to the table. When Eric had taken to comforting his wife, Simon returned to the task at hand. "Ruthie you need to breathe. We're going to take some nice deep breaths now, okay?"

"You ready?" Kevin asked Ruthie's travelled between Simon and Kevin as if she understood.

"In…out," Kevin coached, but Ruthie shook her head her eyes bulging as if she were afraid. "Come on Ruth in and out you can do it."

"Unclench your lips Ruthie," instructed Lucy calmly. Everyone gaped at her, as it was the first time she had spoken since the big flip out. Slowly Ruthie obeyed parting her lips only slightly did, letting something pink dribble down her chin and on to the chest of her shirt.

"What…is that?" Lucy looked with a nauseated expression

Kevin examined the stain as Ruthie let out another miserable hack. "She's coughing up blood," he replied picking Ruthie up with one hand and picking up a waste can with the other. "I'm taking her to the hospital. Who's with me?" Simon, Eric, Sam and David raised their hands.

"Mom?"

Annie shook her head. "I'll here and give Deena some back up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hurry up and get her in the car, I'll call ahead." Kevin nodded and the crowd trooped into the foyer. "You coming Luce?" he asked turning to his wife.

"I don't think so," she replied. "I've done enough and considering Mom was just in some kind of shock she may not of much help to Deena."

"All right."

_You've reached the cell phone of Reverend Lucy Kinkirk. Unfortunately I'm not able to take your call, but if you leave your name, number, and a brief message, I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you._

" Damn you Lucy. Never trust a Camden to keep their end of a promise," a furious voice growled frantically dialing another number.

"Glen Oak 911. What is your emergency?"

"Hello? I think my water just broke, please help me!"

"Okay, okay just calm down now. I'll stay on the line with you until help comes."

"Calm down, you try shoving a baby out of your ass mister, then tell me to calm down again! Huh, how bout that?"

The operator sighed. "I understand that ma'am. We're sending something out to help you right now but you'll have to work with me here. How far apart are your contractions?"

"About eight min—OW! Please ah! —Hurry"

"That's it sweetie keep breathing. The ambulance is coming down your street now, do you hear it?"

"Yes, I hear—I hear the sirens," she replied as three paramedics rushed in with a gurney.

Simon Camden shifted his cell phone to his other ear without missing a beat in his conversation. "They are…that's good. Well they took her back a while ago but we haven't heard anything yet. Of course I'll call you! The minute we hear something. I promise. I love you too. Bye angel." Simon chuckled to himself. Every ten minutes it seemed Eric, Kevin, or Simon would get a call from his respective partner asking for an update on Ruthie's condition. Deena had just completed the umpteenth cycle and that meant Eric's beeper would ring next. It went like clockwork.

Simon made his way back to the cluster of waiting room chairs, and was not at all surprised to find his baby brothers fighting to keep to keep their eyes open. It was quarter after ten and—were it for the holiday break—Sam and David would've had to get up in the morning. That was probably one of reasons Eric had let them come.

"How are things on the home front?" Kevin whispered questioningly over Sam's soft snoring.

"It was a combined effort but Vannah finally went down," Simon answered. "Lucy's working on Kevvy who's up for the third time tonight but that really wasn't his fault with all Savannah's crying. What do you suppose is making her cry so much Dad?" Simon turned quizzically to his father.

"Children can sometimes sense tension better than adults," Eric replied. "Besides that Vannah was present for the bulk of Lucy's antics at dinner, heard the noise caused by Ruthie's accident, and she is old enough to realize on some level that when half her family has disappeared for so long—out of the blue—something must be wrong."

"My poor princess," Kevin muttered.

Eric nodded. "Between the two of them, I don't think any of the girls are going to get any sleep tonight."

"Deena sounded pretty worn out already," Simon added. "She said they tried to decorate the Christmas tree Mom set up for us in garage apartment, but Kevvy kept trying to throw ornaments and Vannah refused to do any decorating until 'Daddy came back'"

Kevin smiled in spite of himself. "She likes to place the star. I always give her a boost so she can reach the top.

"Well hopefully we will all be home tonight and we can surprise them with a decorated tree when they wake up." Eric tried to keep a positive note in his voice but everyone knew that with the way emergency rooms worked it wasn't likely the doctors would have Ruthie's newest diagnosis until at least midnight.

"Hey look," shouted Kevin, "maybe she knows something about Ruthie!" He was pointing to the purple-stethoscope-wearing intern in a pair of teddy bear scrubs that was walking toward them. She smiled at Sam and David's sleeping forms. "Which one of you is Simon Camden?" she inquired.

"That's me," Simon replied caught slightly off-guard by her sudden appearance but glad someone could finally tell him what was going on behind the sturdy oak doors that stood like sentinels guarding the operating room into which Ruthie had disappeared.

The intern nodded. "Great, could you please come with me?"

"Would you mind if we came too?" Kevin asked the nurse who had started down the hall with Simon. She turned on her heel and shook her head. "I was only instructed to bring Simon back with me," she stammered. "But I'll make sure the rest of you get an update on her as soon as possible. Besides," she chuckled smiling at the twins. "I don't think those two would take too kindly to being disturbed."

"No, they probably wouldn't," agreed Eric. "Go ahead Simon." Simon shrugged and got up to follow the nurse past the waiting area, down one then another until he felt like a lab rat in a maze, walking somewhere but not being sure where. "Excuse me," he said as they entered the elevator. "Don't I have to go back in the recovery rooms to see my sister?"

The intern raised her eyebrows in confusion "The woman you're seeing is your sister?"

"Yes."

"But that's not technically aloud…and I thought her last name was… oh never mind…"

But it was like dangling a sausage in front of Happy and then pulling it away, Simon was already hooked. "What? Her last name was what?"

Well the EMT that brought her checked her in as Rose, Rose Taylor. Either way she is at least ten hours or so away from 'recovery,'"

Simon tried to respond but any answer he may have given was drowned out by a screech that suddenly filled the small elevator. Simon covered his ears hoping it was just the rusty gears but as the elevator clicked to a stop and the doors slid open the noise just amplified.

"Here we are," yelled the intern who had to raise her voice to be heard. It seemed as if Rose's infernal shrieks were coming from a door at the very end of the hall. It took Simon a while to take in his surroundings. This was the maternity ward. "But there must be some kind of mistake!" Simon protested. "Rose isn't my sister she's—,"

"—Is probably counting down the seconds to that epidural," the intern shuddered knocking on the closed door.

_Well that was probably true!_

"I have Simon with me Doctor Camden."

_Dr. Camden? Matt was doing Rose's delivery?_

"I don't care if you have the freaking Prince of England, get this damn kid out of me!" Simon watched the poor intern shrink away from Rose's venomous tone. Matt sighed from inside the birthing room, "Come on in Sime," he called

The man obeyed his older brother and entered the room, slightly stupefied as to why Matt called him in the first place. How was he supposed to assuage the situation?

"What are you waiting for, a freaking bowl of popcorn?" Rose snapped.

Simon shook his head. "Then don't just stand there damn it," she screamed. Noticing that his brother looked like a deer caught in the headlights, Matt held his hand out in silent instruction. Finally understanding turned Simon offered his hand to Rose.

"Here comes another big one," Matt warned glancing at the fluctuating lines on the monitor. Seconds later Simon felt the living daylights being squeezed out of him as Rose was rocked by another earth-shattering contractions.

"Breathe come on," Simon said to the second person that night, "just breathe through it!" The big difference was that this time the person in question was perfectly conscious and screaming like a banshee. "I don't want to do this?"

"It's a bit late for that line," Matt chuckled.

Rose turned around and uttered a string of obscenities. In his peripheral vision Simon saw the attending nurses who had never had the pleasure of knowing Rose blush. Matt just raised his eyebrows. He knew that Rose's temper was on its lowest level all things considering.

"Keep it up," Matt pressed. "Nice and deep, that's good."

"Make it stop!" Rose wailed. Despite himself Simon felt a pang of pity for her and even though he didn't have the most remote trace of feeling left for her, he wished he were somehow able to make this easier. "Just focus on me, only on me," he whispered manually turning her head.

"Which would be a halfway decent plan if you were anything to look at!" Rose sniped. And anyway it was _your_ stupid sister that made me go through this?" Rose continued her while trying to get her breath back. "And to think I actually believed that Little Miss I'll Be There Every Step Of The Way would hold up her end of the promise and drive me to the damn hospital to give birth to a brat she had to guilt me into having in the first place. But what did I expect? The bitch is a Camden and none of you have ever kept a promise a day in your lives!"

Simon was silent, he knew that trying to explain where Lucy was and why would just be a waste of breath.

By this time Matt was just barely maintaining his composure he never had much tolerance for people trashing his family. Under normal circumstances, the only thing keeping Matt from wiping the snarl off Rose's face was the fact that she was a girl. Now of course they had other things to consider.

"Shhh," Simon coaxed wiping the sweat of Rose's brow with surprising tenderness. " Don't yell so much. This stress can't be good for the baby."

"It's not," Matt put in from the foot of the bed.

"Well if it makes the sniveling thing get out of me faster than I'll yell until the damn cows come home."

"Faster yes," Matt conceded. "But you could also go into labor before you're fully dilated which could cause way more harm than good."

"Then I want a C-section!" Rose ordered.

"I really don't think that will necessary," Matt advised. "You're healthy, the baby's healthy I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to deliver this baby naturally."

"Then I want a epidural!"

Matt sighed. "Hospital policy says an OBGYN can't give an epidural to a woman dilated beyond seven centimeters," Matt explained with his best attempt at patience. "Right now you're at about eight and a half."

"Why would anyone actually ask for a needle to get shoved in their spine?" Simon thought as he suppressed a shudder.

_Flashback_

"_Thirsty girl? You're water dish is practically empty!" Simon cried, putting a freshly refilled water dish in front of a much younger Happy. Just then Matt made his way down the kitchen staircase. Simon had been trying to avoid him ever since they got home after bailing on Simon's doctor's appointment. He was supposed to have gotten his tinnitus shot for baseball._

_Matt stared his little brother down like he was on a mission. "Okay just so you know we're going back to the doctor's first thing in the morning and I'm not kidding!" _

_Simon shrugged trying to be nonchalant. "Fine I'm not the one who had the problem you did."_

"_Well there's something about jamming a long, sharp, piece of metal in my arm that gives me a problem, but we're going anyway!" With tat Matt went back upstairs. _

"_Long, sharp piece of metal," Simon whispered sliding down the side of the sink until he was sitting next to Happy on the floor. "Jammed into my arm? Oh great."_

Simon had then proceeded to barricade himself in his and Ruthie's room while Matt alternated between cajoling and yelling, and Mary tried to the take the doorknob off which a screwdriver. Of course Ruthie had used the predicament as an excuse to try out her kindergarten class's list of emergency phone numbers to call the police. That had been interesting…

Suddenly Simon was jolted out of his memory by a tiny cry, and the whole room (aside from the not-so-beaming mother) erupted in cheers.

Matt grinned taking the baby's small form into his arms. "Congratulations Rose, it's a…"

**HA! I'm so evil! The baby's gender and name will be revealed in the next chapter where we'll see how Rose takes to motherhood, please remember to review**


	15. A Half Truth Is A Whole Lie

**Chapter 15 A Half Truth Is A Whole Lie**

"Finally!" sighed Annie as she stumbled down from the nursery one final time and slid into a chair across from Deena, her quasi-daughter-in-law. If someone looked close enough they could see dark circles accentuating the passage of time on her otherwise youthful face. "It's been ten years since I've had babies in the house. I'd almost forgotten what it's like."

"If you want to go to bed Annie, Luce and I can take the next shift," Deena offered. It was 12:35 now and things at the parsonage had quieted considerably in the last hour or so.

Mrs. Camden shook her head. "Thanks but I'd like to be by the phone in case one of the boys calls. Besides," she added slapping two baby monitors on the table. "Hopefully the sleep will stick this time." The sounds of Savannah and Kevin's even breathing comes through both speakers and the three adults yawned subconsciously, letting sleep overtake them.

Approximately an hour and a half later the peacefully sleeping trio were startled out of their respite. The ringing phone sounded sharp and obtrusive to Lucy's addled senses as she untangled her stiff limbs in time to get it before her still snoring children could wake.

"'Lo", she grumbled glaring the oven clock's LED screen which read two-oh-seven a.m.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep sis," came a chuckle from the other line. It was Matt. What was Matt doing at the hospital? Had Simon called to inform him about Ruthie's accident? If so it seemed Lucy would have a lot of explaining to do. Matt was always extra protective of their baby sister probably as a way to atone for leaving the house when she was only seven. And if Matt was at the hospital who was at the house with Sarah and the boys? These were all questions Lucy was dying to ask but all of them could wait until they got an update on Ruthie's condition.

"How is she?" Lucy inquired putting the phone on speaker so Annie and Deena could hear his response.

"They are both fine," Matt answered proudly. "She was being…suffice it to say she's being herself. She screamed about how much pain she was experiencing so loud that one of the nurses had to sedate her so we could check for umbilical hernias. There were none."

The three women exchanged bewildered expressions. Once her son had paused to take a breath Annie stepped in. "Matt honey, who in the world are you talking about?" she asked.

"What do you mean who am I…I'm talking about Rose of course!"

"Rose!" Annie and Lucy cried simultaneously.

"Rose is having her baby?" Lucy gasped.

"Had," her brother corrected. "A gorgeous little girl. The little one's birth weight is a few ounces too low but five-five isn't bad for a preemie. Came into the world perfectly healthy, of course with Rose as a mom I can't speak for her upbringing…"

"Oh my god," Lucy cried guiltily. "I told her…I promised I'd be there while she was in labor! I thought the hospital would call me!"

"Well it seems the baby had other ideas," Matt replied. "Anyway I just wanted to let you know…" but none of the girls were listening anymore. Lucy rushed into the foyer and shoved her arms though the sleeves of her parka.

"Luce, where are you going?" Deena called.

"What's going on?" Matt wondered completely oblivious on the other side of the phone.

"I have to go see her."

Annie smiled. "Are you sure about that honey?" If Lucy had the same instincts as Eric she was pretty sure

Lucy came back into the room frustrated as her she fumbling hands tried to tie her scarf. "I'm sure of one thing: Rose will be pissed. I have to be there before she wakes up, and maybe she'll still be wacked out enough to think I was there the whole time."

"Why would she be pissed at you, you sent Simon in your place didn't you?"

"Not exactly." Lucy raised her eyebrows. So Matt really didn't know why Simon was there, he hadn't heard that almost all the males in the Camden family were currently camped out in the emergency room waiting area. Considering random people would recognize her when did hospital visits Lucy was sure they also recognized Eric. It was surprising word hadn't gotten back to Matt. Oh well, Lucy would have to tell him herself. "Okay, well I'm coming over to relieve Simon. If Rose wakes up do your best to stall her."

"I will," Matt promised. "One more thing, I know it's like after midnight but could somebody go and stay with Sarah at the house? I hated to leave her and the boys but it was an urgent delivery and I was the gynecologist on call."

"It's fine Mattie," Mrs. Camden reassured him. "I'm wide awake anyway."

"Thanks. You know where the spare key is."

He hung up and Lucy sighed. "Well I'm going to check up on Rose. If Vannah and Kevvy wake up tell them I went to see Ruthie."

As her daughter closed the door behind herself, Annie saw Deena jump startled out of her spacey state. Annie's motherly instincts kicked in as she came over to check the girl's forehead. "Are you all right dear?"

"Yeah," Deena backtracked. "Just a little tired. I was going to go back to the apartment but if you're going to be across the street at Matt and Sarah's I'll just take the baby monitor and sleep in the den."

Annie nodded. "I really appreciate this. There are extra blankets in the linen closet and the kids' cereal in the cupboard."

"Linen closet, cupboards," Deena repeated.

"When the kids wake up, bring them across the street. I think Jamie and Johnny could use a little visit with their cousins. Oh and honey I really do appreciate this." Annie also left and Deena watched through the window as her mother-in-law's cloaked figure dash around the corner and on to Matt and Sarah's street, the street lamps guiding her through the pitch black. December night.

Sleep didn't come easily that night despite Deena's extreme drowsiness. The Camden's sofa was comfortable enough but as Deena mulled over the events of the night her mind refused to rest. Her fiancé had just helped his brother deliver his ex-fiancée's baby! Much as she loved Simon it was a tough pill to swallow. She and Simon had also discussed his college indiscretions and he admitted that he had just wanted to be loved after the horrible accident at the beginning of that summer. It made sense. Still a small nagging piece of her heart wouldn't stop suggesting that Simon was at that hospital because Rose's daughter was somehow his…The thought was bitter and she shook it out of her head almost immediately. "He loves _you_," she reminded herself sternly. "He came back for_ you. _She had her chance to be with a wonderful man but she blew it becauseit's you he'll be waiting for at the end of that aisle." That thought was enough to ease Deena into a gentle sleep.

"Come on Sime, where are you?" Kevin asked. Simon had been lead away by the intern two hours ago now and still hadn't returned. Eric had also been called back thirty minutes or so ago to talk to the doctors and sign the surgery consent paper as Ruthie would not turn eighteen until the last week of December—just a couple of days before her brother's wedding. Kevin was so lost in thought that the loud symphony of the twins growling stomachs made him jump out of his skin. Looking at his watch he realized that ten hours had passed since the family gathered for dinner and boys hadn't even finished before Annie and Deena had ushered them away because of Lucy's theatrics.

A pinch-faced man glared at Kevin "This is why young guttersnipes shouldn't have kids!" he proclaimed.

"Excuse me sir?" Kevin had to let out a small laugh at the randomness of the statement.

"You heard me," the man snapped pointing to the twins. "It's the early hours of the morning and your sons' stomachs are enough to make to that screaming garbage you kids call music sound like a soft spring rain."

"They aren't my _sons_ they're my brothers. In law my brothers-in-law. My wife is their sister and we are going to wait here until my father-in-law comes back with news on her other sister." Kevin was taken aback. Who did this man think he was and how old did he have to be to consider a thirty-one-year-old man a kid? But a hospital wasn't the best place to start a fight. "Sam. David." He shook them roughly. "Wake up."

"Kevin?" Sam blinked until his eyes adjusted to the harsh hospital fluorescents.

David groaned as he smoothed down his tousled hair. "Is Ruthie ok, can we go home now?"

"I don't know. Your dad isn't back from talking to the doctors yet and we only brought one car so I think we should get something to eat to tide us over while we wait

"That's a good idea," Sam replied. "I'm hungry!"

"We all know!" Pinch-Face muttered.

Kevin raised his eyebrows at the crotchety man and hailed a nurse. "Excuse me can you point us to the cafeteria?"

Before the nurse could answer Eric's laugh could be heard from behind them. "Son," he chuckled at Kevin, "Most sane people aren't looking for food at two in the morning. The cafeteria doesn't open for breakfast until six."

"But Dad we're hungry," Sam and David whined.

The kindly nurse Kevin had hailed smiled down at them. "It just so happens that all the good vending machines are in maternity floor five." She winked at Eric before walking away. "Pregnant women are never sane."

"Don't I know it!" Eric agreed.

"Let's go get something to eat!" David pulled on Eric's shirttail with more enthusiasm than one would expect from a person who had just been shaken awake.

"All right," Eric said. I should probably get something for Ruthie when she gets up. She wasn't allowed to eat or drink anything before the doctors put her under sedation."

"Sedation?" Kevin cut in as he pushed the elevator Up button.

"Yes," Eric explained. "They needed to put in a chest tube to drain the blood out of her lungs. It's a minimally invasive procedure, they should be able to take the tube out tomorrow but they'll want to keep her one more night for observation. Any scarring will fade rather quickly. All in all, we should have our Ruthie back in time for Christmas and birthday celebrations."

"At least she will be home for the wedding", Sam said around a mouthful of pretzels.

"Sam your mother and I didn't raise you to eat like an animal," Eric scolded. Sam glared at his father and was about to reply when they were interrupted by what sounded like a heated argument coming from one of the birthing rooms….

"I can't raise a baby!"

"How do you know?"asked a familiar female voice.

"Lucy?" Kevin couldn't think why his wife would be in the maternity ward at three o'clock in the morning. Maybe one of the girls from the pregnant teens/teen mothers home needed a backup birthing coach because the baby's father couldn't make it in time. Yeah that was probably it.

"Trust me I know!"

"But you haven't even tried and I promise I'll be there to help you!"

"Right Lucy, you'll be there to help me, because you being there to coach me worked out so well. Oh wait I forget you weren't here to coach me were you? The ball was in your court and you couldn't even keep your end of the bargain!" Rose screamed. Her daughter wailed from where she was being washed off by Matt.

"I got here as soon as I could! Who expected you to go into labor in the thirty-fifth week?" Lucy shot back.

"Never mind, all that!" Simon growled stepping in between them. "Don't you get it Rose? All that matters is that your little girl was born into this world healthy. You gave a precious human being to the world. All the rest is secondary. And I know it seems daunting for you and Umberto to raise her but I'll always be a plane ride or phone call away. And anything I can do I'll do it."

"Whatever Simon, I'm going to sleep now and when I open my eyes hopefully you, your family and my 'pwecious wittle' brat will be gone!"

Matt put his hands behind his back in an effort to hide his white-knuckled fists. This was his place of employment, he had to keep his composure no matter how much his blood was boiling, or how much pleasure it would give him to slam the door in the smart-ass girl's face. Out of the corner of his eye Matt caught Eric's glance, the father raising his brows as if to question his son's infuriated expression.

"Just so you know we have company," he said through clenched teeth cocking his angrily shaking chin toward the window in the room's door. "What are Dad, Kevin, and the boys doing here?" he inquired glancing between his brother and sister.

"They probably have news on Ruthie," Simon answered.

"What happened to Ruthie?" Matt wrinkled his brows waving the rest of the family in.

"It's a long story," said Lucy quickly hoping to ward off any question that might implicate her in Ruthie's mishap.

"Not very long," disputed Eric gently as he and Kevin took places against the far wall. "Ruthie got a little too anxious to prove to us that she was healed and the fall pushed a rib and punctured her lung. They're putting a chest tube in her as we speak."

"Oh my god!" Simon gasped. "Will she be okay?"

"She's coming home the day after tomorrow," his father assured him. "Speaking of home why don't you and Simon take the twins," Eric suggested tossing Kevin his car keys. "I'll go back with Matt but Luce and I need to stay and talk with Rose for a while."

"You sure Dad?" Matt asked. "I know you've dealt with the unwilling plenty of times but this is going to be a tough sell even for you."

"I'm going to have to side with Matt here Dad," chimed Lucy. "Getting her to keep the baby was a task in itself. She isn't exactly the motherly type."

"You and I will have to work our magic won't we? Eric shrugged, before shooing the others in the direction of the elevator. "The rest of you scoot. Deena has the makings of a fantastic aunt but I have a sneaking suspicion even she may come across some trouble if Savannah and Kevvy wake up today to find both their parents gone."

"He's got a point," Kevin conceded as he joined Simon in nudging one of the half sleeping twins toward their destination.

The blonde nodded at his brother-in-law. "They do say father knows best."

As Simon maneuvered his father's car around one more turn and onto Elda Road, the salmon-colored rays of morning's first light peeked out from behind the parsonage's rooftops. Kevin immediately hopped out and ran up the front walk.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked as he followed shielding his eyes with the edge of his hand. Even though the winters in Glen Oak didn't get as warm now as they would be in New England, the sun still sat annoyingly low in the sky.

"Wrong house," Kevin called back.

Simon shook his head. "I've spent my entire life in this house smart one," he chuckled. "I think the chances of me pulling into the wrong driveway are slim to none.

"No!" Kevin whined. "This is the right house…but we're not in this place…the right place…we're in the wrong place." Much to the enjoyment of Simon and the twins, Kevin faltered for a while longer before shoving the tiny neon green Post-It at the blonde man. "Read it."

Simon scanned Deena's neat swoopy penmanship before turning to address the twins. "Looks like we're having breakfast at Matt and Sarah's.

"Greetings Earthlings", bellowed Kevin barging through Matt's house the back way. "We are friendly creatures from a far and distant place seeking nourishment to continue our long journey."

Simon glanced at his niece who was sitting on top of a phone book at the kitchen table, and circled his pointer finger around his temple. "Daddy's crazy!" he said in singsong drawing out the vowel and making Savannah laugh.

"Lucy must have been on another planet when she agreed to marry you Kev," Deena joked.

"Hey! I'm the one who adds the spice to her otherwise boring life," Kevin protested.

"Speaking of Lucy where is she anyway," Annie asked.

"And where are Eric and Ruthie?" Deena added.

"Dad and Luce are taking care of Rose and Ruthie is stuck at the hospital one more night for observation," Kevin replied taking a bite out of the food Sarah place on his plate. " This is good. Omelet?"

"Latke," she corrected with a yawn. "In honor of the first day of Hanukkah

"You look tired Sarah dear," Annie observed. "It's been over fifteen minutes now. I really don't think being on your feet this long is following the doctor's bed rest instructions Why don't you and babies go to the guest room for a nap?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not until Matt gets home, one of us always likes to be in calling distance of the playroom in case the twins start to fight."

"Ooh!" Savannah's ears perked up at the word "playroom". "Can I go play with my cousins Daddy?"

"Sure you can princess, and you know, if you want Sarah I could go in and watch the kids so you can go sleep. There won't be any fighting on the cop's watch!" He stood with his hands on his hips superhero-style.

Sarah smiled. "I'm sure there won't be Kev. That would be great." She led Kevin and Savannah into the playroom before climbing the adjacent staircase. "Boys," she called to her twins. "Mommy and her belly are going to take a little nap in the guest room. You do what Uncle Kevin tells you."

"Okay," chirped the twins who were already chattering eagerly with Savannah.

"Vannah wanna play?" Jamie asked plopping a red driedel in his cousin's lap.

The little girl put out her bottom lip. "I don't know how?"

"We show you," Johnny offered sending the toy spinning. Savannah watched in fascination as the painted symbols whizzed by.

"Did you get it from Santa," she wanted to know.

The twins shook their heads. "No this s'from Mommy but we gets present from Santa too. We gets a Kiss-mas tree and a My Nora with lotsa candles!"

"Daddy, next year can we have a My Nora _and_ Christmas trees like Jamie and Johnny do?" Savannah inquired. "I like candles."

Kevin chuckled and bent down to her level. "That isn't exactly how it works, princess," he explained, trying to decide the easiest route to take with the four-year-old. "Jamie and Johnny get both the tree and the _menorah_ because Uncle Matt and Auntie Sarah are different religions. Aunt Sarah and her parents—Jamie and Johnny's other grandparents—celebrate Hanukkah because they are Jewish. Nana, Grandpa and their family—including us, Mommy, and Uncle Matt celebrate Christmas with the Christians."

Savannah looked dejected. "I wanna My Nora."

The innocence in his little girl's request made Kevin's heart melt and he instinctively opened his arms to her letting her find comfort in his chest.

"Aw," Annie and Deena sighed having heard the exchange from the kitchen

"You know", spoke Deena, "Kevin may be—in fact he probably is—a complete and total nut job but when it comes down to it those two kids couldn't have a better dad. They're his whole world, Savannah in particular."

"Eric was that way too. A big softie, one well-executed puppy pout or disarming and you kids could weasel your way out of practically anything," reminisced Annie. "Children, have a way of snuggling into your heart and making themselves at home."

"Yeah Dad was soft", Simon agreed. "Except when the girls starting dating."

"Now don't blame that all on your father," Annie scolded smiling. "All three of you put any that came to see your sisters through the ringer."

"Kevin had some practice in that department," Simon reminded his mother. "Remember the Vincent incident?" Annie, Sam and David nodded. "Vincent was the guy who took Ruthie on her solo date," he explained for Deena's benefit.

Deena nodded in understanding. "I'm almost afraid to ask this but what did Kevin do to the poor guy?"

"Well these two," Simon gestured toward the twins, "were eavesdropping and heard Ruthie talking about kissing this guy, so Dad, Kevin, Matt, and Martin—who was living with us at the time—went up to her room like some kind of army, and Kevin said they 'needed to have a long talk before any dating took place' Apparently he had his cop face on as well."

Deena shivered, she had never seen Kevin's so-called "scary cop face" but she could certainly picture it. "In about ten years Savannah is going to hate him for scaring off all of her boyfriends," she laughed.

"Hopefully ten years from now Vannah will understand that whatever Kevin does, he does because he loves her. Kevin would swim the oceans for Lucy and those kids. He is exactly the kind of person I wanted as a husband for my daughter and a father to my grandchildren."

David spoke up next, in a suddenly troubled voice, "Simon," he said. "Does agreeing to help Rose with the baby mean you have to swim oceans for her too."

In a matter of seconds the jovial spirit in the room dissipated, leaving it as quiet as a cemetery. David seemed to have unknowingly opened a can of worms and suddenly it was like no one trusted themselves to speak or even move.

Deena blinked rapidly as if the last minutes were a dream-reality that would fade away. She cleared her throat several times but her mouth was so parched that any words coming out came out hoarse. "Simon," she whispered in disbelief. "I thought we weren't going to lie to each other anymore." Tears welled up and threatened to spill over morphing Deena's brown eyes to the blackish color of mud.

"I didn't lie to you, honey." Simon went over to her but she shook of any attempts at comfort even more furious that he didn't see the painfully obvious problem in the situation.

"Well clearly I wasn't told the whole truth and a half-truth is a whole lie!" Thankful that Matt and Sarah's house had a sliding glass door that allowed her direct backyard access from the kitchen Deena stalked off. Simon's footsteps could be heard squishing the grace behind her as he pleaded with her to stop, though since she wasn't inclined to grace him with the desired attention, Deena continued ranting over her shoulder. "I was under the impression that you were there to wait for a doctor to give word on your baby sister. What when that got boring you decided, 'Hey while I'm at it why don't I help deliver my ex-fiancée's baby?'"

"No that's what happened at all! Deena, honey! Please just let me explain!"

Deena whirled around her long blonde hair practically whipping Simon in the face. "Fine, explain! But you better make it good, I prefer quality crap for my money!"

Simon was so glad to get a chance to redeem himself that the last comment went completely over his head. Deena tapped her foot impatiently. "Dad, Kevin, and I were sitting in the waiting room talking, the twins were asleep and you had just called but I didn't have any news. Apparently while all this was going on Rose went into early labor and didn't bother to tell the paramedics to inform Lucy. Since it looked like either Lucy or that deadbeat boyfriend of hers weren't showing up Matt—who ended up with the delivery because Uncle Hank and Aunt Julie are in New York—asked if she had another person in mind. Then one of the nurses said that she saw our family and Rose said she wanted me so an intern came and got me. I thought I was only going to stand in until my sister got there but by the time Lucy came Matt had already delivered the baby."

Deena turned her back once more and began to run not wanting Simon to see her cry. "You expect me to believe that! That big bad Matt coerced you into helping birth your beautiful, filthy-rich ex-girlfriend's baby?"

"Nothing happened. Rose cursed at everything that moved and made my hand go numb a time or two but that was it. You can ask anybody."

"And then," she cried her voice and color rising. "And then Matt stuck his hand up your back like his own personal sock puppet and promised Rose on your behalf that after we were married, even when moved to Hartford for _your _stupid job offer, you would drop everything, leave me and our future family to fly back here at her beck and call and take care of a child that isn't even yours! I didn't know Matt had a such a gift for ventriloquism." Her sarcasm was biting as if she had transformed.

Simon was quiet for a minute. "That was me," he finally admitted. Deena faced him shocked. He found himself hoping that the simple confession was all she wanted to hear and maybe now that he had said it their wedding could proceed as planned and everything could get back to normal.

"Finally some honesty!"

"Better late than never right sweetie?" Simon asked nervously.

"You're right about that, it's good to see your true colors before we go down the aisle." Deena stomped across to Elda Road and toward the garage apartment.

"Deena!" Simon called but a car drove by preventing him from immediately following her,

"Forget it," Deena interrupted "I knew this Christmas was a bad idea to begin with. I'll just spend the week in Boston with Jack like I'd originally planned and it looks like I'm also spending New Year's."

"It'll be almost impossible to get a flight this close to Christmas," Simon pointed out from half a lawn away.

"Then I'll get my old room at the Glen Oak Lodge, the one I lived in while Dad and Charlotte were on their honeymoon. I'm sorry Sime but if you can't be honest with me than…I'll just my half of the apartment and get out of your hair." With that she disappeared.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to get married," Simon contemplated as he walked dejectedly back to his brother's house.

"What was that?" Matt asked closing the door to his car as Lucy and Eric got out of the passenger side. Simon hadn't even seen them pull into the driveway.

"Deena hates me," Simon proclaimed.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Forgive me son, but I somehow doubt that she hates you. I've seen many an engaged couple in my time and no one is more in love than you are with Deena."

"Simon what happened?" Lucy wanted to know

"Despite the fact that Kevin routinely makes a fool of himself, today his brain cells actually activated. He was trying to comfort Savannah who didn't understand why her cousins had a menorah in their living room and she didn't. Mom said Kevin would swim the oceans for you three and that's what makes a good husband and father. Then the twins asked if my helping Rose through the birth means I would 'swim the oceans' for her. Needless to see Deena didn't know that I had taken part in that whole situation and she basically told me I need work out my loyalties of we aren't getting married."

"This is all my fault!" Matt whispered. "I was the one who dragged you into this."

"No," interrupted Lucy. " No, no, no. It wasn't your fault Matt! It wasn't your fault Simon! There is no fault to be assigned here, except maybe my own for goading Ruthie into walking and landing us in the situation in the first place…God I was so stupid!"

Eric held his palm. "Look Simon I see where both you and Deena are coming from but I think the point here is that this is all unfortunate misunderstanding."

"Oh no! Deena made sure I understood her position perfectly!" Simon collapsed on the front steps with his head in his hands. Matt looked on worriedly and turned to his father and sister. "Do you guys mind if Sime and I have a minute alone?" Eric nodded as he and Lucy went into the house as Matt sat down next to his brother on the front steps. "I don't know if you remember this but I have some experience talking down people with cold feet so I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Lucy. Minus the feminine pronouns."

Simon's mouth curled into a smirk. "I'd greatly appreciate that."

Matt laughed for a few seconds before his face turned serious. He sighed. "Life is short. But your life is in front of you, and you have a girl you love to share it with despite the fact that hurt feeling are—for the moment—blinding her to that love, it's still there. Do you know how many husbands and wives are in love with each other? How many people never find someone? You and Deena found each other. You're madly in love with each other. It doesn't matter that it's not exactly as you planned it, that it happened before you reached every goal you have. You'll still reach your goals. You'll just have someone to hold your hand and encourage you along the way. So embrace this experience. Get married. Live your life. Be happy."

Simon scoffed at his older brother. "The love of my life isn't talking to me and I'm about to have a second aborted wedding in as many attempts. Yes Matt I'm real happy!"

Matt sighed. "Okay I want you to take what I'm going to say at face value and not consider what happened after this particular sentence was spoken. Remember when Dad told you that God works in mysterious ways? Well maybe some of those ways will work out for you and Deena."

Half an hour later Eric, Annie and Lucy were sitting in the kitchen, having just told Annie what happened, when a refreshed Sarah called her mother and sister-in-law into her room.

"Sarah would you like me to get anything," Annie asked.

"I was going to have my afternoon cup of coffee," she said. "Feel free to get yourselves a drink if you want. "

Lucy shrugged. "Well I would like something to drink but you probably don't have it in the house because you're pregnant."

Annie raised her eyebrows. "Lucy honey if you think it's that bad go over to the garage and talk to Deena. Tell her what a huge misunderstanding this is."

"That's it Mom," Lucy cried, jumping up. "That's exactly what I'll do. I talk to disgruntled couples for a living this should be easy."

Sarah shook her head. "Yeah Luce but was your brother ever half of said 'disgruntled couple'"

"No but as long as Simon doesn't see me it'll be fine. Sarah isn't there some kind of shortcut from here to the parsonage?"

Sarah laughed. "Yeah cut though the neighbors hedges it leads to the backstreet, Matt and Simon shouldn't see you."

As Lucy cut through the back way to the annex as Sarah had instructed, not believing that she and her siblings had never known about this shortcut. But then again Sarah had been cooped up in bed for a long time she had probably found a lot of things like that to keep herself busy. Lucy reached into the planter, found the spare apartment key and jiggled the knob, surprised that the door was locked in the first place.

"Ah!"

The door banged into the far wall and Lucy and Deena let out a simultaneous scream.

"Jeez!" Lucy put a hand to her chest. "You know my family has a history of heart problems, right?" she inquired humorously.

"Sorry," Deena whispered taking her head off of her knees. There were tear tracks down her red face.

"It's okay. I'm—I'm glad you're still here. I thought you would be—oh never mind?" Lucy came to sit on the side of the bed. "I just wanted to come here that what happened with you and Simon was my fault. I'm the indirect reason Ruthie is at the hospital right now and I was the one who didn't make it in time to help Rose. So don't be mad at my brother on my account and please, please don't use me as an excuse not to marry him. He loves you and he still wants to marry you if you'll have him.

Deena sighed. "I love him too Luce, I really do. But I don't want to get hurt again. All the men in my life have hurt me, my father, my ex-boyfriends, everyone except my brother Jack."

"Simon didn't do it to hurt you," Lucy promised. "He helped Rose because I couldn't get there and one of the nurses told Matt that she had seen our family outside the ER. They were waiting for Ruthie."

"Even if the Simon-Rose was a complete fluke, I still can't stand the fact that the first hand he held during contractions, the first woman he helped through labor was Rose and not me."

_ "So she doesn't not love Simon," _Lucy thought triumphantly, "_she's just jealous of Rose_!"

"I promise you Simon doesn't love Rose. He regrets the fact that this little girl is going to be born into a family that didn't plan for her, and doesn't want her. Any promises he made were to that baby not to Rose. Let's try this, what do you like about Simon?"

"He is sweet, he has a big heart, and he looks at me like I'm the last person on this earth, like it's just the two of us," Deena listed.

"Whoa, back up," Lucy ordered her eyes lighting up. "Say that one more time."

"What? He's sweet?"

"After that."

"The last person on Earth?"

"Before that. You said 'he has a big heart'. And that big heart is why he helped Rose when no one else did, that big heart is what made act the Good Samaritan, to do right by a baby that's not his, that he has never even met. He would bend over backwards for anyone, you, or someone he meets on the street."

"That's why I loved him," Deena admitted.

"That's why you still love him."

"Yeah I do."

"Then why are you crying your eyes out, alone in the locked apartment with an empty suitcase."

"I told myself I was going to get a flight back to Boston to spend Christmas break with my brother, but I guess…I was being petty and possessive. Marriage is about accepting your partner's faults and loving them with and because of them."

Lucy smiled. "It looks like you're paying attention in our pre-wedding counseling sessions. Either way Mrs. Camden, it will be good having you in the family."

"Yes it will." Simon agreed from the doorway. His sister whipped her head around. "My favorite two spies," he said in response to Lucy's unspoken question. "Now if you'll excuse me my and future wife would like a minute alone."

His sister pouted. "Lucy Camden, last to know anything since 1983." Simon raised his eyebrows and pointed mutely to the door. All right, all right," she sulked. "I know when I'm not wanted."

Simon rolled his eyes at his sister's retreating figure before his tilted Deena head and brought his lips to hers and despite Deena's slight surprise she kissed back just as hungrily. "Deena Stewart I love you…so much…" he breathed between kisses. "Trust me when I say…I want to be with…you the rest of my life...I want to hold you hand…I want to wake every morning and have you beside me…I want…"

"Oh my god!" Simon and Deena jumped apart as if shocked by electricity.

"Lucy!" Simon thundered chucking a pillow toward the open door which missed her by an inch.

"What! How was I supposed to know you would you'd be _indisposed_?" Both participants were suddenly red in the face.

Simon groaned. "Practically a married man and I still can't get a nanosecond of privacy in my own house."

Lucy looked wounded. "Fine I guess you don't want to know that Ruthie release papers have been signed. She'll be coming home tomorrow.


	16. If You Wanna Be My Lover

**Chapter 16 If You Wanna Be My Lover **

"I don't know about you Annie," Eric said as the extended family (sans Matt, the boys and a eight-months-pregnant Sarah) sat down to dessert the day before New Year's Eve. "But I can't believe that not only is Simon getting married in a matter of days…"

"But Ruthie is eighteen already!" Annie finished for him tear droplets forming in her brown eyes. The people in question turned toward each other and exchanged embarrassed glances.

Simon bit his lip. "And on that note, I think I'd like to go to bed," Ruthie requested, taking one last bite of Annie's famous homemade chocolate mousse birthday cake.

"You is already sleepy Auntie Ruth?" Charlie eyebrows knitted in confusion. The numbers on the kitchen clock were still a mystery to the four-year-old but they had just now finished eating and Nana and Grandpa always ate early.

Ruthie nodded. "Yeah, buddy I am a tad sleepy."

"Your Auntie Ruthie has had a bit of a tough time the past couple of days sweetie," Mary tried to explain the situation to Charlie without going into too much of the conversation she had had with Simon the other day. "_Lucy's in fine form, causing trouble again!" _she had thought as she had hung up the phone.

"Is something wrong _amor_?" Mary didn't notice she had been glaring at Lucy until Carlos shook her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Mary replied casting her eyes down. "Carlos why don't you give my sister a lift upstairs and then we can head home."

"I'll carry her up, " Simon volunteered waving at Carlos to sit back down and gently bringing Ruthie into his arms. He smiled as imagining her in his arms as the crossed the threshold of their home in Connecticut. "Be right back," he whispered. She nodded. Carefully he nudged open the door to Ruthie's room and gently tucked the blanket around her.

"So did you have a good birthday, Ruthie?" Simon inquired sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." She smiled dreamily. It had been a decent birthday in almost all respects. As a little girl Ruthie had never understood what could be so special about a single day. The only bad thing about it was that due to the second injury her movement had been restricted even more severely. _"No bearing weight!"_ had been the doctor's exact words, and her recovery prolonged for another week. Ruthie was to be wheeled or carried everywhere.

Being eighteen Ruthie wasn't too keen on being _put _to bed like her little nieces and nephews, but if she didn't have a choice on the matter she was glad it was Simon who was helping her. At least this way she could have lots of time with her big brother before he and Deena moved off to Connecticut. _"Only a few more days,"_ Ruthie said to herself shutting her eyes against the unpleasantness of the thought.

"Okay I get the point," Simon laughed misreading his sister's reaction. "I'll get out of your way before you get any more tired out than you already are." He dropped a kiss of her forehead before plunging the room into darkness and softly closing the door behind himself as Ruthie finally dropped into a deep sleep…

"Sam! Give it!" came the yell that startled Ruthie from her respite the following morning. The sun gleamed brightly through her window and was almost completely overhead which meant it had to be at least eleven.

She sighed. Since Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon had moved out in their early childhood the twins had grown up in a relatively empty house where they ordinarily didn't have to worry about waking anyone who might actually want to spend their Christmas break sleeping in. Ruthie groaned into a pillow, trying to block out the unwelcome noise but her empty stomach refused to be ignored, decidedly crushing any hope of further sleep.

"Hello!" Ruthie called sitting up straighter in her bed. Hopefully someone—it was usually one of her parents—was insane enough to also get up early. No one answered. "Convalescent seeking assistance!" she tried again and could swear she heard someone chuckle as they ascended the stairs.

"That's a big word even for someone with your impressive vocabulary, Ruth," Martin laughed from where he stood in the doorway. "Whatever happened to 'I need a lift'?"

"Ha, ha." Ruthie responded flatly as her old friend lifted her into his arms. "What are you doing here?

"I'm supposed to be helping set up for the rehearsal dinner tonight," Martin explained as they approached the staircase.

"Where is everyone anyway?"

"Let's see," he said, beginning to tick off names "Lucy and Kevin are at home. Simon is in the garage apartment trying to calm Annie and Deena, which is difficult because he is on the verge of hysterics himself and this isn't even the actual ceremony. Your uncle Hank and Matt agreed that it would be too much stress on Sarah to attend the rehearsal _and_ the wedding so Eric went down the street to explain Matt's role as groomsman because Sarah's never been to a Christian wedding before and…"

"Sarah's really coming to the wedding tomorrow?" Ruthie interrupted not quite able to keep the shocked note out of her voice.

Martin nodded "The girl may seem sweet but according to your brother she can really twist an arm. Matt finally agreed and asked Hank to bring one of those collapsible bed-on-wheels with him from the hospital but he drew the line on Sarah being a bridesmaid so it will just be you, Lucy, Mary, and Deena's friend from Virginia."

"Coming through!" David screeched just as a remote-controlled helicopter careened past, so close to Martin's face that he had to catch hold of the banister to avoid dropping his charge.

"David, watch where you're flying that thing!" Ruthie commanded sharply. "Not only could Martin have dropped me but he could've fallen too. "

"Sorry," David murmured perfunctorily before he maneuvered the craft back thorough the den's sliding doors.

"See even Ruthie agrees with me about hiding that thing's stupid remote!" Sam gloated triumphantly.

David shook his head. "She never said that did you Ruthie?"

"No I didn't."

"See?" David stuck his tongue at his younger twin. "And anyway if you had even touched my helicopter I would flush that model airplane set of yours down the toilet."

Martin set Ruthie down on the sofa and plopped down next to her their heads swiveling back and forth watching the exchange as if it were a volley in a tennis match.

"Don't you dare," said Sam so intent on winning the quarrel that he didn't notice his mother come in through the front door.

"Morning Mom," greeted Ruthie. Annie smiled at her daughter and at Martin as the twins continued to argue.

"Hello boys," Annie cut in her face etched in a frown. "Want to tell me what's going on here

"Mom," Sam tattled. "Dave said he would—"

Annie sighed. " Look I really don't have time to referee your bickering today. The rehearsal dinner for your brother's wedding is tonight, there are still a few hitches and your brother and Deena are a fine mess trying to get everything settled. So if you would kindly get along for just one day I would greatly appreciate it. Get it, got it, good!"

Ruthie looked at her mother taken aback. The last time she had seen Annie so manic was after Eric suffered his heart attack and she had to take care of the house, five kids, and two newborns all on her own. "Take a breath Mom," she instructed. "Where are Simon and Deena now?"

"In the apartment," Annie huffed, plopping her tired limbs into the easy chair.

Ruthie smiled at her companion, a smile that—try as he might—Martin still couldn't resist. "Fine," he grumbled, feigning inconvenience. "I go see what's going on.

"Thank you," Ruthie called sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah."

Deena had finally finished a long and argumentative conversation with Gladys Bink who was just calling now to discuss how many levels she and Simon wanted the wedding cake to be. Deena had gently pointed out that the ceremony was the next day and she had expected to have the cake done by now.

_"Now listen here young lady_," Gladys had sniped. "_Bride or not you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. I've baked about as many cakes as there are fish in the sea and I am here to tell you that cakes are fresher if you bake them the day before the occasion."_

After that all Deena wanted to do was plop in the den and not get up until the ceremony was about to start. She grabbed the remote and began to flip mindlessly through the channels until a local news station came on.

"Good afternoon Glen Oak, California it's twelve o'clock on the button and here is your noontime weather update. It looks like the stars will be out for all New Year's Eve celebration. Unfortunately I can't see the same for our friends on the East Coast. Let's take a look at the nationwide forecast you'll see a big snowstorm making itself comfortable over the Maryland-Virginia area with no intention on moving until at least this time tomorrow. Bad news for those of you travelers who would like to get back across the country to your families as the holidays are winding down. And as for the kids it seems like their white Christmas came a day late and a dollar short." The meteorologist cackled wildly at his own wit. "Back to you at the studio."

"No, no, no, no!" Deena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She and Simon were finally getting to say "I do" after everything that could go wrong in their engagement did and now none of her old friends from college could come because they were stuck in stupid Virginia! This couldn't be happening! She jabbed at the remote button forcing the screen to go blank and ran into the kitchen where Simon was making himself a sandwich.

"What is it sweetie?" He looked up at his fiancée slightly alarmed at her frantic expression not to mention the way she was furiously punching numbers in the phone's keypad. She waved him away and he retreated slightly hurt.

"Hello Glen Oak airport? Yes I'd like to check the status of a flight coming in this afternoon from Richmond Virginia. Yes I know there's a snowstorm but I'm getting married tomorrow so if there's any way you could get my friends' flight in. Some of them are actually in the wedding party, one's my maid of honor…it's just a little blizzard, you can fly in that right? ...Yes I understand Well how long will the planes be grounded…I'm sorry too. Thank you for your help bye."

Hanging up the phone Deena shuffled into the bedroom, and—feeling a sudden chill—crawled under several quilts. Simon sighed and followed her.

"What can I do?" he whispered his brow lined with trouble. "I want to do everything I possibly can to make tomorrow the best day of your life."

Deena turned a stricken face toward Simon. "No one is coming," she whispered as with a creek of bedsprings Simon brought her on to his lap.

"Oh sweetie," he coaxed placing a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "There won't be as many people as we planned, no. But as far as I'm concerned if you'll deign to take me as your husband then I am already the luckiest man alive.

_"He's crazy!" Deena thought to herself. "To even think that he not good enough for me. He's only the gentlest, sweetest most perfect man there_ is."

"The storm isn't affecting the Chicago airport," Simon continued trying to be positive. "That means Jack can come in from Boston and give you away. Jack will be there, and your sister-in-law, and your little nephews, soon to be _our _little nephews. That's good right?"

"Yeah I guess but what about the rest of my friends? Not only will Carissa not make the rehearsal tonight, which puts me a maid of honor short but the lady just told be that the planes will be stuck back East till this time tomorrow. All my friends are going to miss the wedding and I'm going to be married in an empty church." She put her head on Simon's chest and sobbed.

"You know babe we could always postpone the wedding."

Deena shook her head. "We barely have enough time for the honeymoon as it is before we have to move for your job in Connecticut."

We could still postpone it if we want. Lucy almost had to do the same thing when there was a storm on her wedding day. It was practically a hurricane out there."

"Really, tell me about it."

_Flashback (7x18, We Do)_

_ As the thunder continued to crash, Lucy shined the beam of her flashlight on the closed door of Kevin's bedroom, or more accurately, the room Kevin was sleeping in. In reality that room had had a rapid succession of owners over the years. Most recently it had belonged to Robbie before he moved to Florida to be closer to his mom and brothers. "Kevin?" she called. "It's me. Wake up Kevin we need to talk."_

_ Back in the master bedroom a very awake Annie nudged her husband. Lucy— who was not as astute in the art of sneaking around as her baby sister—was making a considerable amount of noise. "Yes I hear her," Eric mumbled sleepily. Annie put a hushing finger to her lips as both sat up and began to listen intently. _

_Hearing no reply Lucy let herself in the room using the flashlight as an aid as she fumbled in the dark. _

"_Luce?" Her fiancé blinked rapidly against the bright intrusion. _

"_Hi," she replied moving to sit on the edge of the bed. _

_Kevin smiled. "Hi yourself," he chuckled. "Couldn't wait until tomorrow night?"_

_ It took a few minutes for Lucy to respond. "I'm scared," she admitted finally._

"_It's going to be fine. I love you."_

"_But what if no one makes it?"_

_Kevin gazed into the illuminated face of his love. "You're talking about the wedding right?" he confirmed. _

"_Of course I am. What did you think I was talking about?" _

"_The wedding _night_," said Kevin sheepishly. _

_ "You think I'm scared of…of you," Lucy cried giggling with relief. "Well I'm not. I can't wait. Believe me."_

_ Kevin grinned. It was good to hear that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. _

_ The intrigue was becoming too much to bear so Eric and Annie used the renewed darkness of a waning thunderclap to tiptoe into the hallway, and were not at all surprised to find two more flashlight-wielding figures huddled just outside the door. _

_ "Did Lucy say anything to you?" Eric inquired of Ruthie who was normally the first in the know. _

"_No," she mouthed. _

"_You think they're going to call it off?" whispered Simon. _

"_I really don't think so," Annie replied. She exchanged a worried look with Eric as they heard Lucy squeal with laughter. _

_ "What?" Kevin hissed from inside. "Did you think I went to bed in pajamas and a Smoky jacket? I didn't know you were going to wake me up in the middle of the night!"_

_ "It's okay," Lucy replied, still giggling. "Why don't you put something on while I step out into the hall?" Kevin nodded reaching to pick a rumpled shirt off the floor. _

_ Lucy let out a small shriek discovering her entire family outside the door. "What are you guys doing here," she hissed accusingly. _

_Eric raised his eyebrows. "We might ask you the same question."_

_ Lucy sighed, "I needed to talk to Kevin about what to do with the wedding considering no one can get here and it's _still _storming!" _

_ As if hearing his name mentioned her now fully dressed fiancé popped his head out, his face immediately becoming flushed in the gleam of the family's flashlights. He cleared his throat sheepishly. "Uh sorry I didn't realize everyone was waiting for me. _

"_They're not," replied Lucy before anyone else could get a word out. "They were just going back to bed!"_

_ "Without hearing whether or not you're calling off the wedding?" Ruthie cried planting her feet. "I don't think so!"_

_Kevin turned to her his brows raised in confusion. "Ruthie, we're calling off the wedding. _

_ "But even if the airport opens it's been closed for twenty-four hours," Lucy reminded him. "The flights are going to be backed up."_

_ Kevin looked at her worried eyes and then back at her family. "Do you mind?" he asked pointedly. They reluctantly dispersed as Kevin pulled Lucy into his room and began to kiss her. _

_ "You know," Kevin remarked as they broke away, "as much as I would want Ben, my mom, and Patty-Mary to be at my wedding if they aren't able to make it I'll be ok. We both will."_

"_You're right," Lucy agreed. "I know you're right but I still really, really want my grandparents and Matt and Mary to be there on my special day."_

"_Everything will be ok," Kevin promised beginning to kiss her again._

_End Flashback_

Deena sat and pondered the tale Simon had just finished. "And was it?" she asked after a while. "Was everything okay?"

Simon nodded, "The only person who had to stay in New York because the people at medical school wouldn't let both of them out. Hank and Julie almost didn't make it because Erica and Tommy were getting over the flu, which Hank then gave to Roxanne. Oh yeah Ben and Mrs. Kinkirk got in a honest-to-goodness fistfight with Chandler and Roxanne on their way back from Vegas."

Deena's eyes widened. "A fistfight. Who won?"

Simon shrugged. "There was a big debate about that. All in all it was an interesting day"

"I should think so." She laughed snuggling into him then she asked the question he had been hoping to avoid. "And who was Lucy's maid of honor?"

He sighed. "Mary did it. In her full flight attendant uniform I might add because she just barely made it,"

Deena was quick to catch the note in her boyfriend's voice. "Look," she said, "I know you think I'm being ridiculous about this maid of honor thing and on some level you're right because a maid of honor is technically just another bridesmaid. But it's also a very special role the bride to share with a very important person in her life—usually her best friend. "

Simon nodded. "I know but there will be plenty of other important roles in the future that I'm sure Carissa will fill, like maybe I'll fight off my sister s and let her be our first child's godmother."

Deena leaned over and kissed him but by the look in her eyes Simon could tell she was still thinking about the next day, Suddenly his eyes lit up. "And I think I know someone who would be more than happy to fill in as your maid of honor, in fact I think we already promised her."

"Oh yeah who was that?" Deena wanted to know.

"Well do you remember the all-day evaluation?

_Flashback (3x06 The Home Of The Brave)_

_ "Ruthie why don't you take a ride with me and go pick up a parishioner's prescription?" Eric suggested in an effort to break the thick silence that had hung in the kitchen since the seven-year-old had informed Big Lips that Lucy considered him her boyfriend. _

"_Do I have to?" Ruthie whined. _

"_Yeah, it'll be…fun" Eric was clearly searching for the right word. _

"_But I didn't eat," Ruthie pointed out, a situation that was immediately rectified when Lucy shoved a steaming hot dog in her hands. _

"_See you later," Lucy called as Ruthie started to follow Eric who was already in the backyard. _

_ "Wait a minute Ruthie," said Big Lips and ignoring the look he got from Lucy he produced another hot dog. "Huey's starving." _

_Ruthie smiled at him. "Boy it's going to hurt when we lose you," she remarked making a face at her sister as she ran toward the car._

_ Lucy raised her eyebrows at Big Lips. "You do know she stop believing in Huey when she was five, right?"_

_Big Lips shrugged. "He flew in for the wedding!"_

_ "What have we here?" asked Eric walking through the yard and stopping in front of Simon who was jotting down notes while talking to a blonde girl wearing a black beret. Simon had said earlier that morning that he would be interviewing a potential girlfriend but no one had actually taken him seriously. _

_ Simon looked up from what he had been writing and waved them over. "Oh, good. Dad, Ruthie this is Deena…uh Deena…" He scrunched up his eyes at the paper. "I'm sorry," he admitted sheepishly. "I can't read my own handwriting."_

_ "Stewart," she supplied with a smile as she reached to shake Eric and Ruthie's hands. "Deena Margaret Stewart, but I'm only called that when I'm in trouble. It's nice to meet you."_

_ "Likewise." Eric replied. "We have a few names for Simon when he's in trouble too."_

"_Let's not jump the gun here Dad," Simon interjected. _

_ "Of course not," Eric smirked. "Well please make yourselves at home. Let's go Ruthie." _

"_I like her," Ruthie whispered in Simon's ear. _

_ "Don't get attached," Simon hissed back as Eric opened the gate but Ruthie put her hand on top of his. _

_ "Huey and I would really like to eat our hot dogs over there," Ruthie told him pointing to where Simon and Deena were sitting. "Is that okay?" _

"_Well you know what a mess Huey usually makes eating in the car. Go ahead," Eric winked handing her the food and making his way to the drugstore. _

_ "What are we doing?" Ruthie asked as she skipped back plopping herself between Deena and Simon. She chewed her hot dog loudly to Simon's chagrin._

_ "We were just discussing whether I believe in marriage before college or waiting until after graduation," Deena answered patiently before turning back to Simon, "I kind of like the idea of going to college as a married couple. I know it's not traditional but I like to be different and creative when I do something."_

_End Flashback_

"I probably would of married you earlier if you hadn't moved away", Simon confessed kissing Deena's cheek.

"I would've liked that." Deena smiled. "But in a way I'm kind of glad you didn't. I mean think about it, would it really have lasted if we married in high school or even during college."

Simon shrugged. "We had the whole thing planned out since we were twelve but back then Ruthie would have been maid of honor."

"Maid_en _of honor," Deena reminded him giggling, a light-bulb going off in her head. "And you think Ruthie wouldn't mind?"

"I don't think she would _but we'd better ask Martin_!"

"Busted," his nineteen-year-old roommate murmured pushing open the apartment door. "But in my defense Ruthie sweet-talked me into it."

"Well since you heard the news I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling Ruthie for us while we go pick my brother, sister-in-law, and nephews from the airport." Deena batted her mascara-lengthened lashes at Martin. "Or at least go get her for us."

Martin paled, what made it so damn easy for the Camden women to charm people into doing what they wanted. He was surprised Simon didn't mind Deena using flirty tricks to get her way but he must have been pretty secure that she would still be his tomorrow night. Finally Martin folded and went into the main house returning with a shivering Ruthie.

"Whatever this is did I have to leave the warm, comfy couch to hear about it?"

Simon nodded apologetically. "But on the bright side it's about thirty degrees colder in Virginia right now than it is here," Simon pointed out. This little bit of information did nothing but confuse his sister.

"What Simon means to say," Deena stepped in. "Is that it seems there's a blizzard in Virginia and none of my friends will be able to get flights in time to make it for the wedding so only our families will be there."

Ruthie's face fell and she immediately began to regret her earlier complaint. "Oh Deena I'm so sorry."

Deena shrugged in a _there's-nothing-you-or-I-can-do-about-it _way and Simon was quick to realize that she seemed less emotional about this situation than she had been before. Perhaps she had cried herself out. "Now that I think about it all the family I want at my wedding is waiting for Simon and I at the airport, and all of my wedding party in Glen Oak—that is if you fill in for Carissa as, in your wheelchair of course.

"Of course," Ruthie repeated. "I'd love to, Deena. Thanks so much."

"We should be the ones that are thanking you little sis," corrected Simon. "But for right now we'll let Martin help you back to the couch while we get Deena's family from the airport. "

Quarters were more than a little cramped the night before Simon and Deena's wedding. The groom had yielded the garage apartment to Deena and her family, which meant all of the Camden clan who would be attending, was crammed into the main house. Mary and Lucy were in their old attic room, while Matt and Simon bunked with the twins. Because of their current condition Ruthie and Sarah were delegated to sleep on the main level with their nephews and nieces. Both were instructed not to leave their places without calling for assistance.

In the morning, Annie and Lucy rustled about the parsonage trying to get everyone up and fed in the most efficient manner before Eric and the men were banished to Martin's house to get ready.

"I still don't see why we have to wear stupid tuxes," David murmured in ten-year-old fashion. "They're stiff!"

"Because this is your brother's wedding," Annie explained with an exasperated huff. "You wore tuxedos to Lucy's wedding and you looked like adorable little dolls."

Sam cringed at the memory. When they were three he and David had made their wedding debut as Lucy and Kevin's co-ring-bearers Annie had dressed them like little butlers. "Not that again Mom," he pleaded. "We're almost eleven now."

Eric gave them a stern look. "And until you are legal adults, living out on your own, you will do what your mother or I tell you without talking back. Understood?"

"Yes," the twins muttered dragging their feet upstairs.

"Here let me zip you up," Lucy offered putting her bouquet of white poinsettias on the side table and coming behind Deena who was critiquing her dress (an almost perfect replica of an Ely Saab design) in the attic mirror. Satisfied she twirled around so that all in the room could get the full effect. "Verdict?"

"It's stunning!" remarked Ruthie. She sat on the bed with the makeup bag in her lap watching enviously as Lucy and Mary ran back and forth trying to make themselves and Deena beautiful.

"Gorgeous," Lucy commented smoothing the skirt of her own bridesmaid dress (the same red one Deena had loved since seeing the third season finale of One Tree Hill)

"Oh shoot," Mary smacked herself on the head.

"What's wrong?" Deena's eyes became wide with panic but as she searched the room nothing seemed even a millimeter out of place.

Mary opened her mouth to answer just as someone knocked on the door. "Nice try little brother," Mary cried. "But you know it's bad luck for the dress before the wedding!"

"It's me," answered Savannah and Lucy hurried to open the door. "Aunt Deena's a princess," Savannah gaped at the blonde woman's flowing gown.

"Let's see how pretty you look little flower girl," Ruthie prompted and the child spun proudly. Her dress was a smaller version of the ones her mother and aunts were wearing but with puffy sleeves.

"Oh I wish Mommy had her camera!" Lucy gushed, her eyes glistening.

"Don't worry Mommy, I got one," Savannah handed Kevin's digital camera to Lucy who turned it over in her hands. "Vannah honey where did you get this?"

"Daddy gave it to me for pictures."

"They sent her up here to get a look at Deena's dress," Ruthie gasped.

Lucy knelt down in front of her daughter. "Savannah will you do Mommy a big favor?"

The little girl nodded.

"Go downstairs and get the brush so we can do Aunt Deena's hair, and tell Daddy and Uncle Simon that it's not very nice to be sneaky."

Savannah returned with the requested brush and Mary, Lucy, and Ruthie went to work meticulous curling and clipping the bride's hair until they had reached perfection.

"There!" Mary secured the last mini barrette and swiped her palms together as she stood back appraising their work. "What do you think?"

"I love it but I don't think I've ever worn this many jaw-clips in my life," Deena laughed. "I'm starting to get a headache.

"The things we do for beauty," Lucy agreed. "Now let's get you in that limo and to the church before Simon sees you." Carlos had appeared and now stepped in the room. Ruthie let out a sigh she was getting awfully tired of being carried about like a limp rag doll.

_ "Como se dice '_This is a pain in my ass'_,"_ she inquired in a whisper so that only Carlos could hear.

"_Un dolor en mi asno," _he supplied with twinkling eyes.

"_Si,_" Ruthie nodded enthusiastically. "_Un dolor grande!"_

Carlos laughed. "Don't worry, _cunada," _he replied. "Soon you'll be good as new."

"Coast is clear," Lucy hissed, beckoning Deena through her gate and into to the limo. Carlos helped Ruthie onto the space next to Deena and ran across the street to Martin's while the men's limo was waiting.

Deena smiled as the trees that lined the familiar route to Glen Oak Community Church swirled past the limo window. "Only this time," thought Deena, "I'm heading toward my future.

The guys' limo arrived at the church about fifteen minutes later because superstitious Lucy had told her husband not to let the driver leave until she and the bridesmaids had had enough time to go into Eric's office where Deena would be away from the prying eyes of her husband-to-be which of course didn't stop Simon from trying.

"Hey I think my tie is crooked can one of you fix it," he asked tugging it lopsided.

"Get Mom to fix it," hollered Ruthie before being shushed by her giggling sisters." Simon heard Deena's distinctive laugh.

"I know she's in there I have some things to tell say to her alone"

"Simon Peter Camden you know as well we do that the groom cannot see the wedding dress until his bride is walking down the aisle. Do you want to be jinxed?"

"Oh come on Luce!" Simon groaned. "You guys don't really believe in the whole Wedding Dress Curse do you? Let me in."

"No," his three sisters snapped in unison. Deena stayed silent enjoying the game.

Simon finally gave up on getting a glimpse of Deena and went to his place at the side door.

"It's time, son," Eric whispered putting his arm on Simon's shoulder. Simon followed in nervous anticipation.

"So much for Deena worrying about having a small turnout without her friends," he thought. It felt like the whole town—or a very large portion of it—was there. His eyes fell on Sarah whose hospital bed dominated the back of the church. Her tired faced lit up as she caught his eye.

Sam and David were in the pew next to her each holding one of his nephews. Twins always seemed to run in the family. Annie, Sarah, and Mary had all had twins. Simon had told Deena once wasn't against having multiples, although hopefully they could start with just one. When he really thought about it however the odds were astronomical that there would be more multiples in his family and there were none in Deena's.

"Son?" Eric whispered snapping him back to attention just as the processional started down the aisle led by Lucy and Kevin. Then came Mary and Carlos, Deena's sister-in-law Ali escorted by Matt, Charlie who was trying extra hard to keep the rings from falling, and Savannah who was scattering petals with such gusto as to make it difficult for Martin to maneuver Ruthie's chair without slipping.

Everyone rose as the organist began to play the opening bars of "Here Comes The Bride" (Thankfully Deena had given up her dream of walking down the aisle to the sounds of Spice Girls) Simon couldn't take his eyes off her as she glided light and graceful on her brother's arm. Ruthie accepted Deena's bouquet placing it on her lap as Jack lifted his sister's veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Reverend Camden cleared his throat to begin.

"Friends, Simon and Deena have entered the church today as two separate people, but they will leave one person tied to each other by the bond that is marriage. Who gives this bride to be married?"

"I do," Jack replied, stepping forward importantly. "On behalf of our entire family." The reverend nodded and continued.

"As I stand her today I'm reminded of a passage from the Epistle of James which states: 'Every good thing bestowed and every perfect gift is from above, coming down from The Father of Lights with whom there is no variation or shifting of shadow. As children many of us were taught that there is one person who truly is our other half. Simon and Deena have found that person in each other. And so I ask, Simon do you take Deena to be your wife?"

"I do."

"To love, cherish and honor her, choosing her above any other?"

"I do."

"Do you Deena take Simon to be you husband?"

"I do."

"To love, cherish, and honor him, choosing him above any other?"

"I do."

"Rings," said Eric taking the pillow from Charlie, "are the symbol of the endless, unspoken love that lies between this man and woman in marriage." He placed the ring in his son's palm. "Repeat after me: I, Simon take thee Deena to be my wife."

"I, Simon take thee Deena to be my wife," Simon echoed.

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"In sadness and in joy."

"In sadness and in joy."

"For richer or poorer."

"For richer or poorer."

"This is my vow to you for all eternity."

"This is my vow to you for all eternity." Simon said slipping the band on her finger.

When Deena had repeated her part of the vows Eric spoke again.

"Simon, Deena, insomuch as you have agreed to live in holy matrimony and promised yourselves to each other by these vows I now declare you to be husband and wife. Congratulations Simon you may kiss your bride."

"Finally!" he whispered. Eric smiled along with the others as Simon twirled Deena around smothering her neck with kisses.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my honor to present to you from the first time Mr. and Mrs. Simon Camden."

The congregation stood up and shook the church with applause as the newlyweds led their bridal party back up the aisle and into the courtyard where the reception was to be held. As he pushed Ruthie's chair out to the reception tent, Martin noticed that Simon was gripping Deena's hand and if letting go would signal the end of the world. Ruthie's eyes twinkled up at Martin as if she were thinking the same thing. It was nice to see her closest sibling so happy…

"Congratulations you guys," cried Nigel Hamilton as Deena and Simon stopped by his and Lynn's table on their rounds later that day.

"It was such a beautiful ceremony. We're so happy for you, both," Lynn added getting up to hug them.

Simon smiled. "A bit smaller than we expected because there was a snowstorm in Deena's hometown."

"Oh I'm sorry," Lynn gasped. "All though I can't really say I know what you're going through because we never really get snowstorms in California but it's too bad your friends couldn't make it."

"Thanks."

"Hey Deena those look familiar." Nigel pointed to two of the clips supporting her hairdo.

"Oh these, these are my 'something old.' Simon gave them to me for our three-month anniversary when we were thirteen."

He nodded. "I helped him pick them out, and I remember it taking it forever."

"I needed the perfect gift for my perfect girl," Simon defended brushing his lips lightly against his wife's and painting her cheeks a blush color.

"Simon," she raised her eyebrows, pleasantly embarrassed at the compliment

"Ahem," the DJ cleared his throat effectively quieting the chatter of the crowd. "I would like to welcome you all to the wedding reception of Simon and Deena Camden. Although it is slightly unusual the bride and groom have chosen _two_ songs to dance to. If Deena and Simon could join me on the floor now the first song is about to begin."

"The first song," Simon furrowed his brow as they took the floor to some applause. "I didn't know we were dancing to more than one song."

"You'll see," Deena laughed. Simon tried to decipher the teasing sparkle in her eyes as they revolved to the lyrics of _Lucky_.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend _

_Lucky to have been I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh!_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_(Long it takes)_

_Waiting for a love like this _

_Every time we say goodbye_

_(Say goodbye)_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you I will_

"I never knew either of them could dance the foxtrot," observed Mary with a whistle.

"And s—she looks beau—beautiful," sobbed Lucy. Mary and Ruthie exchanged looks. Neither of them was surprised at the sudden emotion. Lucy had been crying at the drop of a hat for as long as they could remember.

"You okay Momma," Savannah inquired handing her a napkin from one of the tables.

"Thank you baby," Lucy sniffled. "Momma's fine."

"If you in love with your best friend, Deena and Simon asked that you join them on the floor now," announced the DJ

"And Momma will feel even better once we drag our husbands' butts onto that dance floor," remarked Mary. "You want to?"

Lucy nodded. "Heck yes.

"Kevin!" Lucy hollered.

"Carlos!" Mary followed suit.

"Yes Luce?"

"_Amor?"_

"You two going to ask us to dance with you," said Mary bluntly.

"We are?" asked Kevin. "Okay let's dance then." He started toward the platform but Lucy and Mary glared at him, unmoving. "What?" he snapped at Carlos who was laughing.

"You have to ask them properly Kevin," Carlos explained turning to Mary. _"¿Puedo tener este baile señorita?"_

"I'd love to," Mary replied taking his hand.

"Oh right," Kevin drawled realizing his social gaffe. "May I have this dance, Luce?"

Lucy smiled. "Sure. Charlie, Savannah stay here with your aunt Ruthie okay."

They nodded.

"Can Vannah and I go play in the back?" Charlie pleaded.

"Not right now Charlie," Lucy shook her head. "You don't want to get your nice clothes dirty."

"Please Mommy," Vannah pouted. "We is bored."

"You daddy and I will be dancing honey," Lucy whispered. "We won't be there to watch you and your cousin."

"Oh come on Lucy," sighed Kevin. "They won't get dirty I promise."

"They'll only be in the back if anything happens," Ruthie reminded her. "And they were good as gold through the whole ceremony."

"Just let them get that energy out," added Kevin.

"All right, all right," his wife snapped. "If you two are going to gang up on me." Then as if to reestablish control she added, "Come and dance Kevin."

"Can we go play _now_?" Savannah requested after her parent had taken the floor.

Ruthie nodded, laughing. "Yes as long as you're careful." She shifted uncomfortably in the hot vinyl seat of her wheelchair wishing she could join her laughing niece and nephew.

"You look bored," observed Martin popping into her line of vision just as the second song came on.

"And you're going to cure me of that little predicament," Ruthie prophesied just as the second song, an old Spice Girls tune blared.

"Oh no!" Martin groaned in distaste. "Wannabe?"

Ruthie smiled. "I can't believe she remembered. This was the song Deena was going to walk down the aisle to when she and Simon first planned the wedding."

"Which was when?" Martin snorted. "The Stone Age!"

"Or the nineties," Ruthie agreed pulling on his hand. "The two are sort of interchangeable."

Meanwhile Savannah continued to look around the courtyard in indecision. "Whatcha wanna play Charlie? Tag?"

"Nah I gots a better idea, turn around."

"Why?"

"We gonna play pirates. I'll be the pirate who hides his treasure for you to find before I make you walk the plank."

"Why can't _you_ walk the plank?" his cousin shot back indignantly.

"Don't be such a baby Vannah!" Charlie teased. "Everybody knows pirates don't walk their own planks. Turn around and let me hide the treasure."

"Fine!" Vannah pouted turning around.

"I'm ready," Charlie, signaled, "I bet you can't find Grandma's garden shears."

"Can so!" she replied pacing forward toward the far south wall of the church.

"Cold!" Charlie singsonged "Cold! Colder! Frozen!" He huffed, annoyed at her lack of progress. "Vannah that means you're farther away."

"I know what it means," Savannah responded turned around walking left toward the old maple. However she quickly forgot about locating Annie's clippers when curiosity urged her to investigate something peeking out from behind the tree.

"_Ay Dios mio!" _ Charlie called throwing up his hands. "Girls don't make good treasure-finders."

"Do too!" Savannah stuck out her tongue. "Look it." Charlie couldn't resist following her and was surprised to find an old-fashioned wicker basket balanced on the tree's root.

"Cool a picnic," Charlie hissed, grabbing the handle but Savannah stopped him.

"It's mine," she proclaimed pointing triumphantly at a scrawled piece of paper. "See _S _is for Savannah."

"So? You still have to share."

"Uh-uh."

"Uh-huh or I'll tell Auntie Lucy on you!"

And I'll tell Auntie Mary on you!" Savannah countered sprinting toward the reception tent with Charlie at her heels.

Lucy and Mary were back on sidelines conversing with Kevin, Carlos, Ruthie, and Eric when each heard her child holler "Mommy!"

"What is it you two?" asked Mary.

"_Mamá, Papi!_ Tell Vannah she needs to share her treasure with me."

"Mom, Daddy! Charlie has to find the treasure on his own right?"

The four parents looked at each other trying to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Martin gazed over at the scene of distress and whispered something to the DJ who nodded and took the platform. "All youngsters who would like to participate in a dance contest, come to the center of the floor now."

"We goes Daddy?" the twins could be heard asking Matt from across the yard. Matt nodded laughing as the three-year-olds practically pulled his arm out of the socket in their excitement

"I think you should all go," Ruthie suggested to the other little kids sharing a thankful wink with Martin.

"Good idea," seconded Eric who took the handles of Ruthie's chair and led them on to the floor allowing the other adults to slip away without detection.

"Where exactly is this 'treasure'?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Right here," said Kevin squatting behind the tree. "Looks like a regular picnic basket to me."

The others gathered around, except for Carlos who hung back. Who is Nick?" he asked with a look of confusion.

"You've had a _picnic_ before," Mary informed him. "It's a packed meal you usually eat outside. But who would pack a picnic when there's a whole reception-full of food and then just leave it here. "

"_No se_," Carlos shrugged.

Lucy crossed her arms over her bridesmaid dress. "I really have to speak to those church ladies about picking up after themselves when they have luncheons."

"I don't think it's been there that long," said Kevin.

He was interrupted by a siren-like scream courtesy of Mary who had turned ashen and was now leaning on her husband. _"¿Qué pasa?" _Carlos whispered.

"I think I just saw it move," Mary stammered pointing toward the cloth covering the basket.

"Mare," replied Lucy softly. "The only way that could happen is if there was an animal—ah!" the two sisters screamed together. There was no question that the white handkerchief had moved, this time adding its own discomfort to the din—a tiny, yet shrill scream. Kevin stepped forward at stooped removing the cover.

"_Aye Dios mio!_" shouted Carlos repeatedly crossing himself.

"Oh my God!" Lucy, Mary and Kevin echoed as the four of them stared into the red face of a bawling infant. Finally Kevin found his voice. "She looks to be a few days old at most."

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Mary inquired as Lucy bent to soothe the child.

"_Y mas importante _who is she?"

"Our adoptive niece," Lucy informed them handing the girl to Kevin who didn't accept the bundle without a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry what?"

"That's what the note says," explained Lucy producing a crumpled piece of paper and reading it aloud.

_Simon,_

_In the basket is the newborn baby that I can't or even want to keep. Perhaps you and your fiancée (or I suppose she is your wife—y now, huh?) can raise her as your own and be better parents than I will ever be. I know I'm too selfish to take on such a big responsibility and Lucy swore that I could give her a birthday, and then give her up. Don't try to find me and make me take her back. I don't want her, never have, and never will. In fact it would be best if she didn't even know I existed. She has no name and you will need to go down to children services and fill out the adoption paperwork, I told them to expect you. Bert and I are moving to a new town where I can hopefully shed this disgusting baby weight and start over. So take her with you to wherever you're going and raise her as your own daughter. _

_Rose_

_PS DON'T FIND ME I know I've said it once but just in case you cant follow directions let me save the trouble by saying our new number is unlisted_

**AN And the longest chapter to date ends with a bang! I hope it was worth our taking FOREVER to update **** Feedback appreciated as always.**


End file.
